Cosmic Lightning (OnGOinG)
by H.C.Chapman96
Summary: Set after the GMG when Lucy wants to get stronger, however she is plagued with dreams of a certain Lightning Dragon Slayer. Special thanks to the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima for creating such an amazing world which has brought many great happiness. Also, this may seem similar to my other story on here - which used to be called Cosmic Lightning- 'cause I had another idea. - H.
1. chapter 1 (07-30 12:04:18)

Special thanks to the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima for creating such an amazing world which has brought great happiness to many.

 **Chapter 1.**

It has been a few weeks since Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games and the Guild is still in full-on celebration mode!

Music blares from the partying Guild as their voices and laughter fills up the night air.

Once Lucy finishes dancing with Team Natsu, she bounces up to the bar, smiling widely at her fellow Guildmates, her chocolate eyes sparkling as she watches her family let loose and fully enjoy themselves.

The beautiful blonde sips her drink, giggling whilst watching Grey and Nastu acting overly innocent while their arms are around each other as Erza watches them closely after their last scuffle which ended up with them smashing straight into the buffet table and sent food literally all over the place whilst Happy heroically dived into one of the Guilds large support beams all so that he could save the grilled salmon from hitting the floor. Lucy giggles at them as the Master twirls a dancing Mirajane and Romeo spins a blushing Wendy in small circles away from the drunken mages of their loud Guild.

Lucy smiles, watching her spirits mingling with the Guild and having fun as the music lacrima get turned up louder, shaking the very walls. Cana throws her arms around the Celestial Spirit mages' shoulder, passing her another drink. Lucys' eyes follow the crowds, smiling brightly at Evergreen and Elfman dancing closely together. "So, Lu-chan, anyone take your fancy tonight?" A small shudder runs up Lucys spine as her eyes lock with a certain Lightning mage. Lucy tears her gaze away, biting her bottom lip, and rolling her eyes at Cana. "Oh, darling Lu-chan, how long has it been for you girl?" Lucy laughs, finishing her drink. "Why Cana, hon? You interested?" The Card Holder mage leans in closer to Lucy, drunkenly stroking her cheek. "Don't tempt me Sweetie." The two move closer together, their bodies rubbing against each other in time with the music. Giggles escape their lips as they grind against one another, ignoring the more perverted members of the Guild cat-calling the girls. "Honey, you wouldn't be able to handle me." Lucy smirks before kissing Cana's cheek, grabbing another beer and heading to the back outside of the Guild where it is quieter.

After checking that no one was around, Lucy stands in a secluded area around the back of the Guild and aware from the swimming pool, her back pressing against the wall as she takes a gulp of her alcoholic drink and places a cigarette between her parted lips. Curses mumble as her hands fondle her clothing in a vain attempt to discover her lighter. At the sound of a deep chuckle, Lucys hands freeze on top of her large breasts, golden hair falling into her eyes as she snaps her neck towards the sudden sound.

"You're full of surprises Blondie." Laxus smirks, his hands deep into his front pockets as he watches the female mage in front of him. Lucy exhales, one hand taking the unlit cigarette from her mouth where the other brushes her hair back from her face. She pushes herself off of the wall, walking towards the Dragon Slayer with a slight shrug, the alcohol in her system making her bold. Laxus' eyes lazily travels down her body as she stops a few feet in front of him, his mind thinking back to moments ago when the blondes tight little body pressed up against the drunk, the front of his trousers growing tight. "Come off it Spark Plug and help a girl out." Lucy puts the cigarette back in her mouth, looking at him expectedly.

"Tsk." Laxus moves closer, his hands cupping in front of the mages'. Their eyes lock and the temperature between them seems to rise as soon as Lucys hands pull his closer to her. The Celestial Spirit mage smirks at him before he creates a small ball of lightning between his cupped hands, lighting Lucys cigarette.

Lucy breathes in deeply, moaning and her eyes close on their own accord for a few moments before breathing out a gust of smoke. "Fuck, I've missed this." Lucy turns her gaze back to the Dragon Slayer and laughed slightly at him trying to hide her shocked expression. "It's one of my oldest vices, and I only do it once on special occasions." Laxus shrugs, his grey eyes boring deep into hers, a slight blush rising on Lucys' cheeks. "Thank you Laxus." The Lightning mage tilts his head to the side at her serious expression, his lips wrapping around the small blondes cigarette and taking a puff. Breathing out, Laxus' head remains bent as he watches her, completely comfortable with their proximity. His breath on her skin, causing goosebumps to appear and her back to arch closer towards him. "Tsk. It's just a smoke Blondie." They share the cigarette between themselves. "You know that you are blonde as well, right?" Laxus raises an eyebrow up at her, amusement in his eyes. "Anyway, I'm not just thanking you for the light Sparky. Thank you for what you did at the games; for beating Raven Tail and for saving everyone. Not just anybody could say that they have the power to do the same." Her hand lightly rests against the center of his chest, loving the way his hard pecs feel under his silk purple shirt. Lucy bites her lip at the sound of his growl, loving the feeling of the vibrations from his chest travelling through her palm.

He smokes the last of her cigarette before throwing it away, shrugging. "Was nothing. They're a bunch of arseholes." The blonde woman steps closer to him, her eyes wide and sincere. "No, it was something Dragon Man. You saved my Guild- our Guild- and for that, I thank you with all my being Laxus." The Lightning Dragon Slayers breath gets caught in his throat, his eyes darkening as Lucy grips his shirt, leaning on the tips of her toes to shorten the gap between them. "Anytime Blondie."

Just when their lips were less than a centimeter apart, a loud rumble and a crash causes them to step away from each other as the Guild wall falls down and a pink haired mage goes flying through. "That's it Ice Princess, now it's on!" Natsu jumps to his feet, anger in his eyes and a sneer on his face as he charges back through the whole in the wall again and more commission breaks out. The Master stands, staring at his broke wall with tears in his eyes and a little white ghost escaping from his mouth as Erza can be seen grabbing fistfuls of the Fire and Ice mages hair and dragging them away whilst they cry out.

Well, that peace lasted long.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days, Natsu and Grey have been on clean-up duty around the Guild with Erza watching them, along with frilly French maids outfits equipped with the fluffy bonnet. Happy sniggers when Erza knocks down the wall again, telling the mages that it wasn't good enough and to do it again. "It would not have taken them this long if they didn't fight every five minutes." Lucy sweat drops as her partners get into yet another fight. Happy takes a bite out of a fish, munching happily away whilst Lucy eats her breakfast. "Well, if you weren't stuffing your face, you could help." The blonde Celestial Spirit mage narrowed her eyes at the blue exceed, wondering where he is going with this. "Carla says young ladies should not eat as much as you do." He takes another bite. "You'll get fat Lush-" Lucy grabs the cats' face, pulling it into different angles.

"What was that you stupid cat?!"

From the second floor, Laxus leans over the railing, the usual scowl set on his face as he watches the scene unfold downstairs. "Cosplayer sure is loud, huh?" Bixslow asks next to his leader, his tongue out and wiggling as he gazes at the Celestial Spirit mage kick the now crying exceed. Laxus grunts, not liking the look in Bix's eyes as he looks at Blondie. The Lightning mage furrows his eyebrows as he thinks back to what happened between Lucy and himself not so long ago. First of all, both of them nearly kissed! Yes, kissing girl -well, doing much more than kissing girls actually- Laxus is all too familiar with, but it has been a very, very, long time since he has been involved with another Fairy Tail member. Secondly, Laxus clearly remembers Lucys' words ringing in his head. When she said thank you to him for what he had done during the Grand Magic Games, she seemed a little upset. Disappointed even. What was it that she said? 'Not just anybody could say that they have the power to do the same.' What did that mean? Laxus shakes himself, his scowl deepening. Why the hell does he care? He pushes off the railing, hands deep in his pockets as he walks into his office, leaving the door wide open.

Ever is draped across the leather sofa, gently fanning herself. Laxus exhales loudly as he walks towards his desk, causing Freed to jump onto his feet from Laxus' chair. "How many times have I told you that this paperwork is for me to do, and not you?" Freed casts his gaze down before holding his chin up. "Laxus-suma, I thought that I could help-" Ever sits up, flicking her fan closed, smirking slightly. "I told you that you shouldn't have gone near them." The Fairy mage sighs, picking her nails with a small amused smile on her face as Freeds' turns red.

Bixslow leans against the doorframe, his babies flying around his head and giggling. "Yeah Freed, tutt, tutt." Ever throws her fan at him before playing with her hair. "Tutt, tutt." Bix's totems echo happily. "Be real Bixslow! You were the one who teased, and teased him until he was basically twitching to help Laxus out."

Laxus smiles slightly at his teams' bickering; somehow Bix is now in the center of it with Ever yelling at him for the last time Bix's babies came in when Ever and Elfman were in the middle of getting all hot and heavy. Flicking through the paperwork, Laxus can already feel the headache begin to form. Freed leans over the desk, his hands moving the paperwork again in an attempt to make things easier for the Boss Man.

"Fuck, stop.!" Laxus lightly slaps Freeds hands away as Bix and Ever begin shouting at one another. The air begins to change, small lightning bolts dancing around Laxus' clenched fists as he tries to ignore the headache forming and trying not to get too stressed out over the large piles of papers. "Ever, Bix, shut the fuck up." The mages all turn towards their leader, ashamed of their behavior and for causing Laxus added stress and strain. He sighs, hands running through his hair. "Guys, just go on a mission, or take the day off or something. Just get out of here so I can fucking get some work done." The Thunder Legion Tribe nod, slowly walking out of the room while apologizing and then mumbling between themselves like scolded children after closing Laxus' door behind them.

Once out of the office, Bix exhales loudly before chuckling. "Damn, our Boss Man is stressed out." Ever clicks her tongue, annoyed. "Laxus-sama has a lot of responsibilities." Bix scoffs again, his tongue out and squirming as he looks back at his teammates. "Boss Man needs to get laid." His babies repeat. "Get laid" whilst Bix laughs, just about to walk down the stairs.

With a loud crack, lightning hits Bixslow and his babies, leaving them as smoking heaps on the floor. Ever laughs, fanning herself as she steps around Bix and walks down to the first floor with Freed following her. "You deserved that, Bixslow."

Laxus grits his teeth, glaring at the papers in front of him, wishing that he could fry them to ash. Again and again, he was reading the same names over and over; Natsu Dragoneel, Erza Scarlet, Grey Fullbuster, Happy and Lucy Heartfillia. Lucy Heartfillia… Lucy Heartfillia… Lucy Heartfillia… Lucy…

Laxus slams his hand down onto his desk. Why can't he stop thinking about that mage? Yes, she is incredibly hot, and Laxus would be lying if he said that he hasn't fantasized about her wiggling underneath him in his bed – it seems to be happening more and more recently ever since the Grand Magic Games- but that doesn't explain why she seems to constantly be running through his mind… She's just some chick…#Laxus leans back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head, grimacing about his over-active imagination making him think that he is really starting to act just like his Gramps. After a few deep breaths, clicking his knuckles, the Lightning mage pulls his papers closer to himself, knowing that he needs to get on with it already.

The more he reads, the more he can feel the corners of his lips rise. From reading these documents, Laxus gets a better idea of the Guilds' Team Natsu. That team sure does cause a lot of destruction outside of the Guild Hall too; no wonder Gramps has had enough of dealing with their paperwork. Laxus scratches his chin as he discovers more about his favourite Celestial Spirit mage. In most of these cases, Blondie has been able to calm down her teams destructive efforts and when there's times when she has been unable to, she even drags a certain Ice Stripper and the Flame Fucktard by their ears and made them fix their messes. She even rolls up her own sleeves and helps rebuild – sometimes sacrificing a sizable amount of her part of the reward in order to help. Laxus smirks, liking that she is a spitfire.

It seems as though, even without trying to, the Lightning Dragon Slayer can hear her downstairs right now; her laughter is like music to his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy laughs at her fellow teammates as Lisinna has somehow convinced Happy to wera a dress that she has been making for Asuka; the blue exceed is about the same size as the young girl.

Natsu keeps sniggering, telling his partner that he looks just like Blue Pegasus' Master Bob but Happy flicks one of his ears. "You're just jealous that Lisinna wanted to help her and not you."

Lucy giggles, draping her arm over her pink haired best friend. "It's okay Natsu, I am sure that you would look just as pretty in a dress." Lucy squeezes his cheek playfully. "I'm sure that Lisinna would love to make you one that will match your eyes perfectly." The blonde giggles again, patting Natsu on the back as he crosses his arms over his chest scowling before she jumps to her feet.

"This has been fun, but I should be getting home now." Lucy drinks the remains of her smoothie before waving goodbye to her friends. "Don't forget Natsu, we are training together tomorrow bright and early!"

She walks home in the setting sun, a big smile on her face as she thinks how lucky she is to have found her new family. Plue shakily walks in front of her happily, causing pride to swell in her chest as the Celestial Spirit mage feels the warmth of her keys against her bare thigh. "I'm going to get stronger Plue." The dog spirit nods his head as Lucy balances on the canal wall. "Careful on that wall Miss Lucy!"

The blonde waves her hand above her head towards the men in the boat as she carries on walking. "You all were brilliant during the Grand Magic Games, but were held back by me. I was close to beating Flare, if she did not cheat, but was nearly useless against Minevera." Lucy jumps down from the wall as a gold light shines and Loki appears in his suit, catching his beloved holder mage. "We have been over this Princess, you did brilliantly too."

Lucy laughs, lightly smacking his chest and moving away from him towards her apartment building. "I know, I know, Loki. But I want to be stronger to make all of you proud of me and then next time, we can put on a better show!" Lucy smiles brightly, determination in her brown eyes.

Loki lightly strokes her cheek affectionately. "No matter what happens, know that all of your spirits are extremely proud of you." The lion steps back, holding Plue in his arms. "We will help you get stronger Lucy but know this. I will always be your k night in shining armour." The Zodiac leader winks before disappearing back into the Spirit World with Plue.

Lucy smiles happily, feeling her spirits' pride towards her, and knowing that tomorrow is going to be a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

_Rough hands grasp either side of Lucys' hips in a bruising grip but she doesn't care; all that she can think about is the pleasure building within her abdomen and the man underneath her who is causing it._

 _The blonde bites her bottom lip as she bounces faster on top of the man, moaning loudly at the feeling of him sliding in and out of her repeatedly. Lucy runs her hands down her partners muscled chest, causing him to hiss when she scratches him._

 _The man sits up, his usual smirk is on his face as he leans forward, grasping one of Lucys' exquisite nipples between his teeth. "Do you like that Blondie?" The mans deep voice sends vibrations through Lucys body, causing her walls to squeeze even tighter onto his impressive member. The man chuckles, her head back to expose her long neck towards him._

 _Lucys partner thrusts up to meet her own as sweat runs down their conjoined bodies, the apartment filling up with the sound of skin smacking against skin as well as the sound of lovers moans as they get closer to their climax. "Yes." Lucy breathes as their thrusts become more erratic. "Say my name Blondie, I want to hear you say who is making you feel so good." The blonde haired man growls against Lucys skin, biting her neck as they are nearing their ends. "Say it Lucy. I want everyone to hear exactly who you belong to."_

 _Lucy digs her nails into his shoulders, throwing her head back as she feels her world exploding around her. "Laxus!"_

Eyes open, Lucy sits upright in her bed with her bed sheets wrapped around her legs and completely covered in sweat. The blonde Celestial Spirit mage put her hand on her chest as her erratic heartbeat slowly returns to normal. Shakily, Lucy gets onto her feet, heading to the bathroom and trying to remember the details of the dream; judging from her soaked pajama shorts, it must have been a sex dream but Lucy can't remember anything about it. The blonde shrugs it off, jumping in the shower after Hologram told her that it will be dawn in a hour and before getting ready for training with Natsu.

Dressed in running shorts, trainers and a bright yellow sports bra, Lucy sprints around another corner. "That's it Princess, you are doing brilliantly for time and you're nearly there!" Loki praises, running next to his beautiful master. Ever since the Games, Lucy has been running twice around the twon before training with someone from Team Natsu in Fairy Tails' gym. Lucy runs past Fairy Hills, knowing that it won't be long until she has finished. "You do not have to run with me every morning." Lucy rolls her eyes, jumping over a fallen log. "Ever since you pushed yourself to the point of you passing out, one of your spirits will be running with you." Lucy bites the inside of her cheek, pouting as she pushes herself further when the Guild comes into sight as the sun rises. The Celestial Spirit mage wants to argue with the leader of the Zodiacs, but she knows that it will be no use. Lucy sprints through the doors; she places her hands on her knees, breathing heavily, as Loki wraps a towel around her shoulders. "You did it! Personal best! I am going to order you a massive breakfast." Loki kisses her cheek before jogging over to Mirajane at the bar.

Lucy focuses on taking deep breathes before straightening up with a huge smile on her face, proud of herself. The blonde casts her gaze around the empty Guild, liking the quiet. Feeling a shiver run through her spine, Lucy casts her gaze towards the Second Floor where a certain Lightning Dragon Slayer smirks down at her, causing her face to flush even more.

Laxus had gotten to the Guild early after another restless nights sleep and is strolling around the second floor with a fat cup of coffee in between his hands. The mage leans over the railing, enjoying the peace that overcomes him at watching Gramps snoozing in his office and Mira humming to herself as she gets everything ready for the rest of their family to arrive.

Her scent reaches his nose before she bursts through the Guild Hall doors.

Laxus' coffee cup leaves his lips after he takes a large mouthful. His grip almost breaks the cup, at the sight of the playboy kissing Blondies cheek. The Dragon Slayer takes his time checking her out, smirking at seeing her bend over, covered in sweat and her face flushed. The front of his trousers grow tight at the spectacular view of her breasts squeezed into the tight sports bra. Laxus watches the mage straighten and stretch, causing him to lick his lips at her curves. Suddenly, those chocolate orbs lock onto his grey ones, smirking more at the sight of Blondies' face flushing a deeper red before she gives him a small wave.

Laxus watches Blondie interact with the Demon and the Playboy, noticing how their eyes seem to soften and shine bright, their smiles stretch larger whenever they look at the Celestial Spirit mage. Mira places a large plate of food in front of Blondie, causing Laxus to smirk before walking into his office. He likes a girl with an appetite.

Lucy wipes her mouth on a napkin, pouting her lips with a sigh. "He's late again." Loki laughs lightly before looking at his master; his friend. "Did you expect anything else?" Lucy chuckles, getting to her feet. "Very true my lion; looks like I will have to get started on my own then. I will call out Capricorn myself so you can go now, Loki, if you would like." Lucy gets to her feet, turning towards the gym whilst waving her hand above her head. "Thanks for the grub Mirajane!"

Standing in the middle of the gym, Lucy pulls out the key of the goat spirit.

In a flash, Capricorn appears, bowing his greeting to the young Heartfillia before both sit opposite each other cross-legged. "Thank you for summoning me again Miss Lucy." Lucy smiles at him brightly, telling him that she is ready to get started. "Close your eyes Miss Lucy and listen to my voice."

Lucy complies, straightening her back and relaxing her mind. Like every time she meditates, Lucy soon feels all of the energy surrounding her and can see all of their connections. Can almost touch them. Stretching out her mind, she can feel them vibrating with life. Pushing further, Lucy can feel all of the energy within the Guild so clearly that she can make out who each ball of energy belongs to who. Her mind rushes past them, only taking an interest in a few. Lucy can tell that there are more people in their now; a dark blue ball of energy is Wendys, an emerald green is Freeds, a soft pink is Mirajanes and another one which seems to call out to her. Capricorns voice becomes muffled as Lucy follows the energy to the second floor. Reaching out with her own energy, Lucy lightly touches the bright golden orb; shuddering as she feels the golden energy wrapping around her own. It feels unlike anything that she has ever felt before. It is nice. Cozy. Home.

Capricorn frowns whilst watching his master, knowing that she is no longer listening to him. Around the pair, the goat spirit can feel energy rising; Capricorns frown deepens as he can sense that it is no longer just Lucys… When Lucy meditates like this, her energy seems to attract others to it but this time is different; this time, the two energies seem to be acting like magnets to each other.

"Luce!" The pink haired Dragon Slayer sprints into the gym, so fired up for training that he doesn't even notice the spirit warning him to stay away. "Come on Luce, it's not time for sleeping." Natsu reaches out for her.

As soon as he touches her bare arm, her skin glows in a bright light, sending Natsu flying against the wall of the gym with a loud crack! Lucy opens her eyes; blinking a few times to get a grip on her surroundings, her skin feeling cold without the static of the golden energy surrounding her. Capricorn helps Lucy onto her feet where she sees Natsu slowly getting back on to his feet too. "Oh Mavis, Natsu, what happened?" Lucy runs over to her best friend, making sure that he is alright. "I'm okay Luce, but what was that? You went all glow-y and then I went flying, whoosh!" Natsu stretches his arms over his head whilst Lucy stares at him blankly, a total loss for words.

"I warned him not to touch you while you were meditating." Lucy looks towards her spirit for an explanation. "Your energy seemed to mix with another's-" "-Oh, wow, Luce you can do that? You have to teach me!" Capricorn ignores him, his attention solely on Lucy. "When the young Dragoneel touched you, it seemed as though yours and the others' energy worked like a protective force field." Natsu keeps talking excitedly, getting a little louder when he realizes that they were ignoring him and that Lucy kept on refusing to teach him a new magical move. "I shall go back now to the Spirit World and see if I can find anything that will explain this." Lucy whispers a thank you before Capricorn disappears. "Come on Natsu, let's train." The blonde dismisses her best friends' questions, her mind still on the golden energy from the second floor and the empowering feeling which is still coursing through her veins like electricity rubbing against every cell in her body...

Laxus grips the wood of his desk, breathing hard and deep.

What the fuck was that…?


	5. chapter 5

The Lightning Dragon Slayer throws off his shirt and jogs down the stairs. "Hey Boss Man, where ya goin'?" Bixslow asks after entering the Guild and seeing his leader storming off in determination. "Gym." Laxus grunts without looking.

Laxus walks straight over to the weights, picking up the heaviest weights and begins his set. Laxus' muscles bulge and his scowl deepens whilst he attempts to ignore the other two in the gym. "Lucy Kick!"

Natsu skids against the floor, holding onto his nose which is bleeding like a waterfall. "Ouch Luce, you broke my nose, what was that for?" Natsu whines as he gets to his feet for the second time that day. Laxus raises his eyebrow, watching from the corner of his eye. The Celestial Spirit mage stands with her hands on her hips, breathing heavily and has sweat running down her face as she scowls down at her best friend. "Baka! I told you not to use your magic today! We agreed! Urgh, you nearly fried my hair off1 Cancer would have boiled you in a pot if you did!" Natsu smiles, showing his blodd-stained teeth. "Ah, come on Luce, I just got all fired up!" Lucy clicks her tongue, a dark aura surrounding her as anger fills her bones. "Get out Natsu. Now." Natsu gulps, slowly walking out of the gym. "And get Wendy to see to your nose!"

Laxus watches Lucy let go of the tension built up in her shoulders, going over and punching a bag in the boxing section of the gym. "Baka." He smirks slightly, watching her, wondering how she can put up with the Ash Head. He watches as she punches it again and again, harder and harder.

Lucy grits her teeth at the feeling of the skin across her knuckles ripping, causing her to begin kicking. At the sound of movement behind her, the blonde spins, kicking out without registering her surroundings. A firm hand holds onto her leg, the skin-to-skin contact causing electricity to run through both mages.

Laxus smirks, looking at his hand holding Lucys leg which is right by his head before turning to her. Lucys eyes widen, realizing that she just tried to Lucy Kick the one and only Laxus Dreyer in the head. "Flexible. Good to know Blondie." He says before dropping her leg. "Sparky… I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention… I didn't realise that it was you." The Lightning mage takes a step closer to the blonde, his smirk replaced by a frown. "You're hurt." Lucy shrugs, briefly looking away before back at him with a wide smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "It is nothing." Laxus holds her hands, lightly rubbing his thumbs over her fingers. Lucy releases a shaky breath, her eyes focusing on his broad chest and resisting the urge to bite her lip; her mind nagging at her about her dream as her brown orbs trace his tribal tattoo… Without realizing it, Lucy has once again placed her hand onto his bare chest as Laxus leans his head down, lightly brushing his lips against the backs of her hands. Laxus raises his head, eyes growing dark as they lock onto his.

"Princess, I felt your pain. Don't worry, your knight is here." Loki appears back in his usual suit, smirking as he pushes his glasses up his nose. His eyes go to the scene in front of him, his jaw tightening at their close proximity.

Lucy steps back from Laxus, disappointed once again at the lack of contact. Loki gently takes his masters hands and wraps a bandage around them. "I thought Natsu was meant to be training with you, not this lightning rod." Loki casts a dirty look over his shoulder. "What was that pussy cat?" Lucy puts her hand reassuringly on her friends arm. "Natsu was but then I broke his nose for him being a baka… an idiot." Loki clicks her tongue. "Yeah, I bet he was." Loki's hand rests on Lucys waist.

A growl escapes Laxus' chest, his hands balling at his sides. "What the fuck is your problem?" Loki readjusts his glasses. "My problem is you getting close to my Lucy. She deserves better than a short-tempered worm like you." Lucy makes a sound of protest but Laxus' lightning crackling over his body drowns it out. "At least I'm not some puppet waiting on his masters orders before taking a shit." Loki's fists glow but before anything happens, Lucy is between the both of them.

"Stop it, both of you!" Lucy glares at both of the males. Sighing, Loki lowers his fists and Laxus follows suit. "Loki, please go back, I will talk to you later." The lion spirit tries to protest but with another look at his masters face, he complies and disappears. Lucys hands ball into fists herself as she turns to the Dragon Slayer in front of her. "How dare you say those things to one of my spirits; to another member of Fairy Tail! You have no idea what he has been through and why would you?" Lucy steps towards him, her index finger poking him in the chest. "It's not like you care. I mean, why would the great Laxus Dreyar? You need to grow the fuck up and get over yourself." Laxus opens his mouth to argue but Lucy slaps him hard across the face, leaving an angry red mark. "When you grow a pair and want to apologize then come find me; if not, stay the fuck away." Lucy hisses before turning to storm out.

. "When you grow a pair and want to apologize then come find me; if not, stay the fuck away." Lucy hisses before turning to storm out.

Lucy hesitates slightly at the sight of most of the Guild standing there watching with their mouths wide open. The Celestial Spirit mage takes a deep breath before holding her head high and charging through the group who are currently looking elsewhere, pretending that they weren't obviously eavesdropping moments ago. Elfman throws his fist up into the air. "Lucy's a man!" The Guild giggle at his antics before everyone talking at once about what just happened.

Laxus puts a hand to his cheek as he watches Blondies leave and his team crowd around him. "You seriously fucked up with Cosplayer." Bix says, his arms across his chest, the uncommon expression of seriousness and annoyance clear on his face. "Honestly Laxus, Bix's Seith mage magic is similar to Lucys, you should have known better." Ever tutts, her eyes narrowed. Laxus grits his teeth, his head hanging slightly. "I known, I know." He mutters before turning himself into lightning, wanting to get away and cool off from all of the nosey faces of his guildmates and his own shame.


	6. Chapter 6

The Lightning Dragon Slayer slouches at the bar, nursing a mug of mead. Anger Runs through his veins and shame shivers up his spine as his mind keeps on taking him back to what transpired yesterday. Bixslow has hardly spoken to him and Lucy won't even look at him; to make matters worse, it seems as every man in Fairy Tail has put their arms around her, getting too close for Laxus liking. Even the Playboy spirit of hers has shown up, proclaiming his undying love for her. His glare deepens as the joyous sound of Lucys laughter playfully tickles his ears.

"Hey Lightning Man, cheer up. You keep glaring at your booze, even it will not be talking to you too!" Cana laughs, lightly nudging the Dragon Slayers arm as she drinks heavily. "Piss off, Drunk." Cana scoffs, leaning against the bar, signaling to Mira for another drink. "I assume you know how to make things right with Bix but if you want to make things right with Lu, you are going to have to play nice with her spirits." Laxus scoffs. "Like hell I am going to talk near that Playboy pussy." Cana laughs as Mira hands her another pint. "Oh, Laxus, if I didn't known any better, I would say that you have a crush on Lucy!" Mira squeals, clapping her hands together with a gleeful smile on her face. "Shut up, Demon." Laxus slams his mug onto the bar, storming away to his office. As if Laxus Dreyar would have a silly little crush!

Lucy talks excitedly with the Script mage about a new series of books that both of them are currently reading whilst the blue exceed gleefully flies around the Guild Hall in between snuggling up to different women of Fairy Tail's breasts, a mischievous grin on his furry face. The two bookworms laugh away when they come to the same conclusion about the books' plot, and what the big twist at the end could be.

Gajeel smiles slightly at watching the exchange as Panther lily drinks his tea and the paper. The Iron Dragon Slayer loves the way Levys' face lights up when talking to one of her closest friends. He turns his red-eyed gaze onto Bunny Girl, wondering why her face is slightly more flushed than usual. Happy zooms past in a blur of blue, giggling as he pranks Jet and Droy. That cat is acting more cheeky than normal, and an odd smell comes off of him.

"Oi, Lu! Lev! Come 'ere girls!" Cana waves drunkenly from the bar with a small crowd of Fairy Tail women around her. The girls walk over, wondering what their adventurous friend has in mind. As the girls get to the bar, Lucys legs wobble slightly; she bites her lip, willing herself to ignore it. Just a little longer… Lucy knows that she can hold on a little bit longer… "What's up Cana?" Levy asks, placing her gale-force glasses on top of her head with a pile of books firmly held under her arm whilst linking her other with Lucys.

The Card Holder mage claps her hands together, looking excitedly at all of the girls gathered. "I have a job starting in a couple of days so tonight, we are all going out and getting rat-arsed!" Most of the women giggle; Mira wraps her arms around her sister, saying that it sounds really fun. "Lucy, you and I will go shopping today and get outfits." Erza claps her hand onto Lucys shoulder, causing her to stumble forward, wincing. The blonde smiles weakly at the Requip mage. "Of course, Erza. So, Cana, is it just us girls going then?" Lucy wipes her forehead as sweat begins to build there. Cana nods, drinking heavily from her goblet. Lucy leans closer, whispering so only she can hear. "Maybe a specific visor Seith mage will be there with that wicked tongue of his like last time." Lucy winks as Cana spits out some of her mead, her face becoming red and a sly smile touching her lips. The Celestial Spirit mage tightly holds onto the side of the bar after the laughter makes her feel more dizzy; Happy flies above her head, watching the blonde with a worried expression until Lucy shakes her blonde head at him. "Yeah, it's about time that all of us Fairy ladies go out together. Gods know, we all need to get well and truly laid!" Cana swigs heavily again from her goblet, thinking about her last roll in the hay with the Seith mage, causing Lucy to roll her eyes in amusement at her friend.

"Bisca-sam, I can look after Asuka tonight if you would like. It will give Alzack some time off too." The Sky Dragon Slayer smiles politely. "That is very responsible of you Wendy. I shall look after the young ladies too." Carla says, causing Bisca to smile widely at the two before kissing both of their cheeks in appreciation. "Cool! Be right back." Lucy giggles after seeing a visor out of the corner of her eye as well as Freed and Evergreen. Oh, Evergreen! How could she almost forget? When Cana calls after her, Lucy turns, winking as a mischievous glint sparkles in her chocolate eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

The blonde runs up the stairs leading to the second floor, ignoring the waves of dizziness that threatens to overpower her, and halts on the step before reaching the landing. She bites her lip nervously, knowing that she isn't allowed to be on the second floor all too well. "Hey, Evergreen!" Lucy waves, flashing the older mage her sweet smile whilst gripping onto the bannister in a tight grasp. Evergreen walks hesitantly, peering over her open fan at the younger mage before her.

"What is it?" The Fairy mage raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "All of the girls are going dancing tonight and I wanted to make sure that you were coming too." Evergreen puts down her fan, a smile threatening to show through her attitude-orientated façade. She nods her thanks, saying that she will be there. "Brilliant! Erza and I are going shopping, would-would you like to come with us? I know that Erza can be a bit much but this will be fun!" Lucy is now breathing rather hard now but the smile that has broken out on Evers face makes it all worth it. "I would love to Lucy! How about we go after lunch?" Lucy nods in agreement, her vision becoming slightly hazy.

"Perfect. Oh, and Bix, you might want to drag your arse along tonight." The man with the visor smiles, his tongue dangling out of his mouth. "Cana is on the prowl tonight and if you don't want someone else to hit that, you better be there to do it yourself!" Lucy giggles at the moment of shock that crosses Bixslows face before he wiggles his tongue again. Lucy briefly lets go of the railing, instantly regretting it as she feels her body falling and sees the blue exceed fly speedily towards her.

Suddenly, instead of landing on the hard corners of the stairs, a loud crack is heard and she is wrapped in the arms of Laxus, looking down at her with worry. "What the fuck Blondie, are you okay?" She smiles slightly at his concern. Happy flies down, hovering in front of the two blondes. "I did warn you that you were using too much of your magic." Laxus growls when Happy reaches a paw towards the Celestial Spirit mage. "Watch it, Cat." Lucy scowls slightly at Laxus, remembering what he said about Loki, as she places a hand onto the Lightning Dragon Slayers chest. "Thank you. You both did brilliantly and thank you for letting me use so much of your time. You may go." Lucy smiles softly at Happy with grateful pride shining in her eyes. Happy smiles brightly back with tears in his large eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Laxus, as well as everyone else in the Guild stares in confusion, they don't even notice when Natsu runs in asking what was going on whilst his best friend flies above his head. "Aye!" Happy salutes before disappearing in a fountain of golden stars. As soon as he goes, Lucy can feel the drain on her magic loosen. "Happy, what were you doing over there? I didn't know that you could do that!" Natsu cries, looking up at the blue exceed whose mouth is hanging wide open, his eyes staring blankly in front of him before shaking himself and looking back at his best friend. "That's not me Natsu! I was with you all day."

"Sparky." Laxus casts his eyes back down to the beautiful blonde in his arms. She bites her lip, tilting her head up but looking with an averted gaze. The Lightning mage lowers his head towards her, breathing in her scent. "Yeah Blondie?" Lucy nibbles her lip some more, realizing just how difficult it is for her to hold onto her anger when being in such a heavenly embrace. After another deep breath, her eyes harden as a determined look casts over her face. "You can let me go now Mr. Dreyer, my magic is almost halfway revived already." Laxus tightens his jaw, not wanting to let her out of his arms but he complied with a grunt, not liking how closed off her tone has become.

Once fully upright, the Celestial Spirit mage smiles softly at all of her Fairy Tail family who had gathered. "Sorry guys, I am okay now. Seriously. And Cana, it won't ruin our celebration tonight." Lucy subconsciously leans against Laxus hard chest as she looks out at her Guild. "As you known, I have been working on getting stronger since the Games. One of my tactics has been to call out one of my spirits and see how long that I can keep their gate open for. Before today, I have not been able to hold them beyond five hours so today was my personal best with Gemini! They did perfectly!" Laxus watches as pride shines in her eyes, her fingers lightly playing with her keys, one of them in particular that the Lightning mage realizes is Geminis. "I thought that I could hold on longer so I am sorry that I got a little dizzy and worried you all. It won't happen again."

Master Makarov steps forward, his face stern, a dark aura radiating off the small man. "Make sure that you don't Lucy." The blonde nods her head, gulping loudly. "Aye Sir!"

As the master walks away, he throws his hands up into the air, tears running down his face. "My children of Fairy Tail are strong!" Lucy laughs when she hears Laxus sigh behind her, knowing that he must be rolling his disrespectful eyes at his Gramps. "Alright Brats, you get back to it!"

Lucy separates herself quickly from Laxus, holding her head up high and forcing herself not to look back. People don't get to say horrible things about those others care about without any repercussions.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy laughs as she walks with Erza and Evergreen back to Fairy Hills, her arms full of bags that the girls said that she; "Just had to have!" Virgo opened her gate a few times and offered to store the shopping in the Spirit World for her master but Lucy said that she was okay.

It was really fun shopping with the girls, even if they did make her try on at least twenty different outfits; most of which she later purchased. Ever brought a new fan that heightens her attack tenfold and looks really cute to boot, along with a pair of new heels and a dark green dress that makes her look drop dead gorgeous! Erza brought a blue dress that ends just above her knees, and makes the blue in her eyes pop. Lucy went a little over her budget but it was all worth it when she found the most perfect gold dress that stops above her thigh with an open back. Her breasts look amazing in it and the material shimmers as though it were simply liquid. Yes, Lucy is definitely wearing this one tonight!

Once inside of the apartment building, they go into Erzas room to prepare for that nights festivities. Lucy lays down on one of Erzas couches after she gets dressed, sinking deep into the soft leather. "Try this Lucy, it's my very own concoction." The Fairy mage smiles warmly, passing a glass of silver liquid to Lucy and sitting next to her lips. Her eyes widen after the first sip, feeling the warmth of the liquor running down her throat. "Ever, this is amazing! Thank you!" The blonde greedily takes a few more gulps. The older mage lightly hits the blondes knee with her new fan. "And so it should, it's my very own creation called Fairy Sprinkle! Careful though, it's rather strong." Ever laughs after downing her drink in one go. "Thank you for inviting me tonight Lucy. I don't exactly do much with the other females in the guild, and so, this means a lot."

Lucy waves a hand dismissingly. "Anytime, I like hanging out with you Ever." Evergreen fills up her glass again, clinking hers against the blondes. "Good, because you're stuck with me Sweetie." The girls giggle away to each other, talking about whatever takes their fancy. The front door opens and Cana strolls in with some of the other girls, all dressed up and ready to party!

Lucy smiles at her friends talking excitedly as Ever uses her eyeshadow to make her eyes smoky. "So Evergreen, how much of a man really is Elfman?" Cana wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at the mage while Lisannas face goes bright red and she walks away, not wanting to know. "H-How did you k-know about that?" Ever stutters. Cana winks. "Juvia saw you two together." The bluenette smirks. Evergreen blushes, a nervous giggle passes her lips. "Oh, he is definitely a man in ever aspect." Cana claps her hand onto the Fairy mages shoulders, spilling her drink. "That a girl! What about you, Lu?"

Lucy checks her reflection in the mirror, ruffling up her hair for a sexy bed-head look. "Fuck yeah, I am all man." Lucy winks, causing the other girls to giggle at her impression. "No, you dick. Have you got anyone fun in your life?" Cana smirks, drinking from her hipflask as the girls walk out of Fairy Hills and into town. Lucy can feel her face begin to flush slightly. "Nope."

"Really?" Evergreen walks in line with the beautiful blonde, staring at her rather shocked. "Really. There has been a few guys – even a girl once- but no one really worth mentioning." Lucy shrugs as Ever scoffs, knowing that a certain Lightning Dragon Slayer would like to know that she isn't as innocent as everyone likes to believe. "What about Laxus?" Mirajane asks, smiling sweetly as Lucys heart beats a little faster at the mention of his name, the blondes smile slipping slightly. "What about him?" Lucys voice now has a slight edge to it as she balls her hands at her sides. The ladies of Fairy Tail walk through the clubs entrance, loud music and hot bodies almost greedily rushes to meet them.

"Oh, come on Sweetie, we all saw the way he was holding you today. Everything that he said about Loki was truly awful… but just think about how cute your babies will be!" Lucy sweat drops at the mention of children. "Nothing is going on with that Lightning Rod and myself, and nothing will Mirajane." Lucy cries over the music, causing Ever to scoff again, flipping her hair to one side as she orders a round from the cute bartender. "Lucy, I love Laxus and I definitely know how much of an arse he can be, but he is a good guy. Take it from me." Lucy shrugs as she greedily slurps her drink, not wanting thoughts of that certain mage to ruin her night with the girls. Ever leans closer to her, whispering in her ear. "My whole team gave him shit for what he did to your spirits, he knows that he did wrong. I know that there is some attraction there and trust me when I say this; Laxus is interested in you too." Lucys eyes widen slightly. "Just think about what he can do with that lightning!" Cana laughs, winking at her friend.

The blonde downs the rest of her drink, enjoying the steady buzz that she is getting, and not wanting to think about that sexy Lightning mage any longer. "This is my favourite song! Come on, let's move our bodies!" Lucy grabs Evers and Canas hands, dragging them to the center of the dance flood, letting her body get taken away with the music.

As more and more songs pass, the trio dance closer together, gathering more interest from the men around them. The clubs doors open as more people come in; Lucys smile stretches over her face as she recognizes some of the Fairy Tail boys walking through from the outside. Lucy winks at Ever when Elfman walks in. "go get him, Love." Lucy laughs, watching the Fairy mage rush over to the male Take Over mage, pulling him away from all of the others. The Celestial Spirit mage throws her arms around Canas shoulders, pulling her body closer to her own.


	10. Chapter 10

Laxus walks through the club, grabbing a glass of whiskey from the bar, his eyes scanning the crowded room as Bixslow nudges his arm, signaling to him over the loud music beating. After a long time – mostly drinking and Laxus letting Bixslow hit him a few times to get the frustration out- the two mages have managed to come to some sort of understanding. With being friends for as long as they have, they understand each other extremely well; meaning that Bixslow knows that the Boss Man has an issue when it comes to using his brain before he opens his mouth sometimes, especially when he losses his cool like the way he did.

"Fuck me, Cosplayer looks hot tonight!" The Seith mage wiggles his tongue and the Lightning Dragon Slayer greedily follows his gaze. There, in the center is Blondie dancing up all close and personal against the Drunk with a close crowd of men practically drooling after them. Laxus bites back a moan as his gaze greedily travels over her body, loving how amazing her tight little body looks within that dress! The vein in Laxus' neck pulses as he glares at some skinny stranger with purple hair pulls Lucy against him; his grip tightens harshly around hiss glass as Blondie winks at the man dancing with her, circling her hips to the music. "Damn, Cana looks hot too!" Bix slaps one of Laxus' biceps as his totems chant "Hot." As they spin around him. "Hey Boss Man, I'm going over before some other guy tries to play with my fuck buddy." Th totems sing happily. "Fuck buddy."

Laxus grunts, throwing back his whiskey, glad that he had pre-drank with the boys before. From the corner of his eye, he watches Freed order something fruity in a tall glass as he looks rather uncomfortable with the ladies of Fairy Tail dancing around him. Laxus pushes himself off the bar to follow the Seith mage, wanting to rip the mans arms off for touching Lucy that way!

A woman with short green hair walks in front of Laxus in a too-tight dress, stopping him and trailing a hand down his chest as she pushes hers out towards him. "Hey Stranger, fancy a dance with a real woman?" The Lightning mage growls slightly, watching as the other guy continues to grind up against Lucy, causing his jaw to tighten. "Yea, but not with someone who looks like she should be on street corners."

Lucy shakes her hips, enjoying the feeling of the alcohol running through her system and dancing against someone. Bixslow shows up next to her, his hands grabbing for Cana's waist. "Oh, fuck no, Pervert." Lucy distances herself from the man who she was dancing with and pulls the Card Holder mage against her body again, causing the woman to laugh. "Cana is mine tonight." The blonde winks at the mage as a smirk crosses his face. "Hey, I will never be the man that says no to a threesome Cosplayer." He wiggles his tongue again, causing Lucy to roll her eyes at him. Cana kisses the blondes' chhek, drawing her attention away from Bix; the Card Holder mages' eyes are wide and pleading. A sigh escapes Lucys' lips. "Oh, fine. You can have her tonight then." Lucy giggles as Bix twirls Cana out of the blondes arms, pulling her into a heated kiss. Lucy leans her head back onto the mans shoulder. The man with purple hair smiles at her; he's not exactly Lucy's type but he'll do. Whi knows, maybe he'll be great in bed, so much so that it will release the sexual tension those dreams have been haunting her.

Lucy sways her hips to the music, closing her eyes as she once again gets lost in the feeling of it. She relaxes against the warm body grinding next to her. Lucy smiles, rubbing her body closer against the strangers'; the girls are right. Tonight is definitely a night to have sex with no strings attached! The warmth suddenly disappears, followed by a muffled yelp, but Lucy isn't alone for too long. The blondes' heartbeat picks up at the feeling of a much stronger chest pressed up against her back. The man seems a lot taller… And broader…

Leaning back and moving her body against the mans', her skin tingling everywhere they touch. Rough hands gently travel down her arms, the mans fingers lacing through her own. Lucy shivers as warm breath caresses her neck, their hips moving as one. The blonde rests her head back, smiling when she feels just how she is effecting her dancing partner. The mans hands release her own before resting one firmly on her hands release her own resting one firmly on her waist and the other lightly caressing the bare skin on her thigh.


	11. chapter 11

Lucy can feel her heart slamming against her chest, wanting him to touch her more, regretting that they aren't alone. Why was she not feeling this sensation when dancing just moments before?

The celestial spirit mage opens her eyes, giving the man one last hard grind before twirling out of his grip. A proud smile touches her face when she bears him hiss at the contact. The blonde flicks her hair back, breathing hard from the emotions and raw need selling up inside of her, her eyes turned almost black with lust. She bites her lip before looking at her dancing partner and then she feels her world become still. There, standing in front of her, looking like a sex good -a very turned on sex god- stands Laxus Dreyer! What happened to the purple haired man who she was dancing with before? When did this happen?

Heat rushes to Lucy's face as she comes crashing back down to Earthland, realising what just transpired. She just dirty danced with Laxus! And from the cheering she can hear over the pounding music from Canada and Bixslow, the members of her Guild has seen it too. Lucy shakes herself before scowling slightly at the Lightning mage, willing herself to ignore the memory of his body pressed up against hers. "I need a smoke." Lucy mutters before fleeing towards the smoking area outside, her body buzzing.

Once outside, she greedily breathes air into her lungs, running her hands through her hair as she attempts to get a grip on herself. "I can't believe that I fucking did that." The blonde mutters to herself, glad that the smoking area is empty. She puts a cigarette between her lips, her hands fumbling around her person in the vain attempt of locating her lighter. She was so close to Turing around and throwing herself at him; how bad would that have been? She would have made a fool of herself in front of everyone. Lucy curses, annoyed that she is now sexually frustrated and can't even find her bloody lighter to help relieve some tension! "He's a member of the Guild, you idiot. And that pompous arsehat hasn't even apologized for how he treated Loki!"

"So, I'm an arsehat now am I Blondie?" Lucy's head snaps towards the voice, her eyes widening slightly before she crosses her arms firmly over her large chest with a huff. "Yup. Looks like you're a stalker now too."

Laxus laughs deeply, the sound sending shivers down Lucy's spine. Her eyes take their time travelling over his body, loving the way his broad chest looks in his purple shirt as he casually leans against the wall. "Bix wanted to go out." Laxus shrugs, his eyes travelling over Lucy's body like she just was, a smirk settling over his handsome face. "What happened to the guy I was originally dancing with?" Laxus just shrugs, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it with a small ball of his lightning. The small blonde angrily takes her unlit cigarette from her mouth, annoyed at how much she wants to run her fingers over the scar across his eye. Lucy scowls at the mage in front of her as Laxus pushes off the wall, walking forward until they are inches apart. He takes a long drag before breathing it out, amused at the way her eyebrow twitches when she is annoyed. So sexy. "If you want a light, all you have to do is ask Blondie." Laxus smirks, creating another ball of his magic to form in his cupped hands. Lucy bites her lip, wanting to unleash the string of course words that come to mind. I stead, she puts the cigarette in her mouth again, leaning forward and letting the Dragon Slayers magic to light it for her.


	12. chapter 12

Lucy takes a long drag, ignoring the triumphant look on the other mages face. "Am I forgiven yet?" Lucy angrily blows out the smoke in a strangled scoff. "Bite me, Dragon Man." The Lightning mage smirks again, loving how feisty she is. "Don't tempt me Blondie." The Celestial Spirit mages face heats up, her body urging to be touched and her hands itching to touch him. What is he doing to her? "Ah, come on Blondie. I'm a dick. I accept that, but that Playboy pushed me." Laxus leans closer to her, their cigarettes forgotten, as his head inches apart and his scent filling her scenes.

Almost without realizing that she is doing it, Lucy places a hand on his chest, stopping him from getting any closer even though every cell in her body is urging her to lean on the tips of her toes and capturing his devilish lips in hers. She needs to get away and clear her head of her raging hormones. She needs distance. "Is that meant to be an apology?" Laxus shrugs, enjoying the feeling of her touching him. Lucy scoffs again, her eyes hardening slightly. "I'm not the one whom you should be apologizing to." Lucy whispers, feeling her willpower crumbling…

She wants him.

Lucy watches the older blondes Adams apple move as he growls lowly, their bodies moving closer to each other on instinct. Oh God's, does she want him!

Both of them breath unsteadily as they battle against their urges, trying to cling onto the sliver of self-control that they have left.

"Yo Lu, you out here?" Gray's voice pulls Lucy back to reality, making her jump away from the sexy Lightning mage and turning her gaze onto the Ice Make mage. Gray raises an eyebrow questionably at the two, noticing the blush on Lucy's cheeks. "Oh. Gray. Hiya! Yeah, I was just having a sneaky smoke." Lucy laughs nervously, breathing in the remains of her smoking devil stick. "I wasn't interrupting anything…?" The Ice mage smirks at the scowl Laxus throws him. Lucy scoffs. " 'Couse fucking not." The Celestial Spirit mage laughs again, putting further distance between herself and Laxus as she discards her cigarette.

"Cool. Kinda need ya Luce." Gray wraps his hand around the busty blondes arm, causing a warning growl to be emitted from the other man. Lucy nods her head understandingly, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Juvia again? You know, if you just dance with her, I am sure that she will greatly appreciate it. Really greatly. Plus, have you seen her tonight?" Lucy giggles, playfully nudging her teammates cool arm. "She is looking fucking hot!" The blonde flicks her hair away from her eyes, laughing as she walks back into the club, letting the loud music to consume her. "Also, Gray, you might want to find your clothes. Not that Juvia would mind, so maybe you don't!"

Laxus runs a hand through his hair, watching the Celestial Spirit mage leave, his eyes following her arse as the Ice Make mage frantically runs around in search for his missing clothes. Laxus groans, throwing the rest of his cigarette away, annoyed at himself for how much she affects him, but he'd be damned if he didn't want to throw her against the wall and have his way with her!

"You know that you are going to have to apologise to Loki in person right?" Evergreen raises an eyebrow at her leader as she strolls out into the smoking area, her lipstick smudged and her normally perfect hair is ruffled out of place. Laxus grunts, moving back inside the nightclub, really not in the mood for another tongue-thrashing from one of his oldest friends. "Pfft! As if I care."


	13. chapter 13

Lucy is back on the dancefloor, holding a drink in each hand, smiling brightly at the sight of Gray dancing with Juvia whose arms and legs have completely turned to water and whom has hearts bulging from her eyes. Natsu is doing whatever he believes dancing is- this consists of him literally throwing his arms out randomly and jumping with an extremely serioua concentration face on- around a laughing Lisanna. To the right of Lucy, Freed and Mira are huddled up in each other's arms, moving slowly to the music and totally engrossed in themselves as though they were they only two in the whole packed club.

The Solid Script mage carefully dodges the dancing bodies until she is next to Lucy, throwing her arms around her drunkenly. "Careful Lev, you're making me spill my drinks!" The bluenette giggles but releases her friend, dancing next to her as Gajeel holds onto her waist and swaying with her. "Looking good Iron Head." Lucy winks, causing a smile to appear on the Iron Dragon Slayers hard features.

"Always am Bunny Girl." Gajeel shrugs, pulling Levy closer to herself. The Celestial Spirit mage downs one of her drinks, suddenly aware of her missing physical contact. Well, missing the physical contact of a certain Lightning Dragon Slayers strong arms wrapped around her.

From the corner of her eye, she watches as a group of women crowd around Laxus. She rolls her eyes, trying to squash the jealousy of seeing those barely clothed women throwing themselves at him.

"May I say, you are looking as radiant as ever my Princess." Loki suddenly appears, wrapping his arms around his blonde friend, twirling her around the dance floor. "Did you dress up just for me?" Lucy laughs musically over the music, playfully slapping his arm and telling him to stop saying things like that otherwise people may get the wrong idea. "Thank you Loki for your compliment then, I am looking rather sexy aren't I?" The blonde winks at him whilst sipping her drink through a metal straw. "You don't look too bad yourself." Lucy smiles, enjoying dancing with her friend, completely unaware of a certain Lightning mage scowling at the sight of her in the lion spirits embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy skips home happily, the alcohol numbing the early morning cold from touching her skin.

Tonight was really fun!

Erza had dragged Natsu and Gray away from their dancing partners and made them get all kinds of things for her as she drunkenly swayed with her swords swinging around her and an amused but disguised Jellal. Cana and Bix had snaked off somewhere, probably having sex in the nearest bathroom or the darkest corner, whilst the rest of the Fairy Tail family were challenging the bartenders to drinking contests.

Lucy laughs to herself, remembering how the staff were only drinking water as they were working, this causing the mages to get absolutely slaughtered! For most of the night, Lucy danced with Loki before telling him to go off and have fun whilst pointing out a few looser women she has spotted.

Jumping up onto the canal wall, Lucy bounces along causing her keys to jingle happily in the still air. "Looking good Miss Lucy!" The canal men yell out to her as she waves at them good morning.

The blonde stretches her arms above her head, purring slightly from the sensation before she looks up at the sky. A dreamy look crosses sets into her features as she watches the stars twinkle.

"Oi Blondie! Really think balancing drunk is a good idea?" Lucy snaps her head towards the direction of Laxus deep voice, her feet slipping.

A squeal escapes her lips as Lucy closes her eyes, preparing herself for the impact of the freezing waters hitting her.

Instead, a pair of string arms pulls her against a rock hard chest. "What is it with you constantly falling at my feet? I know I'm handsome, but come on." The two mages stare at each other, still in an embrace, their hearts pounding in their chests rapidly at their proximity. Lucy licks her lips, causing Laxus eyes to snap down to watch that action. She holds her breath as she stares at him, watching as Laxus lowers his face towards her.

Lucy's eyes widen as she watches him motionless, as if caught up in one of Freeds body paralyzing runes, before pushing herself out of the Lightning Dragon Slayers hold and having moved so that she is now facing the canal instead of having her back to it. "Lucy Kick!"

Caught off guard, Lucy boots the blonde around the side of his handsome face, sending him crashing to the paved ground. She flicks her hair back out of her eyes as Laxus shocked expression turns back to his usual annoyed scowl. "What the duck Blondie?!"

In seconds, Laxus is back on his feet again, gripping her arms tightly and pushing her against the wall as low growl erupt deeply from his chest. Lucy bites the inside of her cheek, ashamed of herself for enjoying the sound so much.

Laxus breath tickles the soft skin on her cheek, his chest pounding hard as he struggles to control himself.

"You tried to kiss me Lightning Rod." Lucy's hands shake as they lightly touch his arms. "And I'm not drunk! I'll have you know that I am rather merry."

The Celestial Spirit mage is incredibly aware of the other blondes body molded against her own. She breathes in deeply, a moan escaping from her traitorous throat as she involuntarily smiles. "From the smell of it, you are rather merry too." Lucy lightly boops his nose with her index finger. Laxus smiles, resting his forehead against her own. From such a small gesture, it causes both of their hearts to run marathons.

"So, kissing me is so bad that you have resorted to kicking me?" Laxus smirks, still feeling the bruise that the Lucy Kick gave him. He watches her from barely open eyes, his rough hands lazily moving up and down her arms, causing Lucy's hands to grip him tighter against herself.

"From the way that your body is reacting to me, I'd say that you're struggling not to."

Slowly- hesitantly- the Lightning mage brings his face closer to hers, as if afraid that she will try to attack him again if he did. Lucy is left speechless, her breath stolen from her, with her body burning stronger than any flame Natsu can ever make. Her chocolate brown eyes lock on the Lightning Dragon Slayers lips. "Do you realize what it did to me, watching you dance with all of those sorry excuses for males tonight?" He mumbles, his breath fanning her trembling lips.

Without any more delay, he crushes his lips against hers, a needy moan ripping from both of their throats as their tongues battle for dominance. "You have no idea what it was like to watch that Playboy's hands all over you."

The older mage kisses her again, pressing his firm body against her own, almost purring from how amazing it feels. Lucy trembles at the sensations, attempting to will her brain to think.

Lucy feels the now familiar buzz build up within her, like when her aura touched the golden energy.

Loki…

The blondes kiss quickly becomes more needy, as though each is the others personal life force and they are greedily getting their fill.

He mentioned Loki…

The small blonde can feel anger and guilt build up again. How can she be standing here kissing this incredibly sexy mage after how heartless he was to one of her spirits?! One of her friends?! A large callused hand travels down Lucy's arm to her waist, tracing circles there as he nibbles onto her bottom lip. No, she shouldn't be doing this… Not here… Not now…

Golden light wraps around her body, forcibly pushing the Lightning mage away from her, sending him crashing back into the canal wall and causing a giant crack to appear.

With a startled squeak, Lucy dashes into her apartment building at the sight of Laxus shocked expression. "Bye Spark Plug!" Once inside, she slams the door behind her and then leans against it, taking deep gulps before her heart rate slowly steadies itself. What the hell was that?

Walking into her bedroom on shaky legs, Lucy's lips tingle, still craving Laxus. A large crack sounds as lightning flashes outside before leaving her alone in the dark. With a heavy sigh, Lucy kicks off her heels and falls headfirst into bed, surrendering herself to Dreamland knowing full well that she would definitely be having another one of those sex filled dreams again.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucys head pounds as she bolts upright in bed, the sheets once again wrapped around her legs and she is covered in sweat. The blonde groans as she rolls out of bed towards the bathroom. The dreams came again last night and has been one of the most detailed so far!

The blonde stares at her reflection and grimaces. Her hair is sticking up in all directions, her mascara running down her face and her lipstick is smudged where the Sex God had attacked them. With shaky fingers, Lucy gingerly touches her lips, remembering the taste of him still on her tongue, her body stirring as her mind plays scenes of what could have happened if she hadn't put a stop to it when she did.

Lucy jumps in the shower, letting the water run across her body, thinking back to that golden light. Ever since she created it at the gym, Capricorn and herself have been trying to replica it but it always only manages to lightly cover her fingertips. Last night however, her whole body seemed to come alive with it and she was able to push the great Laxus back… What was different in that situation compared to any other? _Laxus._ A voice whispers inside her head.

With a rumbling stomach, Lucy exits the bathroom, getting changed into her gym clothes and grabbing an apple before leaving. Holding onto her keys whilst biting into the apple, Lucy calls forth Aries, the timid ram spirit. "I thought that we could run together, you up for it?" A smile spreads over Aries face as she raises her bashful head and makes eye contact. "Of course, I love running!"

As the two run across the town, they talked about this and that, enjoying each others company and the sights they saw. A few people waved as they sped past. "Race you to the Guild Miss Lucy!" Aries giggles, sprinting off. Lucy picks up her pace, loving that the shy spirit is coming more out of her shell. The two crash through the Guild Hall doors at the same time, breathing heavily. "New personal best!" Lucy high-fives her spirit friend.

As soon as she got into the Guild, Lucy could feel a strong gaze upon her, moving her eyes towards it; Lucy blushes when her eyes meet Laxus as he leans over the railing from the Second Floor. Lucy bites her lip, tearing her gaze away from his heated stare. A chime sounds.

"Well done Princess." Loki opens his own gate along with Virgo, passing Lucy her water bottle and a towel before Loki winks at the ram spirit. "Arigato Loki. Arigato Virgo. So Loki, how was your night?" Lucy winks at him as the trio walks towards the bar. "Oh, a gentleman never kiss and tells. What I'm more interested in is my two beautiful women being all hot and sweaty." Aries blushes brighter than Erzas' hair and Lucy giggles before ordering a strawberry protein shake from the gorgeous Mirajane.

"Hey Lu, did you have fun last night with a certain lightnings rod?" Cana smirks, nudging the blondes arm and winking, clearly proud of her innuendo which has completely ruined the lightning rod nickname forever for Lucy. "What happened Princess? Punishment?" Lucy laughs at her maid spirit, telling her no as she blushes, resisting the urge to find Laxus on the Second Floor with her eyes. Has Laxus been telling people about them making out?

Lucy shrugs, laughing nervously as she looks at her friends, whilst Cana winks at Virgo. "It was just a little dance with Laxus… Anyway, I'm surprised that you're here and not still wrapped up in bed with Bix." Cana sighs deeply, a dreamy smile on her face. "And before you ask Virgo, there definitely was some sort of punishment involved knowing those two… Well, maybe not punishment, but there was bond to be whips and handcuffs!" Virgos lips twitch at Lucys playful words. "Shame really, I would have loved to spend the whole day in bed with Bix but I am on my way out now. Big mission and all." Cana throws a bag over her shoulder before walking towards the exit. "Later Virgo. Oh, and Lucy, remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Lucy laughs. "So, do everything then?" Cana winks before leaving.

Shortly after, Lucys spirit friends depart to the Spirit World after the lion convinces the ram to go on a date with him. After finishing her shake, Lucy heads into the gym, still feeling Laxus eyes on her the whole way there.

Laxus frowns as he watches the blonde trying not to look at him, his mind still on last nights events… Never, in all of his years, has a woman been able to stir him up as much as she does… Has made him do things that he generally would not want to do for anyone else…

As soon as she came through the door, her scent hit him, tempting him to run down the stairs and finish what they started last night!

Laxus got to the Guild early this morning after another restless nights sleep where he was plagued with dreams of a certain blonde mage wrapped around him. He spent a few hours in the library, trying to find out what that golden force field was last night but he had come up empty.

An hour or so ago, Laxus had walked up the steps, taking him to the Second Floor only to find Loki leaning against one of the pillars with his arms crossed over his chest. Laxus scowls at him, ready to bite his head off for something or another, as he begins to feel irritated already.

The lion spirit pushes his glasses up his nose as he watches the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

Laxus ignores him, striding into his office and dropping himself into his large office chair, groaning slightly when seeing that the ginger man followed him in there. Loki puts his hands into his own pockets, looking slightly uncomfortable before straightening his spine. "Look, before I was accepted back into the Celestial Spirit World we used to hang out every now and then and we had fun, right?" Laxus watches him with a raised eyebrow, thinking back to memories of the two of them going on missions together every now and then as well as them drinking a few beers served by the lovely Mirajane.

Laxus scratches his forehead as the memories slightly twist his gut.

He sighs deeply. "Look man, I think that I get where you are going with this… kind of… and I am going to talk first." The Lightning Dragon Slayer stands. "I was a real jerk about what I said to you in the gym. I was on edge that day and I couldn't stop myself for saying what I did." Laxus scratches the back of his neck, pulling an awkward face. "What I said was wrong. Fucking wrong. Unbelievably fucking wrong. "Loki nods, a small smile pulling at his lips as he watches the Lightning mages discomfort. "Laxus, the whole of Fiore knows that you are a jerk. I said things that I should not have said too."

Laxus nods his head as Loki continues. "We've known each other for a long time." Loki takes off his glasses, cleaning them with a handkerchief from within his suit pocket. "I known that you have taken an interest in Lucy." Laxus scowls, opening his mouth before Loki cuts him off again. "I don't care that you are either going to tell me to fuck off or that you couldn't care less, just listen. Lucy saved my life. She even demanded an audience with the Spirit King himself – which he complied to- and forced him to change his decision of letting me fade away, to actually let me back into my position as leader of the Zodiacs." Laxus raises his eyebrows, listening to every word, shocked at himself with how much he wants to hear more about Blondie. "She made him change Celestial Law -something that I have never seen anyone do- and saved my life. From that day on, I swore my life to her and her bloodline for the continuation of my existence." Loki puts his glasses back on before straightening his tie. "She has been through a lot of shit and she always manages to come out smiling, telling people that she is fine and doing everything in her power to make sure that everybody else is happy even above herself at times. I am protective over Lucy and with you showing an interest in her, I was worried that you were going to hurt her or take advantage but from the Spirit World, I have seen that she can take care of herself and that maybe you won't be a completely dick."

"I get that, man." Laxus shrugs, scratching his chin before holding his hand out to Loki who does the same, both smiling slightly. "If you do do anything to hurt her, just know that the whole of the Celestial Spirit World will just be lining up to pay you back for that, not to mention all of those who love her from Earthland. And everyone loves Lucy." Laxus gulps slightly before squaring his shoulders. "Come on, let me buy you a beer as an apologies."

Once outside of the office, Laxus feels a shiver run up his spine as Lucy crashes through the Guild with another spirit of hers. "I'll have to have a rain check on that beer. See you around Lightning Rod." Loki smirks as he disappears only to reappear downstairs in front of Lucy with yet another mage.


	16. Chapter 16

Once inside the gym, the lion spirit opens his own gate again, causing Lucy to laugh. "Loki, seriously, you literally just left me." Loki shrugs. "I thought that I could have a word with you before the Guild becomes crowded, taking her hand and leading her towards the bench. "It's about Laxus."

The Celestial Spirit mage raises an eyebrow at her trusty lion as he sits down next to her, draping one arm over her shoulders. The blonde bites her lip, torn between wanting to ask what happened and also wanting to respect Loki's privacy by not pushing him into spilling all of the beans.

The spirit laughs softly next to her. "No need to worry Princess, no punches were exchanged." Lucy nods her head, curiosity clawing at her.

Loki's hand strokes her arm reassuringly. "Even though he is an arrogant arsehat, he brought me a beer… Well, that has been rain checked but the sentiment still withstands. We're alright now." Lucy sighs, tying up her hair into a high ponytail. "Just because he brought you a drink, it doesn't mean that his words can be taken back. What he said was horrid. You, and all of my spirits, are members of this Guild and not some pawns used to do my bidding." Lucy crosses her arms across her impressive chest.

Loki smiles softly at her. "He might not try to act like it but Laxus feels bad about what he said; you know that his team chewed him out for it as well." Lucy's eyes widen slightly, touched that the Thunder God Tribe would do such a thing. "The beer was his apology and I accepted it." Loki lightly strokes Lucys' cheek as he watches the clogs turning within her head as she processes what he has just said. "You can stop ignoring him now. I know that you have been struggling with staying angry at him." Lucy opens her mouth to argue but Loki wraps his arms around her in a warm embrace. "It's okay to forgive him Lucy." Loki lets her go, sending the blonde a wink before closing his own gate, going back to the Spirit World, and letting his master get her training in.


	17. Chapter 17

Laxus scratches the stubble on his chin, smirking as he thinks about how even after she pushes him away on numerous times, there has been a burning lust shinning through those chocolate ones as well. Oh, what he would give to have taken her up to her apartment and completely ravish her.

"Laxus, did you see that Lucy came in?" Mira passes him a mug of coffee, smiling at him a little too innocently for Laxus liking. His eyes narrow at her as he grunts. "She looked very beautiful last night, didn't she? Such a lovely dress on that stunning figure." Mira smiles again as Laxus wonders where the Demon is going with this. "You know Laxus, it wouldn't have surprised me if someone took her home last night and had their way with her over and over again… From the stories she has told me, she is rather insatiable in the bedroom. And flexible too." Laxus grip tighten around his goblet as images of last night resurface. "In another life, I would love to push her down on the bed and devour her." Laxus look out of the corner of his eye, surprised at the Take Over mages confession as she looks back at him with her usual content smile. Laxus shrugs, telling himself to just let her be, and trying to keep his mind from wondering to imaginings of the two gorgeous mages having sex.

In the dream, Lucy was clawing his back as he pounded into her again and again, making her whimper and telling him to go harder. Laxus mind wonder, wanting to grab hold of the busty blonde, pull her into the nearest closet and taking her from behind, not caring that they are in the Guild and other may hear. Laxus licks his lips. "If Natsu wasn't so involved with Lisanna, I would have said that they would be a perfect couple." Mira smiles at the angry vein pulsing in the Lightning Dragon Slayers neck. He bites the inside of his cheek as a glare settles over his face. "I guess her and Gray are cute too; think of their babies!" Laxus down his coffee, ignoring the fact that it burned his mouth before pushing heavily away from the railing.

Adrenaline pulses through his veins and he knows that if he doesn't do something soon about this pent up energy, he was going to explode. "Oh, Laxus! If you're going to the gym, can you give this to Lucy? She let me borrow it last night. I'm just swamped here." Mira smirks as Laxus scowls, passing him a cylinder container before disappearing, knowing that the Lightning mage is going to the gym.

Laxus snatches the lipstick off the Demon, grunting as he walked to the gym. Swamped? Yeah right! There's hardly anyone here. Laxus glances down at the object briefly before walking into the gym, his eyes averted to the blonde doing jumping jacks.

He squares his jaw, watching the way her tits bound with every jump and groaning under his breath. "Blondie."

Lucy turns towards the sound, her eyes widening as she sees that Laxus is watching her. "Hi Spark Plug." She mutters, wiping sweat from her brow before walking towards him. It seems that every time that he is near, she has to get closer to him.

He pushes the plastic cylinder towards her as he watches sweat run from her neck down into that heavenly chest of hers. A smirk appears on Lucy's face as she takes this lipstick. "Thanks Sparky, didn't think this was your colour." Laxus snorts, trying not show that he is amused.

Lucy shifts her weight, her eyes glancing towards the exit, her feet eeluctantlt moving towards it. "Oi Blondie." Laxus calls, causing Lucy to watch him curiously, her hands playing with the lipstick between her slim fingers. The Lightning mage runs a hand through his golden spikes, averting his gaze as an unusual sensation of nervousness claws at his stomach. "If you want an extra help training, just ask." He gets his teeth, mentally yelling at himself for sounding like a total sap.

"That would be awesome!" Lucy squeals, throwing herself into the Lightning Dragon Slayers arms, a massive smile on her face.

As suddenly as she jumped into them, Lucy jumped back, face red as her body hums. She down, a hand touching her keys, her face dropping. "Oh." Lucy bites her lip, knowing that Laxus has apologized to Loki, she is free to be friends with him, only now she is unsure with herself.

Laxus frowns at the disappointed look on her face. "What?" He grunts, putting his hands deep into his pockets to stop himself for reaching out and touching her again. "It's erm, it's nothing." Lucy mutters.

He grunts. "You should really cool down."

Lucy shrugs, running her tongue over her bottom lip. "There's a lot of things which I do that I really shouldn't." She winks before turning to leave, causing Laxus to watch her hips sway with a smirk. "It balances it all out!" She waves her hand above her head as the gyms door closes behind her.

That woman is really something.


	18. Chapter 18

It's been a few weeks since Laxus offer and she has managed to avoid him since but it has been hard. It seems like he is always around, his eyes watching her. Not that she wouldn't love to be trained by a strong S-Class mage -especially one so gorgeous- but she has been busy. Well, that's a lie. Kind of. She just is unsure how she will act if they were alone together…

After she walked out of the gym that day, she was crushed into the arms of Natsu with Happy flying over their heads gleefully laughing before a job flyer gets shoved under her nose and Team Natsu headed on their travels together.

As jobs go, it was a relatively easy one; helping out a fellow mage from a few towns over transporting some of his magical items to a new shop. It was funny to see Natsu visibly pale when the shopkeeper said that they would need to travel by carriage. Erza sat inside with the items, eating some strawberry shortcake and talking to the older mage about different magical armour, while the others walked alongside it. Of course, a few times Grey and Natsu got bored and started fighting until a stray strike hit Lucy on the back of her head. After a quick Lucy Kick, they were rather well behaved for the rest of the journey.

The blonde Celestial Mage sighs as she sits at the bar with her head in her hands, bored out of her mind.

"I'm surprised to see you still here Lucy, I thought you would have loved to go on a mission." Mira smiles at the blonde sweetly as she gives a weak smile in response. "Normally, I would but all of the jobs left are too difficult for me to do as a Solo mission, even with my spirits."

The Guild hall doors burst open and in strides Laxus. Lucy holds her breath as she watches him, biting her lip as her eyes travel over him. Mira leans closer to her, a mischievous smile on her face. "I'm sure we can do something about that." Lucy tears her gaze away from the Lightning Slayer to raise an eyebrow at the Take Over mage. "Mirajane, what-?"

"Hi Laxus, sure is quiet here today." The Lightning mage grunts as he leans against the bar. "Lucy was just saying how she would love to go on a job but they all request more than one mage." Laxus raises an eyebrow, watching the blushing blonde at the corner of his eye, a small smirk twitching at his lips. The Take Over mage passes him his usual coffee which he sips. "Is that so?"

"Oh, yes. And there is one that came in today which would be just perfect for Lucy." Lucy narrows her eyes at the resident barmaid, wondering what she is getting at. Mira pulls out a job flyer from her apron, sighing at it with a soft smile on her face. "Mira, it's okay. If the job is still available when the others come back, then I will see if they want to go on it with me." Mira claps her hands. "Oh, maybe Gray will go with you! Wouldn't they make a good team Laxus?" The Lightning mage chokes on his coffee, his jaw tightening at the too innocent smile on the Demons face. "Maybe." He grumbles. "But Lucy, isn't your rent due soon?" Lucy nods, slightly confused at the conversation. "And Laxus, you finished your paperwork yesterday for the next couple of months-" "You told me that Gramps needed those ASAP." Mira waves a hand dissmissingly at him. "I know! As both of you are free, how about you two do this together?!" Mira beams, passing the flyer to Lucy's hands as both the blondes stare at the mage with open mouths. "You're both free now so it will be perfect, yes?" Before they have a chance to answer, Mira stamps the flyer, beaming brighter at the two of them. "Great! You better go and get your things ready! Go, go now. You don't want to keep the client waiting and give Fairy Tail a bad name for being tardy now do you? Have fun you two!" Mira giggles, basically pushing them out if the Guld Hall and closing the front doors behind her.

"Weird fucking demon." Laxus mutters before turning his gaze to the Celestial Spirit mage who looks down at the flyer biting her lip before sighing. "I guess we are doing this then Spark Plug."

Lucy sighs as she walks from her apartment to the train station, fiddling nervously with her keys as Plus dances beside her. As soon as she got home, Virgo opened her own gate to tell Lucy that Mira had filled her in and she has everything packed. She barely had time to scribble a note to her team, telling them that she was going on a mission with Laxus and not to worry, before the spirit pushed her out the door. Lucy bites her lip, wondering what those two have planned.


	19. chapter 19

She pulls the job flyer out of her short pocket and reads it over.

 _Please send help quickly!_

 _For weeks, items from the Heavens Gaze Watchtower and Museum have been stolen, suspected by mages. We need a couple of strong mages, who can find those responsible and bring them to justice before we re-open our new Celestial exhibit._

A sigh escapes her lip, hopefully she won't be too much of a liability to Laxus on this mission but it seems simple enough. And exciting! Lucy hasn't been to the watchtower in many moons, not since the refurbishment, and she is looking forward to get a chance to have a look around. Apparently, they have lots more exhibits inside the museum.

Even though she slightly worried that she will hold Laxus back, Lucy can't help the bubble of excitement building inside of her with the knowledge that her and Laxus will be working together on the mission. Alone.

Lucy summoned Plue after she left her street and scooped him up in her arms letting him nuzzle into her chest. As she leisurely walks towards Mangolia station.

Laxus leans against one of the trains pillars, his eyes closed and his sound pod playing over his ears, a large duffle bag at his feet. When the small Blondes scent reaches him, he lazily cracks an eye open and scoffs. "What?" She asks, looking down at herself and wondering if she had something embarrassing like toilet paper stuck to the bottom of her combat boots. After subtlety checking that she was indeed in the clear, she places Plue onto the ground and smooths out her shirt. "You haven't even bought a bag." The mage pushes himself off the pillar, picking up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. "This train is ours, come on." The Celestial Spirit mage watches his broad back walk towards the station before scooping Plue up again and running after the mage. With those long legs, he sure walks fast!

Once inside the train, Lucy puts Plue down on the ground, a hand resting on her hip as a smile forms on her face. "Actually, Scar Face, I have a bag. Virgo is looking after it for me in the Spirit World." Laxus smirks as he finds them an empty compartment and makes himself comfortable by laying down across the booth, pursing his lips. "Whatever."

Lucy lightly scratches Plues head as his whole body shakes, looking around at the compartment, before she takes a seat opposite the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Laxus raises his eyebrow at the small creature before looking back at Lucy. "Why is it shaking?"

Lucy glares. "His name is Plue and he is a Dog Spirit." Laxus sighs, moving himself into a sitting position, pulling his Sound Pods to rest around his neck with an annoyed sigh hissing through clenched teeth. "Shit Blonde, I didn't mean anything by that. Just wondering what i-he was doing is all." Lucy huffs, crossing her arms over her large chest. "It's what he does. He probably wants the sweets that you have in your jacket."

Laxus raises an eyebrow at Blondie as the little spirit pulls on the edge of his jacket. She smiles slightly at him. "Plue is a dog spirit so he can smell them. Me on the other hand, I have on good authority that a certain green haired mage has a weakness for them so I assumed that you would have them on you out of habit." Laxus grunts, knowing that the Demon was the one to spill such information and he definitely does not want to know what the story is behind Mira knowing. Lucy giggles. "Yes, Mira may have told me something about pouring 'sugary goodness' all over herself and Freed licking it -" Laxus waves his hands in front of his face, grimacing. "I don't wanna know Blondie." Lucy chuckles to herself, happy that she was able to make the great Laxus Dreyer blush, enjoying teasing him.

She watches as the Lightning mage reaches into his pocket and passes a toffee to Plue who dances happily. A small smile twitches at Laxus lips, causing Lucy's heart to flutter.

Lucy stretches her arms, feeling her shoulders click, a smile on her face. "Right, I had Grandpa Crux research the blueprints of the watchtower and I have found the perfect place for us to camp. It's close to the site but not so close that anyone will be able to spot us; hopefully we can catch our little Tea Leaf in the act and have the element of surprise." Laxus looks at her from the corner of his eye as the dog spirit manages to climb up on his seat after much effort, and curling up in his lap.

Lucy tugs her hair behind her ears, surprising a giggle from seeing the large Lightning mage pat the tiny celestial spirit on his head as he slumbers. "Grandpa Crux also informed me that they have rare antiquities and journals regarding the stars." Laxus nods, thinking it over. "So, they have items directly relating to Celestial Spirit mage." The younger blondes smile brightens, nodding her head enthusiastically. "Yes. As not much is known about my form of magic, they do have a little exhibit there solely focusing on it too. I can't wait to see it all!" A smile tugs at Laxus lips as he watches Lucy clapping her hands together with a dreamy look on her face before a thought occurs to her, darkening her mood, as she wonders exactly what was stolen.

"Once we get there and have talked to the museum's curator, we should walk around and have a look to familiarize ourselves with the layout. Who knows, maybe something will jump out at us about this mission."


	20. chapter 20

For the next hour, the two mages spent brainstorming about the mission they are currently going to face before a relaxed silence settles between the pair. Laxus watches as the blonde reads through a large leather bound book that one of her spirits brought her.

Lucy averts her gaze from the book to eye the Lightning Dragon Slayers as he stares out the window. "You don't seem to be as affected as Natsu is when it comes to vehicles." Laxus scoffs. "Not all Dragon Slayers are the same Blondie." Lucy laughs as he raises an eyebrow at her. "I know that Spark Plugs. I also know that the other Slayers -minus Wendy due to her wind magic- hate travelling like this." Laxus shrugs. "I'm used to it."

He grimaces as he leans back in his seat, closing his eyes after the train shakes lightly, ignoring the ill feeling creeping over him from using transport. Lucy laughs again. "Not completely used to it I see." The blonde Celestial Spirit mage says her goodbyes to Plue as he disappears in a shimmer of gold before placing her book next to her seat and standing up. Laxus grunts as the compartment shakes again, opening his eyes to see what the younger blonde was doing.

Lightly, she sits next to the older mage and pulls on his arm. "Lay your head down on my lap Dragon Man." Laxus smirks slightly, opening his mouth to make a crude remark but Lucy continues talking. "I do this all the time with Natsu and he says that it helps." The Lightning Dragon Slayers frowns, not liking the idea of that fire fucktard being in that position with Blondie. He shrugs his shoulders, telling himself that he doesn't care, and does as the blonde says.

As soon as his head is in her lap, Lucy runs her fingers through his hair, causing his breathing to hitch. It feels nice to have her touching him. Lucy smiles softly down at him, her brown eyes looking deep into his stormy ones. "Feel better?" Laxus closes his eyes, knowing that if he continues to look at her whilst they are in this state, he will eventually give into his body's wishes. "Is alright."

After half an hour later, the train pulls into the station and the mages grab their belongings before departing into the cool air outside. "Finally." Laxus mutters, glad that his stomach has settled but a little annoyed that they are no longer touching. Lucy smiles at him, throwing her fist up into the air. "Let's make Fairy Tail proud!"

Laxus smiles back at her whilst rolling his eyes as he starts moving in the direction of Heaven's Gate. "Okay Blondie, save some of that enthusiasm, we have a walk ahead of us." Lucy pouts slightly at the prospect of having to walk but pushes her legs to match Laxus long strides.

He watches her from the corner of his eye, amused at her actions as her gaze jumps from one new thing to another; even going to far as to tugging on Laxus arm to point out things to him as they pass, almost as bad as Ever when she drags the Thunder God Team shopping for 'essentials'.

The memory of their last adventure places in his mind; they finished the job early and Evergreen convinced them all to look around the city and through every fucking shop. Half an hour later, Bix runs up to Laxus with his arms full of various toys and magically enfused prank items. When Ever saw and told him that he shouldn't waste his money, he whined worse that Cana does when she gets cut off, saying that he 'Really, really, super, super, needs them!'

Lucy watches the Lightning Dragon Slayers laugh slightly under his breath, happy at the sight.

She was worried that this mission would be awkward between them as they haven't really talked before and whatever it was that was going on between the pair when it comes to their hormones, but both of them were relatively relaxed in each other's company.

When the Watchtower comes into view, Lucy's eyes widen with excitement. "Race you Dragon Man!" Lucy screams as she sprints off towards the building. Laxus watches her body bounce as she runs, a smirk on his lips as the beast within growls, wanting to chase her.

"Oh Blondie, you should never challenge a Dragon Slayer."


	21. Chapter 21

Lucy is bent over, hands on her knees, breathing heavily as she playfully glares daggers at the Lightning Dragon Slayer in front of her. A lazy smirk is on his face, causing Lucy to stick her tongue out at him. "No fair Dragon Man! You weren't meant to use your lighting zappy teleport thingy!"

Laxus raises his eyebrow as he leans against the watchtower. His thick arms are crossed over his chest, loving that from this angle, he can see perfectly down the busty blondes black vest top. "Tsk. I don't remember agreeing to that." Laxus scoffs, pushing himself up from his leaning position once Lucy straightens up herself, slightly disappointed that his heavenly view of her yellow lace bra is once again hidden from his predatory gaze. "No one likes a sore loser Blondie. Nice bra by the way. Yellow looks good on you."

Before Lucy can make a witty comment back, Laxus is already walking into the building laughing heartily at Lucy blushing with her mouth open wide. The blonde mage mumbles something about Laxus being a 'cheating pervert' before moving quickly to follow after him, laughing with him. She didn't mean to laugh, but listening to the usually stoic man booming, it was hard for Lucy not to do the same, especially when it causes her heart to lighten so.

Once inside the large stone building, the Fairy Tail mages walk up to the reception desk. A small old woman with large spectacles, resembling a tatty barn owl, takes her eyes away from her work to look at them. "Welcome to Heavens Gate Watchtower and Museum, unfortunately, we aren't open yet. Come back in an hour time." The old woman's voice is croaky, her eyes shining slightly as she regards the mages in front of her. Laxus grunts as the old woman seems to take a longer interest in Lucy and the keys resting at her hip.

"Oh, hello, we aren't here to visit the museum." The receptionist tilts her head to the side, her pointed nose sticking in the air. "We have an appointment with the Curator." Lucy says politely as she points to the guild insignia stamped on her hand. "And yours?" The woman's beady eyes narrow slightly at Laxus. He sighs, lifting up his shirt and showing his black Guildmark too. Lucy bites her bottom lip, causing Laxus to smirk as he catches her staring at his abs. The receptionist adjusts her glasses before nodding. "Very well. Wait here and don't touch anything." The owl-like woman jumps off from her chair behind the desk and scurries soundlessly out of the room.

Laxus smooths out his shirt, turning his head slightly towards the blonde next to him. "See anything you like Blondie?" Lucy shivers slightly as Laxus leans towards her and whispers in her ear. Laxus watches as she shakes herself before rolling her eyes. "You wish Lightning Breath."

Laxus scoffs slightly, raising an amused blonde eyebrow. "I caught you practically drooling Blondie. If you want to touch them, all you have to do is ask." Lucy bites her lip, as if contemplating whether or not she actually should, before she lightly pushes his chest.

"Not every woman finds you irresistible Laxus Dreyer." Laxus smirk broadens, loving the sound of his name roll of her tongue. "From the way you acted outside your apartment after the club, I would say that you, Lucy Heartfillia, definitely find me…" He leans closer to her so that his lips brush against her ear. "Irresistible."

The lobby door opens again and the old receptionist walks through, causing the mages to unwillingly put some distance between themselves. Laxus runs a hand through his hair, happy with the effect that he has on the other mage who holds a hand against chest and breathes heavily. Lucy sticks her tongue out at him again, causing him to snicker.

"Dr. Banks will only be a moment." The old woman croaks before typing away.

Laxus watches the blonde mage out of the corner of his eye, amused at watching her body settle down and now her eyes are excitedly scanning around. As she's trying to take in as many sights that she can, she bounces slightly on the balls of her feet. The Lightning Dragon Slayer grins, watching her body before turning his gaze away, picking up a map at the front desk and pocketing it. "Here he comes now."

A tall man in a nice suit strides into the room, looking more like a business executive than a museum curator. He smiles charmingly at the mages before shaking their hands. "You must be from Fairy Tail, I am the curator Dr. Banks, thank you for coming so promptly." After brief introductions, the mages follow Dr. Banks around the museum, listening as he points various things out to them and answering Blondies questions about some of the items on show every now and then.

"As you are aware, we have been subject to theft over the last few weeks. Most of the items stolen have been small things here and there with little archeological value, however it is our new Celestial exhibit which causes the most concern." The trio walk into a large room painted like the nights sky with different constellations glowing around the walls.

Lucy smiles as she glances around the room, excited to have the opportunity to see such a room filled with various celestial objects. "The most recent theft has been one of our prized possessions, Orion's belt." Lucy gasps slightly. "I read about that! It was excavated a couple of months ago not too far from here!"

Dr. Banks nods his head at the mage, his eyes looking at the middle of the room with an empty case sitting there. "That's correct. It's good to see someone as young as yourself taking such an interest." Lucy laughs slightly at the compliment event though Dr. Banks monotone tone makes it seem less genuine. "Of course I do. I'm a Celestial Spirit mage and I like to read up as much as I can in relation to the Spirit World. Grandpa Crux informed me that Orion's belt has been missing for many millennium, as well as some of the other items in this room, and holds great magical power."

The Curator scratches his chin as he regards Lucy, his eyes slowly giving her the once over. Laxus tightens his jaw at the action, feeling anger swell inside if him at the sight of Dr. Banks eyes shimmer slightly. "A Celestial Spirit mage? That's very interesting indeed... I saw you at the Games and I was rather disappointed when you were unable to perform Urano Metria against that red haired woman of Raven Tail." Lucy bows her head slightly, still slightly upset with herself for being unable to finish it then. Maybe if she was stronger, she could have cast the spell before Flare threatened Asuka...

Laxus broadens his shoulders, unconsciously stepping closer to Lucy, his arm bringing comfort to the younger mage as it brushes against her own. "Raven Tail cheated and Blondie had to stop herself from completing that spell in order to save another member of our Guild. What she did was brave and stopping like she did proves how strong she is." Freed roughly explained to the Lightning Dragon Slayer about Lucy's magic before the Grand Magic Games and he knows from experience just how difficult it is to stop a spell when it's started, especially something as strong as Urano Metria and when it was so close to being completed at that!

Lucy smiles softly up at the Dragon Slayer as the curator shrugs, not interested in the excuse. "What makes you think it's mages?" Laxus asks, his eyes scanning the area for anywhere a thief could break in. "Our security system is the best money can buy and if it wasn't for the number missing artifacts, we wouldn't have known that anything was tampered with." The curator says in a bored tone, obviously tired of their questions already. "Have you noticed anyone suspicious around the exhibit?"

The curator shrugs. "I'm a very busy man. There have been a few people standing too close to certain exhibits but not anyone worth mentioning." Dr. Banks glances down at his watch before sighing. "I have a meeting that I am expected for. Please have a look around. We are expecting a quick result on this one." With that, the curator walks away, leaving the mages staring after him.

"Fat lot of good he was." Laxus grumbles before running a hand through his hair. "Alright Blondie, I'll look around the perimeter and find weaknesses in the system where a thief can take advantage, and you can talk to the staff. You're better with that social crap."

Lucy isn't listening. After Dr. Banks left, she walked around the Celestial exhibit, eager to see the rare items encased behind the clear glass when something caught her eye. "Yo, Blondie, you listenin'?" Over in the far corner furthest away from Laxus, on a podium all by itself, is a single silver key.

Laxus looks over at the blonde, noticing her tiny fists balled at her sides as she stares at the key. "You alright there Blondie?" A large hand touching her shoulder brings Lucy out of her trance. Lucy turns her head towards him, nodding her head slowly. "Sorry, what?"

The Lightning Dragon Slayer scowls slightly, his eyes searching her face and then down to the small key, trying to figure out what was wrong. "I asked if you were alright." His breath caresses her cheek, causing a slight blush to form under the skin. The smaller blonde hangs her head slightly, her hair fanning over her face, shielding Laxus view. "I'm okay. It's just… well… that's a spirit key." Laxus nods his head slightly. "It shouldn't be kept away like this. That poor Spirit has been lost for a millennium, and now it's spending it's days stuck here behind glass… It's not right." Lucy sighs again, flicking her hair out of her eyes and standing straighter. Laxus watches as her shoulders broaden and she flashes him a small smile. "It has nothing to do with the mission and I have wasted enough time here looking at it so we should get to work."

Lucy gives the silver key one last look, her hand gently touching the glass in some form of an apology for the spirit being trapped behind the clear surface before turning away. "Let's bring this criminal down, then I can see what I can do for you."


	22. chapter 22

After a long day, the two mages were able to gather a lot of information about what has been going on at Heavens Gate Watchtower and Museum, and now they are setting up camp. The plot they have chosen is close to the building but under enough cover that they won't be easily spotted. When they settled down into the space under the stars, the two filled each other in on what they have learnt; Lucy found out that the good Dr. Banks is money-motivated and his staff believe that he will stop at nothing to climb higher up the social ladder, whereas Laxus has found a few flaws in the alarm system as well as a possible entrance for the thieves.

Lucy moans, falling down onto the ground, closing her eyes and throwing her left arm over her face. "My feet hurt from walking all over that museum!" Laxus scoffs, dropping firewood down at Lucy's feet, and then lighting it with his lightning. "I thought the whole reason we aren't in a wonderful hotel with an actual bed is because we are meant to stay under the radar." Laxus crosses his arms, smirking down at the blonde. "So, you want us to be in bed right now Blondie?" Lucy giggles, moving her arm slightly so she can look at him. "Why, Dragon Man? Want me to want you to take me to bed?" Laxus frown deepens as it wraps his head around what's happening but fatigue is setting in. "I want to rest Blondie. You and I both know that if we were in bed, we definitely would not be resting." Lucy sighs, feeling her heartbeat rush at his words, her body stirring slightly at his words as she sits up. "Freed taught me a few runes years back. There's one around our campsite, muffling sound and blurring sight." Lucy nods her head. "No one notices us unless they're looking."

"You gonna just sit on ya arse or are you going to whip up some grub?" Laxus asks, his hands against the back of his head as he watches Blondie get onto her knees and stretch. Laxus eyes nearly pop out if his skull at the sound of a low moan escaping from her mouth. The Lightning Dragon Slayer licks his lips, enjoying travelling his eyes all over the mages slim form, and liking seeing Lucy on her knees in front of him. "Yeah, yeah, I'll grab us something thing." Laxus smirks, knowing full well what the blonde mage can grab, as he licks his lips. "Here, help me up, Thunder Butt." His smirk stretches, holding out his hand to her.

With a small tug, Lucy is on her feet and comes crashing into the Lightning Dragon Slayers broad chest, his scent wrapping around her. Laxus holds the blonde firmly against himself, his fingers touching the bare skin at Lucy's hip in a tight grasp. His grip stays tight, as if afraid that if he releases some pressure, Lucy would take her sinfully exquisite body away from pressing against his.

Lucy stares up at him, captivated by his intense gaze. Laxus watches as her tongue licks her bottom lip, wanting desperately to capture her lips with his own. "Thanks." Her voice comes out as a whisper as the mages lean closer towards each other. Laxus brings one of his large hands and tugs a stray piece of hair out of her eyes then lightly cups her cheek. "Anytime Blondie."

The couple's bodies heat up at the contact, urging them to press themselves closer still.

Unable to resist, the Lightning Dragon Slayer lightly kisses the blondes cheek, smiling when he hears Lucy gasp slightly. Lucy's eyes flutter close as Laxus continues to kiss her face, gently biting her jaw as his devilish lips make their way down to Lucy's neck. The Celestial Spirit mage moans as Laxus tongue licks at the patch of skin above the woman's collarbone, causing his grip to tighten onto her. Lucy breathes harder, drawing a growl from Laxus when her legs rub against each other to relieve some of the building tension between her legs. "Laxus!" Lucy gasps at the feeling of his teeth against her bare skin as goosebumps run across her body.

The older mage smirks against the small blonde, enjoying his name pass her lips before her hands pull his face towards her own. Lucy crushes her lips against his in earnest, causing a moan to escape from the pair. The Celestial Spirit mage tangles her fingers through Laxus hair as their tongues battle for dominance. "What are you doing to me Blondie?" Laxus mutters as he attacks her lips again, his rough hands roaming her body. Lucy arches her back as the older mage kisses down her neck again, moaning when he nibbles her skin.

"Laxus…" The Lightning mage gropes her breasts as he continues sucking her neck. "I want…" Laxus growls at her lustful tone. "What do you want Blondie?" His hands slip under Lucy's shirt, his fingers skillfully slipping under her bra to squeeze one of her taunt nipples. "I want…" Lucy moans again, feeling pleasure building as she presses her body more firmly against his. A shiver runs down her spine as his hardened member presses against her. "Yes?" He squeezes her nipple again, harder this time. "I want you to…" Laxus body heats up with every rasping breath they both take. "Say it Blondie!" Laxus growls urgently, wanting to desperately rip off Lucy's clothes and ravish her here and now. "I want you to fuc-"

"Punishment Mistress?" At the sound of a doorbell chiming, Lucy pushes herself away from the other mage. Laxus curses under his breath, running a hand through his hair as he glares at the pink haired spirit in front of them. "Virgo, what are you doing here?" Lucy asks, her body still shaking from Laxus attention. "Its getting late so I bought the dinner you prepared." The chained spirit passes Lucy a basket, smirking at the hicky already forming on her neck.

Lucy's stomach rumbles upon the mention of food and she smiles gratefully at Virgo. "Thank you Virgo. I've been so busy that I forgot about food." Lucy's stomach rumbles again. "Brother wanted to bring it himself but I thought you would prefer if I came, especially with you being in such an intimate position." Lucy's face flushes. "I have your special overnight bag if-" The Celestial Spirit mage quickly shakes her head. "They'll be no need for that, thank you Virgo." Virgo nods her head before disappearing back into the Spirit World.

Laxus grunts as Lucy begins pulling items out of the basket and passes some to Laxus. He accepts the items, his heated gaze on her. "So Blondie, what's in your special overnight bag?" Lucy blushes again before she bites into a bread roll. "Oh, nothing."

For the next half an hour, the two mages ate in silence. Their gazes kept flicking to one another as their minds play naughty images in their heads.

A branch breaks around them, causing the pair to jump to their feet and look towards the sound. "Is that…?"

"Yup. That's our thief." Laxus mutters before the pair follow the person dressed in dark clothes sneak into Heavens Gate. "Looks like things are going to get interesting."


	23. Chapter 23

Keeping low to the ground, the Fairy Tail mages sneak into Heavens Gate Watchtower and Museum, as they follow the thief. Once inside, the mages follow the sound of low muttering, taking them closer to the Celestial exhibit.

Lucys hand grips the handle of her River of Stars celestial whip as her and Laxus briefly share a look – Lucy shaking her head to him when he gestures making a go of brute force - before returning their gazes back towards the thief who is currently pressing her hands up against the glass containing the silver key Lucy was looking at much earlier that day. "I already have Orion's belt, I should get this key too… Afterall, they do go together." The thief cackles causing a shiver to run down Lucys spine. She recognizes that voice from somewhere…

The short form of the thief rolls up her sleeves, revealing wrinkled arms, and causing a flash of silver chain to catch Lucys eye. That must be Orion's belt around her waist!

Laxus silently moves from the doorway of the exhibit and into the room, being careful to keep himself against the wall and within the shadows. "Master wanted me to grab these stupid scrolls but I want this for my own collection, even if it is weak and of stupid magic!" The old thief places her hands against the glass, causing Orion's belt to shine slightly and making the woman able to pass her hands through the glass as if it were never there to begin.

Lucy bites into the inside of her cheek, her hand wrapping tighter over her Fleuve d`etoiles whip at the sight of the thief grasping onto the sliver key. The old woman pulls the key off of its cushion and away from the glass cabinet with a crooked smile. A low growl comes from Laxus as he steps out of the shadows with his arms crossed over his broad chest and a dark scowl decorating his face. The Lightning Dragon Slayer was planning on waiting a little longer to see if this 'Master' person would show up but after seeing the old crow grasping onto the key that Lucy seemed so upset about earlier somehow made him see red. "I'd put that back if I were you." The thief jerks her head toward Laxus causing her hood to fall off and her abnormally large eyes to bulge even more behind her round glasses. "And who are you to tell me what to do Fairy?" Lucy gasps silently upon discovering that the thief is none other than the owl-like receptionist! Laxus grunts, his power rising inside of him, causing the room to soon fill with static energy. The receptionist cackles again. "My Master is much more powerful than you. You don't scare me boy!"

Lucy acts quickly when the owl-lady raises the hand holding the silver key.

With a quick flick of her wrist, the whip from the Spirit World tightly wraps around the old lady's arm, preventing her from being able to summon whichever spirit rests inside. "Oh no you don't lady! That spirit has been through far too much for you to force him to do whatever you command! You're not even a Celestial Spirit wizard!" Lucy pulls hard against her whip in an attempt to move the old thief to face her but, to Lucy's surprise and growing annoyance, the lady doesn't move. "Now, now, where are your manners?" The receptionist grabs ahold of the Fleuve d`etoiles wrapped around her boney arm and pulls it with surprising strength, sending Lucy crashing forward towards Laxus. "You should always respect your elders girl." The owl-like woman cackles again as Laxus glances at the Celestial Spirit mage to make sure that she is okay.

Lucy tugs at her whip once again, using all her might, but the thief throws her arm over her head. The force of the action causes the whip to be ripped from Lucys' hands and fall far out of reach. Lucy grits her teeth, no one should be able to do that much less a little old lady! Laxus growls as sparks of lightning are emitted from his large form. "Urgh, enough of this." One of his lightning bolts aims straight for the old woman, being a sure-thing that she will be hit and the mages can wrap up the mission before going home.

Just before the lightning gets a chance at hitting her, the receptionist gracefully leaps out of the way with such agility which she should not be able to possess. "Oh no, no, no. I'm not that easy to defeat." The woman cackles again, the sound beginning to really get on Laxus' nerves, causing him to fire multiple strikes of lightning at her again. They all missed. "Three weeks ago, that would have all gotten me." The elderly woman spins around, missing all of the Lightning Dragon Slayers attacks again, as Lucy run towards her. Lucy pulls her fist back, ready to smack the old womans' wrinkled face, but the receptionist gets there first and kicks her hard in the stomach. "Blondie!" Lucy gasps for air, slowly getting back onto her feet, her hand gripping two of her golden Zodiac keys. "I got this Dragon Man, stay out of this." Laxus grits his teeth together, nodding at his fellow Fairy Tail wizard, whilst scowling. "Finish this quickly then Blondie." The old lady wiggles her fingers as they grow and extend, reaching like tree roots.

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo! Get digging please." Instantly, the chained spirit appears, nodding and getting to work. "Gate of the Ram, I open thee! Aries!" Another spirit appears with an apology. "Aries, please help me take this thief down. Wool wall, now!" Lucy points towards the old woman who flashes her sharp root-like fingers out towards the young blonde. As one of the womans fingers slices Lucys cheek, Virgo wraps a large amount of pink wool around her before the owl-like woman can open the keys gate.

The old receptionist staggers backwards before the blonde Celestial Spirit mage jumps up, Lucy Kicking her in the face. As the woman cries out, falling backwards into one of the holes that Virgo had dug. "You're going to have to do better than that, girly." The receptionist jumps out of the hole, breaking off Aries' wool from around her sharp fingers, making the grow again as she thrashes them around after Lucy. The blonde mage cries out as the receptionists extended fingers slice thin red lines into her skin. Laxus grits his teeth, his lightning sparking dangerously around his body, wanting to desperately protect his Guildmate as the owl woman scratches deeply into Blondies skin. How is such an old lady able to do these things? She should be so much weaker than what she is. When they met earlier that day, the two mages could only detect small traces of magical energy from within her. Now, it is as though something is charging up her abilities tenfold…

Lucy flips back into the air, landing next to her whip. The spirits distract the old lady as Lucy knocks the key from her tight grasp. Laxus leans down, picking up the tiny key as Lucy kicks the old lady again, causing her head to smash against the wall, knocking her out cold.

Laxus strolls over to his blonde Guildmate who breathes heavily, thanking and then dismissing her spirit friends after they tie the old woman up. "Took your time there Blondie." Laxus frowns as his eyes gaze across Lucys tarnished skin. Lucy pouts down at herself. "That was harder than expected. And look!" The Celestial Spirit mage turns towards the Lightning Dragon Slayer. "That bitch ruined my favourite top."


	24. chapter 24

The Rune Knights arrive, grabbing a hold of the owl-like receptionist as she slowly comes to, and replacing the Celestial Spirit ropes with their own magic cancelling ones.

One of the Captains' walk towards the Fairy Tail mages. "Well done here, we have been looking for this woman for quite some time now. We haven't been able to find the museums curator to return the stolen item, so I shall pass these into your care, Miss Heartfillia." Lucys eyes widen as she receives the stolen artifacts, excitement running through her. "Thank you! I shall keep these safe in the Spirit World until I can find a good home for them." The Captain nods his head, satisfied with the blondes response.

Laxus walks over to the old receptionist who hisses at him. "No prison can hold me. I'll be out soon and once I am reunited with my master, we shall bring you two Fairys down!" As the woman cackles, the light shimmers off the silver from her belt. Lucy gasps slightly, moving closer to get a better look as the Rune Knights begin to take the criminal away. "Wait!" Lucy tugs onto Laxus arm as she points towards the belt. "Does that look familiar to you Dragon Man?" Laxus squints slightly as he inspects the silver belt, before his eyes widen. "No shit, that's Orion's belt."

Lucy nods her head, smiling up at him before turning her gaze back to the receptionist. Walking over confidently, Lucy removes the belt from the thrashing woman. As soon as Orion's belt is removed, the mages can feel her magic energy draining like it was before. "Have fun trying to escape with this."

The Fairy Tail mages exit the museum as the Rune Knights cart the receptionist away. Lucy looks up at the dark nights sky and smiles slightly before turning back to the Dragon Slayer next to her walking away. "Hey, where are you going?" Lucy skips next to him. Laxus smiles down at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "We are going up to the Watchtower."

Once at the top of the watchtower, Laxus smirks at Lucy as she points out constellations, telling him a brief history of each one until a comfortable silence settles between the pair.

Lucy leans her head against the Lightning Dragon Slayers shoulder, a small frown on her face. "What's up Blondie?" Laxus asks, one hand lightly stroking her cheek, causing a blush to appear. "Nothing really." The small blonde sighs when Laxus raises an eyebrow. "It just seems odd. Why would the receptionist try and steal more when she knew that we were there to investigate? And where did Dr. Banks disappear to? Was he involved? Maybe he was the master that she kept mentioning?" Lucy's grip tightens on Orion's belt within her hands. "I dunno Blondie. Not every mission wraps up nicely." Lucy shrugs before moving away from him.

Laxus watches as Lucy thinks before she slaps her forehead. "Oh no! The key! I was going to make sure that it was safe!" Lucy sighs again. "I guess the Rune Knights took it away with them." The Dragon Slayer smirks. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Lucy's eyes widen as Laxus pulls the small key from his pocket. "Oh my stars, Laxus! Why have you got it?" The Lightning mage shrugs, walking closer to the blonde. "It was just going to sit behind glass. Thought it would be better off in your care."

Lucy throws her arms around Laxus as a brilliant smile splits her face. "Thank you!" The blonde mage moves back slightly, holding onto the key. Laxus tucks a stray hair behind Lucy's ear, smiling down at her. "Don't mention it."

Lucy bites her bottom lip as her eyes are captivated by his. Laxus gently holds onto her chin, tilting her face up before pressing his lips against hers. Lucy moans, deepening the kiss, completely lost in the sensations he creates.

Laxus pulls her closer by her waist, their hips firmly against each other as their bodies crave more.

Lucy pushes the Lightning Dragon Slayer against the wall before putting Orion's belt and the key onto the floor by their feet. Lucy licks her lips, her hands running up the older mages broad chest before capturing his mouth with hers again, causing a small growl out of the man before her. Laxus holds onto her, one of his hands groping her breast while the other squeezes one of her perfect arse cheek. Lucy moans into his mouth, her body igniting at his touch, as she runs her thighs together.

Laxus smirks before switching their positions so that Lucy's back is firmly against the wall. He kisses down her neck, breathing heavily as he bites her delicate skin, his body urging him to touch more of her. Lucy puts her fingers through Laxus hair, pulling herself closer to him as a familiar feeling builds up inside of her.

Laxus pulls down Lucy's top, releasing a breast from the confinements of her bra, before capturing her nipple in his mouth. "Oh, Laxus!" Lucy moans, enjoying the feelings he is producing within her. She closes her eyes, her body shaking from need as she let's herself go.

Suddenly, a golden light appears around Lucy's body. Instead of pushing the Lightning Slayer away like it has countless times before, it seems to wrap itself around him, pulling him closer towards her.

Laxus curses when the pocket of his cloak begins vibrating. He slowly pulls himself away from Lucy, both if the mages breathing heavily. He smirks at Lucy's pouting before pulling out the communication lacrima. Lucy rights her clothes as Laxus answers with a harsh growl. "This better be good Bix."

"Laxus!" The sound of explosions fill the watchtower as Bixslows face comes into view. "Shits gone down on our mission. Ever is hurt and Freed and I are seriously running low on magical energy. We need you bossman!"

Laxus growls, lightning sparking around him the communication shuts itself off.

"I've gotta go. Go back to the Guild." Lucy huffs, picking up her items; securing Orion's belt around her waist and clasping the key with her others. "Fat chance Dragon Man. I'm coming with you."


	25. chapter 25

In a crack of bright light, Laxus and Lucy materialize into a clearing in a deep forest. Lucy breathes hard, trying to ignore the dizzy feeling which occurred when turning into lightning.

Laxus storms off, lightning still crackling all over his large frame, his eyes almost murderous as he goes towards the sounds of screaming and explosions. Lucy follows him, feeling his anger roll of him as well as something else. Guilt. Guilt that he wasn't there with his team when they were attacked. "It was meant to be a bloody intel mission."

The two blondes race forward until a body gets thrown into a nearby tree with a loud moan of pain. "Evergreen!" Lucy rushes towards her, helping the Fairy mage onto her feet and noticing that her left leg is severely cut. "Lucy…?" Lucy turns to Laxus, ready to tell him that she will look after Evergreen but he is already gone. Lightning flashes wildly followed by loud claps of thunder. Ever smiles softly as Lucy helps her into a sitting position. "Give them hell Laxus."

Lucy summons Aries, getting her to use her wool to wrap around Evergreens leg before a scream pierces the sky. "Bix…" Before the Fairy mage can move, Lucy tells her timid spirit to watch over Ever before sprinting off towards the fighting. Her nakama are in trouble!

Laxus sends bolts of lightning towards the attacking rogues, knocking out five of them cold, just as another engulfs Bix and his babies in flames causing him to scream out. From the corner of his eye, he sees Freed stumbling as two other mages attack him with their swords. The leader of the Thunder God Tribe grits his teeth tightly together, feeling rage shake his very being, as he takes a deep breath.

As Laxus releases his Thunder Dragon Roar, a glimpse of blonde catches his eye running into the middle of the battle field, kicking a few people in the face, and right in line with his attack!

Lucy holds onto three keys, summoning Loki, Taurus and Scorpio at once to help fight Free and Bixslow as well as taking out some other mages. Lucy barely has time to be in awe of how Orion's belt is helping center her magic, causing her attacks to hit stronger and her body to move faster. TheThe blonde feels her blood pumping ferociously in her veins as her magic buzzes around, getting stronger with every attack, when Laxus magic hits her as well as most of the other mages.

Lucy screams out as the lightning wraps itself around her, pricking at her skin.

Laxus punches someone in the face, no taking any notice who it was, as his eyes are glued onto Lucy. His eyes widen as her body begins to glow with that strange golden light again and she lands softly onto the ground. "Oh, how I love making girls all hot!" The fire mage who attacked Bix earlier laughs, sending fire directly at Lucy. Laxus stomach drops as he helplessly watches Lucy become covered in flames whilst a group of mages jump on him, preventing the Lighting Dragon Slayer moving to help. No way can she survive that, especially after a direct hit from a Thunder Dragons Roar!

Lucy balls her fists, the golden light stuffing out the Fire mages flames across her skin. She glares darkly at the mage who begins to shake from the force of the magical energy which Lucy produces in waves. "My best friend is a Fire Dragon Slayer. You are going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to hurt me." Lucy's voice comes out in an eerily calm tone.

Evergreen limbs towards her team with the help of Lucy's spirit, her eyes widening at the sight of the Celestial Spirit mage. The Fairy Tail mages and Lucy's spirits take out the last of the bandits as Lucy walks slowly towards the Fire mage. The man sends waves of fire at her but the gold light seems to reflect it without Lucy so much as flinching. "You will pay for hurting my nakama! For hurting Fairy Tail!" Lucy throws her hand up towards the dark sky, muttering a spell under her breath, causing planets to appear.

Her comrades watch, hardly believing what is happening before their eyes, as Lucy levitates high above the Earth as her power swirls around her body. With glowing eyes, Licy calls upon the star to bring their wraith down upon her opponent along with sparks of lightning. Lucy's spirits disappear in flashes of gold as she gives everything that she has into that attack.

The Fire mage screams as his body gets pummeled into the ground, causing a large crater to form, as Lucy begins to fall fast. As quick as lightning, Laxus rushes towards her, catching the slim blonde before a single hair lands against the grass. "What the fuck was that Blondie?"

Lucy smiles at him weakly, the golden light gently reaching out towards him before disappearing. "Is everyone safe…?" Laxus nods his head as he grits his teeth. His eyes desperately searching her form to make sure that she is okay; his frown deepening at the scratches which were afflicted by the receptionist are completely gone. How did that happen? "Did I – did I kill him?" Evergreen, Freed and Bix rush as fast as they can towards her. "Oh God's Luce, you didn't kill him." Ever bites her lip as she looks worriedly down at the small blonde. "Good. I was really trying-trying not-trying not to."

."Geez Cheerleader, that was fucking boss!" Lucy giggles as Evergreen angrily hits him with her fan. "Ouch, Ever, what? Cut it out. Ouch! It was!" Freed moves forward, lightly holding Lucy's hand as Laxus growls slightly. "Thank you for your help Miss Lucy." The Thunder Dragon Slayer begins moving away from their battleground with Lucy wrapped up in his arms. "Freed, use my communication lacrima and contact the Rune Knights to collect the bandits." Lucys eyes slowly begin closing as Freed does as Laxus asks.

The Dragon Slayer frowns down at the unconscious blonde as the Thunder God Tribe wait for the Rune Knights to appear. "I didn't know her magic can be like that." Evergreen says, tucking stray blonde hairs out of Lucy's face. "That is because that was not Celestial Spirit magic. Not entirely anyway." Freed says, passing the communication lacrima back to Laxus. "Then what was that?" Bix asks, taking off his visit and running a hand through his hair before putting it back in place. "If I did not know any better, I would say that our Miss Lucy here used a unison raid."

Evergreen gasps as Bix laughs. "See Bossman, Cheerleader is strong!! And you gave me shit when she beat me." Ever hits him with her fan again, glaring at him for bringing up events that Laxus would prefer to forget. "What magic did she use for the unison raid?"

Laxus looks over at his badly beaten team. "Lightning." Laxus frowns slightly, ignoring the strange pride twisting inside him. "She used my lightning."


	26. chapter 26

Darkness is all around Lucy as she slowly drifts in and out of consciousness, her body feeling heavy and her muscles sore.

Images of the battle flashes behind her closed eyelids. That gold light was there again, and it helped her fight… But didn't she get hit by Laxus lightning? How did that not fry her? Even with Orion's belt heightening her abilities, that should still have hurt one hell of a lot!

Sounds begin to become clearer as the reach her ears.

"Keep biting your fingertips and you'll bite them off." Bixs voice laughs. "Bite, bite, bite." His babies chime. "Shove off Visor Face! Lulu choice to come with Laxus and if you missed it, she absolutely destroyed that Fire Freak for hurting us." Bix cries out as Evergreen smashes him with her fan again. Lucy hears Laxus sigh next to her as two of his oldest friends argue with each other. The smell of hot food reaches the Celestial Spirit mages nose, helping to wake her up. "Silence you two! Poor Miss Lucy needs her rest and does not need to hear Bixslow crying like a little girl." Evergreen laughs loudly as Bix whines about everyone picking on him until his totems chase his teammates around the room. " 'Lulu'? Since when do you give other members of the Guild nicknames?" Evergreen rolls her eyes before going back to hitting the Seith mage with her fan. "For fucks sake, shut the fuck up everyone!"

"Fuck me Lightning Breath, what's with you being s loud?" Lucy croaks with a teasing smile as she slowly opens her eyes to look at him. The small blonde giggles at the sight before her; Freed is wearing a frilly pink apron, running around the room with Bixslows babies charging after him. Evergreen straddling Bix as she tickles him ruthlessly. They realize that Lucy is awake and rush over to the bed as she attempts to sit upright on shaky limbs. Laxus wraps an arm around her waist, helping her up, and receiving shocked looks from his team.

Lucy smiles, her eyes locking with the Lightning Dragon Slayers. A slight blush graces her cheeks, realizing that they aren't alone. "Evergreen, how's you leg? Bix, are you and your babies okay after getting burnt? Freed, I saw someone hit your head, are you okay?" Freed blushes at her concern whereas the other two mages laugh. "Of course we are fine Lulu, just a few bumps and bruises. How are you though? What happened there?" Evergreen asks, sitting on the foot of Lucy's bed.

The young blonde shrugs. "I'm honestly not sure but I have Grandpa Crux looking into it." Lucy tucks a blonde curl behind her ear, very aware of Laxus arm still around her shoulders, his hand rubbing small circles on the exposed skin on her back. "Wow Freed, something smells amazing!" The green haired man blushes again before he starts bringing the food in. Lucy bites her bottom lip. "Excuse me, Evie, can you held me up please?" Evergreen smiles brightly, happy that the blonde female mage seems to be warming up to her. Laxus grip tightens onto Lucy, not willing to let her leave his side. "Of course Lulu! Laxus, let her go otherwise I will smack you with my fan harder than I do with Bixslow." Laxus growls, rolling his eyes as he does what the Fairy mage says.

Evergreen helps Lucy onto her feet, looking worried when the younger mage sways slightly. "It's alright Evie, I'm just a little tired." Evergreen smiles at her. "Alright Lulu, just take it easy. You were hit with a large amount of magic and you used up a lot yourself. Oh, I put your belt on the hook behind the door." Lucy thanks her as she walks into the bathroom.

After cleaning herself, Lucy ate with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe laughing with them and sharing stories about their past experiences as well as missions they have taken part in. As it gets later, Lucy moves back to sit on the bed, resting her head on Evergreens shoulder as the group laugh at one of Bixslows stories about how his babies like to wrap themselves within Freeds hair. "You know what, we should grab a few drinks tomorrow before we head back to Magnolia!" Lucy yawns with a sleepy smile on her face. "Sounds good to me."

Laxus places his Sound Pods over his ears, as he leans back in one of the hotels armchair. His eyes drifting over to Blondie, his expression softening at the sight of her and Evergreen falling asleep with their heads together. Freed and Bix share a look, Bix wiggles his tongue out of his mouth suggestively before quickly looking away when their leader turns his head towards them.


	27. chapter 27

Light shines through the hotel window and onto the blondes faces, waking Lucy from her slumber.

She sighs happily, stretching out her limbs but being careful not to hit Evergreen who is curled up next to her. Lucy smiles at the Fairy mage as she mumbles in her sleep, her hair disheveled from her sleep. Reaching down, Lucy wraps the duvet tightly around the woman to keep her warm. From the armchair, the large Lightning mage smiles at the interaction, amused when Ever rolls over and star-fishes on the bed.

The young blonde quiet walks into the bathroom to shower, unaware of Laxus watching her as she does so.

After enjoying the cool water cleaning her skin, the blonde steps out of the shower, cursing under her breath when she realizes that she forgot to grab a change of clothes. Lucy wraps the hotel towel tightly around her body before opening the door and walking straight into a broad chest.

A squeak escapes the Celestial Spirit mage as she begins to tumble but a strong pair of hands grabs ahold of her shoulders, righting her and snickering as he does so. "Still falling for me Blondie?"

The blondes look at each other. Lucy's breathe catches in her throat at the darkening gaze Laxus is giving her, before realizing the position they are in; Lucy, wet from her shower, dressed in nothing but a towel, with Laxus hands on her. One of Laxus hands is gripping her waist whilst the other is holding onto her breast from when he reached out to prevent her from falling. A slight blush dusts over both of their faces before Laxus smirks, his finger threatening to squeeze her soft mounds. Lucy's eyes widen, her body acting on instinct. "Lucy Kick!"

Laxus grunts as his body gets thrown to the wall behind him, the commotion causing the other mages to wake up startled, wondering what is happening. "What the fuck Blondie?"

The young blondes face blushes even more as her actions register. "Oops." The other Fairy Tail mages watch as their leader stands up again, a playful smirk on his face as he begins to walk back over to the other blonde. "Yea, oops."

Lucy sprints around the room as Laxus chases after her, laughing as she jumps over the sofa that Bix was previously sleeping on. Evergreen laughs as Laxus wraps an arm around the younger mage, lifting her into the air and spinning her around as he begins to tickle her sides. "Sparky… Stop!" Lucy squirms in his arms as bubbles of laughter escape her lips. "I'm sorry alright! I was half asleep and itbwas a reflex! I thought you were Natsu!" Laxus fingers still, his eyes darkening. "And why would ya think I'm that FlameTard?" Lucy shrugs, avoiding his intense gaze. "Well, back home my team always come into my house without my knowledge and it wouldn't be the first time Natsu and Gray walking in on me showering." Laxus growls, throwing Lucy over his shoulder as his team stifle their laughter at the sight. "They do what?"

Evergreen stretches as she gets out of bed, laughing as her leader and the small blonde begin arguing about boundaries and as Lucy put it 'No-no touches'. "Come on Laxus, Lucy is a pretty girl, of course men will be trying to see her naked." Ever squeals, running into the bathroom as Laxus sends a bolt of lightning in her direction. She giggles behind the closed door, hearing Lucy tell him off.


	28. chapter 28

After sharing a massive breakfast, the Thunder God Tribe as well as Lucy walk out of the hotel with their bags.

Lucy opens Virgos gate, asking her to store everyone's items in the Spirit World, before linking her arms with the limping Evergreen and giggling after something she said about exactly what kind of 'Punishment' Virgo referred to.

"Yo Boss!" Bix skips up towards his leader, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as his babies repeat 'Boss! Boss! Boss!" Laxus nods his head in acknowledgement as Freed walks ahead of them with his nose firmly invested in his book.

"So, you and Cheerleader huh?" Bix giggles as Laxus gaze hardens at the mention of Lucy. "What about it Bix?" The Seith mage shrugs, linking his hands behind his head. Freed watches from the corner of his eye, smirking slightly. "Nothing at all Bossman, just interesting that you – the man who only goes on missions with us- decided to stroll off with the hot blonde on your arm." Laxus growls lowly at him. "Its just a mission." Bix laughs, his totems spinning around Laxus head. "Just a mission huh? So you guys didn't…" Bix waggles his tongue again, slipping his visor to his forehead as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Laxus growls again, thinking about all the times Lucy was wrapped up in his embrace, things getting all hot and heavy before they we're interrupted. "Fuck off Bixslow." The Seith mage laughs again, barely missing a punch. The Fairy Tail mages stop outside of the Council building.

"We are here." Freed says, putting his book into his pocket as Ever and Bix walk inside. "Laxus, Miss Lucy, you two should come in too and share our reward. After all, we would not have been able to complete the mission without your assistance." Lucy shakes her head, touched at the offer. "No thanks Freed, this was you're job and I only tagged along. No way would I have been able to fight all of those bad guys without you guys weakening them first of all." Lucy smiles brightly as Freeds jaw drops at her words. "Certainly not Miss Lucy!" Laxus claps his green haired friend on the back. "Don't worry about it man. Go collect the reward with the others." Freed slowly nods his head before walking into the building.

Lucy stretches her arms above her head with a soft purr. "I like your team, they're silly and adorable." Laxus raises a blonde eyebrow, amused at the blonde before him. "No one has ever called us silly and adorable before." Lucy shrugs, her eyes roaming over the Dragon Slayer before her. "Have you met your new spirit yet?"

Lucys eyes widen as she smacks a hand against her forehead. "Duh! I totally spaced! That poor Spirit must think that I am ignoring them!" Lucy flicks through the keys attacked to Orion's belt and holds up the new key. "Oh, wow." The Celestial Spirit mage looks more closely at the key. "I thought that it was silver when I first saw it but it's not. It's made from some kind of stone! Cool!" Lucy giggles excitedly, causing a genuine smile to touch Laxus face as he watches her. "Tsk. Enough chat, go on and open the gate." Lucy nods her head determinedly before getting into a stance. "I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits, I beckon you to my side at once. Pass through the gate!" A bright gold light shines as the spirit materializes. Lucy gasps at the woman who appeared in front of her, smirking at the young blonde.

"Finally! I have been stuck in the Spirit World for a millennium! Wow, how things have changed!" The spirit is dressed in clear a clear white toga, her golden hair braided around her head. "Hello young mage. I am Artemis, Goddess of hunting, wild animals and wilderness! I am very pleased to meet you, Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy gapes. "You -You know who I am?" The spirit laughs musically, causing the birds nearby to sing in tune with her. "The Celestial Spirit mage who owns ten of the Zodiac keys and used all twelve recently? Of course I know who you are! The Spirit World is rather intrigued by you Dear."

Laxus watches as Lucy blushes. "Wow. I had no idea…" Lucy shakes herself. "Would you be interested in making a contract with me? If so, what days can I call upon you?" Artemis laughs again, stroking Lucy's cheek. "Of course I will be contracted to you, my saviour! As you can tell, my key is different from many others, and that's because I am one of the Good Spirits. With that, there is only this key in existence, and so, you can call upon me whenever the need is present. Now, I must take my leave before I drain your magic young one. Thank you for saving me and Orion's belt." A soft smile graces the Goddess' face. "And thank you for rescuing Orion's belt. Orion is very precious to me and he would be proud that such a powerful and kind-hearted mage has his belt within her possession. Goodbye, saviour."

Lucy spins around, throwing her arms tightly around Laxus neck when Artemis disappears. "Thank you so much Dragon Man for giving me her key! I have no idea how I am going to repay you, but I will!" Laxus laughs as he pulls the blonde closer. He strokes her cheek as his intense gaze locks with her own. A smirk plays on his lips. "Don't mention it Blondie. And as far as repayment goes, I have a few ideas." The Dragon Slayer lowers his head towards the smaller blondes before he stops and curses. "Never get a fucking break."

Lucy frowns as Laxus sets Lucy back down in the ground. The blonde opens her mouth to question when the rest of the Thunder God Tribe exit from the Council building. Bix smirks at the two. "No, no, carry on, we don't mind catching a show." Lucy laughs as both Laxus and Evergreen hit the Seith mage. "Shut up Bix!"


	29. chapter 29

Today was a really good day.

After the Thunder God Tribe collected their reward, the group explored the town with Evergreen dragging -literally in the men's case- around the shops, pointing out things that they should buy. Lucy laughed along with them, enjoying that she has been able to get closer to a seemingly close-off team. She particularly found it entertaining when the Fairy mage forced Laxus into a pair of bright pink leather trousers, giggling away as the Lightning Dragon Slayer shot dirty looks at the poor citizens who dared laugh at the spectacle. Bixslow kept making crude remarks to see how much Freed would blush as well as drooling after anyone who took his fancy. His babies zooming around the town, causing mischief, and even following a woman into the changing rooms.

"Hey Lulu, we are going to get a bite to eat and head back to Fairy Tail, is there anything else that you want to do?" Lucy looks down at her arms full of her newly purchased books and shook her head. "No thanks Evie, I'm all set here." The Fairy mage sips a green liquid, moaning as the liquid in the vial does it's job of relieving some of the soreness caused by her wound. "Great! I own you a glass of something sweet and completely alcoholic for saving our arses, come on!" Lucy laughs as the older mage pulls her into a nearby tavern and the men follow behind.

Lucy sits on the edge of the booth next to Evergreen as the other mages join them. After a few moments of looking at the menu, the group ordered and awaited their food once their drinks were bought to the table. "So, Miss Lucy." Freed sips his wine as he smiles politely at her, opening his mouth to ask the question that has been on the tip of his tongue, before shaking his head deciding better of it. Lucy laughs at him as she slurps the cocktail Ever brought her. "Go on Freed, I can tell that you're urging to say something, you can ask me anything." Freeds eyes light up. "I was pondering about the events which transpired last night during battle." Laxus groans. "English Freed." Lucy giggles as Freed blushes with an apology before trying again. "Okay… How we're you able to perform a Unison Raid with Laxus magic?" Lucy's eyes widen slightly, a blush forming over her cheeks as the Thunder God Tribe lean in closer to hear her answer.

She looks down at her hands as a nervous laughter escapes her lips. "I honestly have no idea!" Freed frowns, sighing as he regains his composure. "Capricorn has been helping me to expand my aura, and recently when I focus, I have been able to cast this sort of golden light." Her eyes quickly look at Laxus before looking back at the other mages. "Generally, I can only hold that form for a short amount of time and it isn't exactly powerful but sometimes I have been able to forcibly push people away sort of like a force field." Embarrassed at the attention, Lucy sips more of her drink. Freed scratches his chin in thought as Ever gasps quietly and Bix declares that that is 'Above awesome!'

"Interesting. What we are the circumstances in which this was achieved? It's a possibility that there might be a form of a catalyst which heightens your magical ability." Lucy bites her lip as her and the Lightning Dragon Slayer share a look. Evergreen watches the blondes with a raised eyebrow. Freed opens his mouth to ask more questions but Ever kicks out her leg under the table. "Ouch Ever! What the fuck?" Bix whines, rubbing his shin. "Oops, I didn't mean to get you. One sec." With a thump, Freed curses, grabbing ahold of his shin too. Evergreen scowls slightly at the green haired man before smiling at a waiter. "Enough talk, food time!"

The Fairy Tail mages happily dig into their meals, Lucy changing the subject to how the Thunder God Tribe got together. Laxus groans as he finishes his food. "Tsk. No one wants to hear that boring story." Lucy sticks her tongue out at him. "Oh hush Sparky, I want to hear it!" Lucy listens intently as the trip share their memories whilst Laxus stares off into the distance, running his hands through his hair as his team explain how Laxus saved them all in their darkest hours.

"Alright, alright, enough soppy crap." Laxus groans, finishing the last of his beer as he sheepishly glances at the blonde, worried what her reaction would be from hearing his oldest friend gush over how much they love him. Blondie smiles brightly at him, her heart warming at all of the stories that she has been told.

"Alright, alright, enough soppy crap." Laxus groans, finishing the last of his beer as he sheepishly glances at the blonde, worried what her reaction would be from hearing his oldest friends gush over how much they love him. Blondies smiles brightly at him, her heart warming at all of the stories she has been told. Lucy watches as relief washes over the Lightning mages face. Finishing her own drink, Lucy bounces up onto her feet before going to the bar to order another round.

The Blondie Celestial Spirit mage places a hand onto her keys before nodding to herself; yeah, they should have enough time to finish their drinks before catching their train. Her heart flutters as she thinks back to Laxus before shaking her head, wondering why she can't seem to get that sexy Lightning Dragon Slayer out of her mind. Evergreen limps over to the blonde, nudging their shoulders together with a wink. "After we get back to the guild, you need to come on a proper mission with the Thunder God Tribe." Lucy throws her arms around the older mage. "Oh my stars, really?!" Ever giggles as they order drinks. "Of course Lulu! Besides, it will be fun to have another girl around to help put those knuckleheads in order." The blonde laughs, smiling as she takes a sip of her fresh drink. "Oh, wow. Hot guy at ten o'clock, and he is looking right at you." Evergreen winks before grabbing the rest of the drinks for the guys, knowing that Laxus is not going to enjoy having an attractive man smiling at the Celestial Spirit mage. Ever passes the rest of her teammates their drinks, ignoring questions about where Lucy is. The Fairy mage knows that her leader has feelings for the girl but she also knows that Lucy can handle herself and would prefer to do so.

A hand appear on the bar next to Lucy as she can feel the presence of someone standing closely behind her. Lucy sighs, preparing herself for telling the man to get lost when he leans in close. "Hey there gorgeous, I like your face." Lucy's eyes widen at the amused tone of the man before turning around to face him. "Axel?" The red haired man laughs heartily as the blonde throws her arms around him. "I can't believe it's really you Axel! It's been far too long!"

Despite Evergreens attempts at distracting, Laxus attention kept going back to the blonde mage, his body making him rather restless that she isn't by his side. The Lightning Dragon Slayer narrows his eyes as Blondies throws her arms around some lanky shit. He growls lowly, storming over to his favourite Celestial Spirit mage.

"I haven't seen you since before Father fired you for teaching me bad habits." Lucy laughs as Axel strokes her arm, his yellow eye twinkling at the memory. "Yea, we did have fun, didn't we?" He winks, becoming slightly aware of a very large man with a mean looking scar heading their way. "And your Mother, how is she? Oh, she used to bake the best sponge stars!" Lucy giggles again before her smile strings at the sight of sorrow in one of her oldest friends eyes. "She past away a few weeks after Mr. Heartfillia." Lucy clasps her hand over her mouth, apologizing that she couldn't have been there and that she did not know of it sooner. "It's okay." Axel shrugs, one eyes still on the man with the scar as the people he was with seem to try and restrain him. "Anyway, what's Lucky Lucy Heartfillia up to these days? I watched you at the Games and I rooted for you all the way." A lightbulb goes off inside of Axel's mind; the Grand Magic Games! That is where he has seen Scarface before! "I joined Fairy Tail, just like you always said I could whenever you snuck Sorcerer's Weekly to me. How about you?" Axel laughs, flicking red hair out if his eyes. "I remember it well. I mostly do construction work here and there. It's not much but it's an honest living and takes me all over the world." Lucy wraps her arms tightly around Axel, still hardly believing that he really is right in front of her.

A low growl sounds before Lucy is pulled out of her friends arms and into the broad chest of Laxus Dreyar. "Wow, watch it Pal." Laxus growls again at hearing the man speak. "You watch it. And I'm not your fucking pal." Lucy Huff's, rolling her eyes as she struggles out of Laxus grasp. Lucy smacks him hard on the chest, anger beginning to roll off her in waves. "Laxus Dreyar, let go of me this instant and apologize to one of my oldest friends otherwise I won't even need to summon Taurus to bitch slap you through that wall!" Laxus glares down at the blonde, his chest heaving as he battles with himself not to throw her over his shoulder and spanking some manners into her. "We have a train to catch." He hisses as Lucy glares straight back at him before sighing and looking back to Axel with a small smile. "Sorry but the arsehat is right, we do have a train to catch. If you're ever in Magnolia, look me up. Just follow the noise and you will find Fairy Tail, we're not exactly hard to miss!" Lucy waves her goodbyes before exiting the tavern with the rest of her guild mates.

"Like fuck that git is stepping foot in my guild." Laxus hisses as the group jump into the train right before it departs. Lucy bites the inside of her cheek as the Thunder God Tribe rush into an empty compartment. The young blonde closes the door before her and Laxus can follow them inside and points a finger into his chest. "What the fuck is your problem?" Laxus growls, tilting his head towards Lucy's as the familiar golden light pulses from within her body, fuelled by her anger. "I didn't like the way he touched you." Lucy curses as she steps closer to the Lightning mage, ignoring her body telling her to stop fighting and give into him. "And what makes you think that you have any right in telling me who can and can't touch me?" The Celestial Spirit mage thrusts her chin upwards in defiance as both of the mages glare at each other, their chests heaving. Because only I get to touch you! Laxus screams within his head but he bites down hard on his tongue to keep the words from forming. No way is some blonde chick going to get the great Laxus Dreyar to do something as stupid as that.

Lucy's golden light wraps itself around the fellow blonde, pulling him closed to her as his eyes darken with lust. Lucy licks her lips as she watches the sexy mage in front of her. "Oh fuck it!" Lucy hisses before giving in and pulling the Lightning Dragon Slayers face towards her own, her lips attacking his as both mages release moans.

Inside the compartment, Freed sits bolt upright with a bright red face as Bix pouts. "And of course, those two win at making Freed the most embarrassed and I don't even get to see what is going on!" Evergreen smacks him with her fan as his babies repeat Bixslow swearing. The trio all jump at the sound of a loud this as Laxus presses Lucy up against their compartment.

Freed sighs, smiling slightly at his friends. "They are going to have intercourse aren't they?"


	30. Chapter 30

Laxus rests his forehead against Blondie's as they both struggle to catch their breath, knowing that if he doesn't have this woman soon, it will drive him insane! Lucy gently strokes his cheek as she smiles at him with hooded eyes. "This is becoming a habit Spark Plug." Laxus smirks, leaning forward and gently biting her bottom lip, receiving a moan from the young blonde. "I'm not complaining."

The trains transmission crackles through the speaker's, informing travellers that they are departing and to find their seats. Lucy opens the compartment door, walking inside and sitting down with a sheepish smile on her face as she glances at the three other smirking ones. Laxus follows suit, closing the door behind him, moaning slightly when he looks at his team who smile innocently up at him from the left side of the compartment. He grunts before dropping heavily onto the cushions next to Blondie, he's taking up so much room that their thighs and arms are touching. Not that either blonde minded, no. What they did mind was the Thunder God Tribe squished onto the cushions opposite, giving them knowing smiles.

The train departs and the team begin chatting amongst themselves with Bixslow casually throwing innuendoes into perfectly 'boring' conversations. Laxus grunts as the carriage shakes, tightly closing his eyes, whilst his teammates begin arguing about something Bix's babies did maybe- definitely- on purpose. Lucy giggles as Ever begins smacking Box with her fan. "Ouch, quit it with that fan already! I already get shell shocked whenever I see one now because if you. Ouch, Ever! Do you spank everyone with that thing or is it just Elfman and me?" Ever screeches at him before Freed tells the to shut up and sits in between the pair as they sulk. "No, if you can not behave yourselves, I will make sure that you two get off at the next station and have to walk home without any magic." The green haired mage says whilst pulling out another book from his pocket.

Lucy rolls her eyes at the Lightning Dragon Slayer attempting to make himself as small as possible while he ignores his stomachs protests. She lightly tugs on his arm, making him lay down with his head on her lap. Her hands absentmindedly play with his hair whilst she stares out the window with a smile on her face.

The rest of the journey home was long but mainly uneventful.

Once the train pulls into Magnolia station, the mages rush off before making their way towards their beloved Guild, laughing amongst themselves. As they walk up towards their doors, they hear a familiar voice coming from inside. "Come on Erza, fight me! I've been so bored since Luce went away! Figgggggght meeeeeee!" Freed opens the doors just in time as Natsu comes flying through them with a large bruise already forming on his forehead where the Required mage punched him. "That'll be enough of that now Natsu." Erza scolds before smiling up at the mages now stepping over the knocked out Fire Dragon Slayer and into the Guild. "Ah Lucy! Thunder God Tribe. Good to see you all back." Lucy says quick hellos to Team Nasty before going to the bar with the Thunder God Tribe. "Hi Mira, can I have a strawberry milkshake, plus whatever these lot want please?" Mirajane nods her head, smiling softly as she prepared the drinks.

"So Lucy, how was your mission?" Lucy sips her drink, smiling back at the Take Over mage. "It went very well thank you." Mira giggles, clapping her hands together with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Just you and Laxus under the stars! How romantic!" Lucy bushes as Laxus grunts. "Cut it out Demon." Lucy laughs as they begin arguing with Laxus telling Mira to but out of his personal life whilst Freed attempts to distract his girlfriend by inviting her out tomorrow. "Oh, Wendy!" Lucy waves her hands above her head, getting the small blue haired mages attention as she walks out of the infirmary. "Would you be able to have a look at Eve's leg? It got rather cut up on their mission." The bluenette mods her head and gets to work healing Evergreens wound.

After another couple of hours at the guild, Lucy begins yawning. "We boring you Blondie?" Laxus smirks as Lucy stretches. "Nope. I'm just beat." Lucy stretches again before standing up, summoning Plue and picking up the trembling spirit into her arms. "There's a hot bath and my bed calling so I am going to head out now. Goodnight Fairy Tail." Lucy waves as she leaves the guild, walking out into the nights air with a happy smile on her face. "Oi Blondie, wait up!" The Lightning mage jogs up beside her as they begin walking towards Lucy's apartment. She raises an eyebrow at him. "We're not on a mission anymore Dragon Man, you don't have to accompany me everywhere." Laxus shrugs, throwing an arm around her shoulder and enjoys her shivering at his touch. The Lightning mage reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small toffee before handing it to an excited Plue. "I know. Just want to walk you home." Lucy smiles up at him, resting her head onto one of his large shoulders as they stroll lazily to their destination.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning, Lucy throws on her running gear before summoning Artemis. She smiles brightly at the spirit, asking her if she would like to go for a run before they both sprint off around Magnolia.

After their run, Lucy and her newest spirit get to know each other a little more by sharing stories of their past. Lucy discovered that her Goddess spirit has a passion for anything silver and that she had a history with Orion. Artemis fell in love with the mortal man and began spending more and more of her time with him, much to her brothers' dismay. Artemis was head over heels for the mortal and it broke her heart when her brother killed the mortal hunter. Lucys heart broke when Artemis told her that she was so heartbroken when her love died, and so, she saved his soul from the Underworld and placed him in the stars so that he can forever live on.

"When you find someone that you care about, so much that they are your whole world, do not let anyone stop you from being happy." The Celestial Spirit mage nods her head, deep in thought. Lucy hugged the beautiful goddess as they said their goodbyes before Lucy decided to talk a stroll through Magnolia's forest.

As the sun beats happily down upon the blonde mage, Lucy realizes that no matter what she walks on, her footsteps are silent as long as Orions' belt is wrapped around her. She smiles, realizing that this must have come in handy when Orion was a mortal hunter.

The Celestial Spirit mage walks further into the forest, fallowing the sound of running water as her mind takes the blonde to images from the dream that she had last night.

 _She was in Laxus' office, bent over, in just her thong._

 _Laxus came up behind her, smirking at her arse pointing up in the air. With a quick motion, Lucy squeaks as Laxus' hand slaps against her perfect behind. "Count." He spanks her again as Lucy begins to count with every hit, her lower lips soon becoming drenched._

 _Lucy feels sensations washing over her in waves, moaning away as Laxus hands roam her body, giving the girl one more hard spank before succumbing to his own urges and thrusting himself deep within her folds._

 _"_ _Do you like feeling my big hard cock inside of you, filling you up?" Lucy whimpers as her soaking wet lips squeeze onto the Lightning Dragon Slayers impressive manhood. "That's it baby, cum for me!" Laxus growls, biting into her shoulder as Lucy screams out her release._

Lucy breathes hard as she shakes herself out of her imaginations, her face blushing as she squeezes her thighs together and cursing under her breath when she realizes that she has no wondered far off the path and is completely lost.

Before she can place her hand to her keys and ask for Pyxis help, she comes across a small waterfall, shimmering happily as the sun shines down upon the clear waters. Lucys smile stretches as she enjoys the relaxing atmosphere surrounding her, her muscles untensing while she takes in all of the beautiful sights.

Lucy follows the water until it stretches out into a gorgeous lake. The skin on Lucys arms prickles with goosebumps as a shiver runs down her spine. Lucy bites her bottom lip, turning towards the magical energy she can feel. A blush covers her cheeks when she hears a familiar grunt in the distance, her feet subconsciously taking her closer to the sound as a soft breeze wraps around her. Lucys eyes widen as she rounds the corner and sees the large shirtless Dragon Slayer who has been consuming her thoughts. Lucy licks her lips as she watches his back muscles ripple when a group of magical training dummies charge at him. In a swift movement, Laxus kicks them back before he summons lightning to finish them off as Lucy bites her bottom lip harder while she watches sweat run down his gorgeous torso.

Laxus picks up a small towel and wipes it along his brow as he presses a button on his watch, stopping the magical training dummies from re-appearing and charging at him. After walking Blondie home, Laxus stayed up most of the night resisting the urge to go back to her apartment, charging into her room and taking her over and over again whilst she clings to him, telling him not to stop. He stretches out his arms as his mind takes him back to all of the times him and the blonde have gotten overly friendly with each other and can feel himself twitching within his shorts. A quiet moan causes Laxus to turn towards it, his eyes widening as they travel all over her body. "What are ya doin' here Blondie?" Laxus walks towards her, enjoying when the Celestial Spirit mage greedily travels over his gorgeously muscled form, as he smirks down at her.

Lucy blushes as his broad chest is inches away from her own busty one. "I was just walking in the forest…" Laxus smirks as he leans his head towards her, his breath on her neck. "And you just happened to stumble upon my house?" Lucy shivers as she places her hands on his chest, getting lost in his enticing scent as she nods her head drunkenly. Laxus moans, enjoying her delicate fingers tracing his abs.

Laxus gently runs his hands over the blondes body, getting more turned on with every sharp intake of breath and every moan which escapes from her parted lips. "What do you want Blondie?" The Lightning Dragon Slayer asks, his lips inches away from hers. Lucy shivers again, gazing at him with hooded eyes. Lucy bites her lip, shaking as her body comes alive within the sexy mans arms. "Screw it, I'm done trying to convince myself that I don't want this." Laxus smirks. "Want what?"

"This!" Lucy moans before grabbing his face and smashing her delicate lips against his, pulling the Dragon Slayer into a heated embrace. The Celestial Spirit mage jumps up, wrapping her legs around Laxus torso as his hands massage the round orbs of her arse. "Oh my stars, I want you Dragon Man!"


	32. Chapter 32

Laxus carries Lucy into his house, kicking the door close behind him, never taking his lips away from the blondes. Laxus cups her breast, causing Lucy to moan and grind herself against him from the sensations that he is causing to build up within her. The Lightning Dragon Slayer presses her up against the wall in his hallway, growling as he kisses down her neck as he grips tightly onto his blonde spikes. "You feel so good Blondie!"

Lucy unhooks her legs, pushing Laxus away slightly, moaning from the darkened look in his eyes. Laxus growls lowly, taking a step towards her, his arms reaching for her, but Lucy smirks as she moves out of his gasp. Lucy pulls her shirt over her head and throws it towards the Dragon Slayer before walking into Laxus living room, her hips swaying with her as she does so.

Laxus groans, a sly smile on his face, before following her.

Lucy pushes the large man down onto his sofa, running her tongue over her bottom lip as she eyes him hungrily, before moving onto her knees in front of him. The Celestial mage places her hands on his thighs as she looks up at him, nibbling her bottom lip again. Laxus smirks at her nervousness, hardly believing that she is actually doing this. "It's alright Blondie. I want this." He grabs her hand, placing it onto his hardened member, hissing at her touch. "Fuck, I need this Blondie… I need you!" Lucy shivers, feeling completely drenched as she puts her hand inside of Laxus shorts, tightly gripping onto him and causing a low moan to rumble out of the Lightning Dragon Slayers broad chest. "Bloody hell Dragon Man, your cock is massive!" Before Laxus can throw a comment back, Blondie already had engulfed him into the wet cavern of her tight mouth.

"Oh, fuck Blondie! Suck me good!" Laxus groans, running a large hand through her blonde locks as her sweet tongue does wonders on his cock. The Dragon Slayer moans, feeling himself twitch inside of her mouth as he moans again. "Careful there Blondie, don't want me cumming too soon." Lucy moans, having no intention on stopping anytime soon. "I said careful." Laxus pulls the blonde off him, her eyes flashing with defiance as her chest heaves. The corners of his lips twitch as he gets to his feet. "You've been a very bad girl Blondie." He growls, reaching behind her and undoing her bra.

Lucy shivers as cold air hits her exposed chest before Laxus rips her skirt away, throwing the remains over his shoulder. Laxus eyes darken, licking his lips. "You better fuck me hard to make up from ruining my clothes, Lightning Rod." Lucy purrs, a hand lazily running from her breast down her torso as she watches the Dragon Slayer in front of her. "Call me that again." Lucy smirks as she watches Laxus struggle to regain his composure, his eyes intense as he watches her. He watches as the Celestial Spirit mage smiles rebelliously, licking her lips. "Lightning Rod."

A squeal escapes Lucy as the Lightning Dragon Slayer growls, throwing her over his shoulder. A low growl escapes him as he slaps her arse, watching out of the living room and up the stair to his bedroom. "Oh Blondie, I am so going to punish you now for that!"


	33. Chapter 33

Laxus throws Lucy down onto his bed, briefly taking a moment to appreciate the sight of the hot blonde spread out on his bed, completely naked and eyes full of need.

He pounces on her, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin pressed firmly against his own. The younger blonde moans as Laxus suddenly enters two fingers inside of Lucys pussy, groaning as his fingers get sucked further inside of her tight wetness. Lucy clings onto him, eyes closed and arching her back off the bed and closer to Laxus. His eyes greedily takes in the erotic sight before him as a thin coat of sweat lightly covers Lucy's body.

The small blonde pulls Laxus face up to hers, smashing their lips together, her tongue hungrily tasting all of his mouth. Both of the mages moan, getting caught up. Lucy wraps her legs around the Lightning Dragon Slayers waist, grinding her wet core against Laxus hard member as the golden light eliminates the blonde and pulls the other mage closer to her.

"Fuck me already." Lucy moans, voice full of lust. Laxus growls, moving away from her and putting a condom on from his bedside table. He pulls her by her legs, entering her in one swift motion, causing both if them to moan. The Celestial Spirit mage grips onto his broad shoulders, her nails digging into the skin there as she gets used to his enormous size before the Lightning mage starts thrusting into her. "Oh, Laxus." Lucy mews, filling completely full. Laxus smirks as he watches her squirming underneath him. "I'm not going to go easy on you Blondie." Lucy kisses him. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Laxus growls before thrusting into her at a relentless pace, loving the feeling of her gripping his cock tightly in her wet folds. He reaches down, grabbing ahold if one of her tempting breasts as he thrusts harder. Lucy moves her hips, thrusting along with him as she pulls him deeper into her.

Laxus bits her nipple before flipping the small blonde onto to her stomach and pounding into her. Lucy grips onto the sheets, moaning loudly as Laxus hands grip on to her thighs. "Fuck, you're tight." Laxus moans as he spanks her arse, smiling when a low groan escapes her lips. "Give me everything Laxus."

Unable to resist any longer, Laxus gives it his all, pulling himself out of her before slamming back inside. The gold light emitted from Lucy wraps itself tighter around the pair, tingling the Lightning mages skin. Low growls escape Laxus chest as he uses his lightning to cover Lucy's body, spending greater attention to her small nub of nerves. Lucy trembles, her words a jumble as she tells him to fuck her harder.

Laxus smirks as he feels Lucy tightening around him, feeling her juices dripping down his cock as he picks up his pace. "Fuck yes." Lucy moans as she feels herself rapidly building up. The Lightning mage sprends her legs wider, pushing her further into his bed, knowing that it won't be long before both of them find their release. Lucy whispers as Laxus pace becomes more erratic, causing her to gasp for air as she feels herself on the edge.

Lucy closes her eyes as she bites into the mattress, her body shaking as she feels herself coming undone. "Fuck Laxus, I'm cumming!" Laxus growls, feeling her pussy quivering against him deliciously as he frantically pounds into her, racing towards his release. Around them, lightning sparks and Laxus can swear that he can see stars shooting around them.

"Lucy!" Laxus roars, spilling himself into her, causing another orgasm to shake through the smaller mages body. Laxus collapses on top of her, smiling as he gently kisses her back before slowly pulling himself out of her amazing body and discarding the used condom.

Lucy slowly rolls onto her back, her legs trembling from the sensations Laxus just bought crashing down on her body. She smiles lazily up at him as he lays down next to her, capturing her lips with his own. The Celestial Spirit mage pulls up for air, resting her head onto his large shoulder, her eyes closing. "That was good." Laxus laughs, pulling her sweaty form closer to his own as he nuzzels his nose into her hair. "Just good Blondie?" Lucy giggles, nodding her head as Laxus traces lazy circle on her back. "Guess that means I need to go harder next time."


	34. chapter 34

The two mages spent the rest of the day in bed, not even stopping when Laxus headboard broke from their assault, until both of them fall into satisfied slumbers in each others arms.

As the dawn light streams in through Laxus windows, Lucy slowly blinks herself awake, a large smile on her face as Laxus pulls her closer to him in his sleep.

Careful not to wake the sleeping dragon, Lucy untangles herself from him and walks on shaking legs to the bathroom. She gasps slightly at the sight of herself in the mirror. All across her creamy white skin are signs of their coupling. Lucy lightly touches one of the bigger love bites on her neck, her body becoming wet as memories of their antics flash before her eyes. Biting her lip, Lucy jumps into the shower, enjoying the cool water running down her body as she cleans herself.

Lucy wraps a large fluffy towel around herself when she climbs out of the shower before sneaking downstairs to grab her keys. As quietly as she can, Lucy summons Virgo who appears with fresh clothes and a knowing smirk on her lips. The blonde wuickly changes when she notices the time, a curse passing her lips. Even with Pyxis help out of the maze-like forest, she will still be late for her training session with Natsu and Grey.

Lucy quickly scribbles the Lightning Dragon Slayer a note and pins it to the fridge before racing out of his house and runs towards the Guild.

Laxus slowly wakes up, not being able to remember the last time that he had slept so well. A smirk touches his lips as he thinks about the day before, knowing that he has never had sex as great as that either. He stretches out his arms, frowning when he feels the spot next to him empty and cold.

Laxus sits up, his eyes scanning his room, pride mixing up inside of his confusion as he notices that his room is well and truly ruining from their coupling. "Blondie?" He calls out as he swings his legs from his bed and standing. His frown deepens when he gets no response. Walking downstairs, Laxus checks every room, getting slightly more aggravated when he finds them empty, before he walks into his kitchen.

A white scrap of paper catches his eye, causing him to reach out and rip it off the fridge door.

 _Morning Dragon Man,_

 _Sorry I have to run out but I'm late for Natsu and Grey. No sure how much use I will be in the gym though, I can barely walk!_

 _Yesterday was fun, we should do it again sometime._

 _See you at Fairy Tail!_

 _-Lucy a.k.a Blondie_

Laxus smirks at Lucy's writing before a scowl slowly settles over his features. He's not sure why, usually he doesn't care what his bedroom partners do once they have gotten what they needed but Lucy is different. Yesterday was different. Never has he felt so satisfied, never so happy, then he was when she was wrapped around him, moaning his name. Laxus reads the note again, before putting it to one side and getting ready for his day, his mind still on the busty blonde whom he just laid with.

Lucy sprints into the Guild, red faced and out of breathe. She waves a quick hello to Mirajane and some of her other Guildmates before rushing into the gym.

As soon as she is through the doors, she has to quickly dodge a very naked Gray getting thrown into the wall next to her. "You're getting slow Ice Princess." Natsu laughs as Gray gets back into his feet, scowling at the pink haired mage. "Shut up Ash Brain, you hit me when my back was turned!" Natsu laughs, his fists balled as his fire licks around the skin there. "Shut up and fight me!"

Lucy sighs as the boys run towards each other. Lucy jumps in the middle, pushing both if them back with the help of her golden light. "Seriously boys, I was half an hour late and you have already started fighting again?" Lucy laughs as her team sheepishly smile at her. "Oh, hi Luce! You made us wait for sooooooo long! It was boring!" Lucy smiles at her best friends whining. "Yeah Lucy. Besides, the Fire Idiot started it." "Did not!" Lucy giggles at the pair as their mage builds around them. "Alright, alright, let's not start that again. Today, we are training our long attacks, so you two can put a cork it in." Lucy presses a button on the wall, causing magical training dummies to appear.

"So Lucy, how comes you were so late? Anything to do with those hickeys on your neck?" Grey smirks as his blonde friend blushes. "N-No reason! Now let's get to it!" Lucy grabs onto her keys, knowing that it is the perfect time to introduce the two mages to her newest spirit. "Also Grey, where are you clothes?" Lucy laughs as her friend sprints around the gym in an attempt to re-clothe himself as Natsu makes fun.


	35. Chapter 35

After a good few hours in the gym, Lucy took a leisurely swim before showering and placing herself at the bar upon spotting Cana.

The brunette smirks at her, drinking heavily from her barrel. "Hi Cana, how was your mission?" Lucy asks, sipping her strawberry protein shake. "It went alright, ended up having a few drinks from a new neighbouring Guild. Seems like I missed all the fun though." The Card Holder reaches out, moving the blondes hair out of the way and touching the bruise on her neck. Lucy blushes, lightly slapping her hand away. "That you did." Lucy winks as the Guild door open and the devilishly handsome Lightning Dragon Slayer strolls in with his usual scowl.

He walks over, standing at the bar and ordering a beer from the cheerful Take Over mage. "So Lucy, anyone I know?" Lucy's face heats up, feeling Laxus arm lightly brushing hers as he waits for his pint. The blonde shrugs. "Maybe." Cana throws her hands up in the air dramatically. "Ah, come on, I need more than that. Give me details woman." Lucy laughs, shaking her head, aware that Laxus is watching her from the corner of his eye. Cana sighs, drinking from her barrel again. "So Laxus, do you know anything about our sweet little blondes roll about in the hay?" Laxus shrugs, pretending that he doesn't care as Mira passes him his drink. His eyes soften slightly as he looks down at the blonde, a soft smile on his lips before walking up to the Second Floor.

Laxus uses his Dragon Slayer hearing, listening to Lucy's conversation. "Tell me Lucy!" He smiles at the sound of Blondie laughter, feeling the tightness in his chest lightening. "Fine! I'll tell you a bit but only this once and no more questions." Cana nods her head, crossing her fingers across her chest. "It was last night and it was pretty amazing." Laxus smirks, sipping from his goblet. The Card Holder mage pouts, her eyes pleading to know more. "Its safe to say that it was definitely the best sex I have ever had." Pride swells within the Lightning Dragon Slayers chest at her words, knowing that it was the best he has ever had too.

The Master hops up on the railing next to his grandson, smiling brightly at him. Laxus grunts, taking his attention away from the blonde. "What's up Gramps?" The small mage drinks from his mug. "Just watching my children before I have to leave." Laxus raises an eyebrow. "The Wizard Saints are gathering and my attendance is required so I need to be off soon." The Master jumps down after finishing his drink in one gulp. "You can man the fort while I'm gone." Laxus nods, drinking his own beer. "Oh, and Laxus, while I'm gone, I will need you to cover my paperwork as you finished yours so quickly." Laxus scowls, not liking where this is going. "How much is there, Old Man?" His grandfather shrugs as he descends the stairs. "A few months worth." Laxus chokes slightly on his drink. No wonder there is so much for him to do normally! His Grandfather smiles up at him. "Maybe you can use a hand organizing it. I hear our Lucy has a certain way with paperwork, might be worth asking for her help now that you two got on so well on your last mission." His Grandfather chuckles before giving him a wave and exiting the Guild.

Laxus rolls his eyes, walking into his office and groaning at the piles upon piles of papers. A soft smirk plays on his lips. Maybe paperwork won't be so bad with Blondie bending over his desk sorting it out…


	36. chapter 36

Lucy laughs away with her team, catching up with them and getting told about all of their adventures. Erza smiles at the blonde, happily chomping away at her strawberry shortcake. "Lucy, I heard that your training is really coming along. Tomorrow, I shall train with you in swordsmanship and see what you've got." Lucy's skin pales as she remembers how last time they sparred, she ended up in the infirmary.

Lucy nervously nods her head after Erza gives her a stern look when it takes so long for her to reply. "Aye Sir!" Lucy salutes. She relaxes soon after as Erza asks her questions about the newest addition to Lucy's Celestial Spirit family.

Bix, Evergreen and Freed lounge about upstairs on their table, planning another mission that they can take once Laxus has completed his paperwork. Bixslow moans, resting his head in his hands. "It will take forever for Bossman to get all of his work done!" Freed scowls over the book he is reading. "Have faith in our great leader." Evergreen rolls her eyes as she paints her nails. Laxus storms past them, mumbling under his breath about "Firetard fucking up shit again". Bix giggles, moving to get a better look of downstairs with a cheeky smile on his face. "Finally some excitement! This is going to be good!" His babies spin around him, chanting "Excitement" as both Ever and Freed roll their eyes.

"Oi, FireFuck!" Laxus yells as he storms down the steps towards the table where Team Natsu are sitting, after noticing the pink haired idiot resting his hand on Lucy's thigh and her not seeking to care. "Oh, hi Laxus. How are you? Want to fight?" Natsu bounces to his feet causing his whole team to sweatdrop at his stupid antics. "You burnt down another fucking village! You weren't even on a mission!" The vein in Laxus neck throbs as he balls his fists. "I didn't mean to! On my way back, I bumped into Grey and-" The Lightning Dragon Slayer turns his gaze to the sound of scoffing, his intense eyes hardening at the sight of the Ice Make mages arm around Blondie. "Oh fuck off, you hit me first after jumping from the bushes, yelling sneak attack." Laxus growls as they start arguing. "Shut up! Do you realize how much fucking paperwork I have to deal with you fucking idiots? Seems like your guardians didn't teach you any bloody manners. Useless!" Lucy jumps to her feet, getting in between her team and the Lightning mage.

"Enough! Take a breath Sparky otherwise you will say something that you will regret. Grey, Natsu, calm down. You two do make a mess together and of course that will mean a lot of paperwork so cut Mr Electricuto some slack alright? Maybe get in touch with the villagers and promise to rebuild for them. I have a number of an old friend of mine who does that sort of thing, his name is Axel and the number is on my fridge. Erza, Happy, Wendy and Carla, if you guys can go with them for extra help and make sure that they don't destroy anything else, that would be much appreciated." Lucy smiles as her friends agree before leaving the Guild. Laxus watches her wide-eyed, surprise quickly replacing his anger from before. "Come on, let's take a look at that paperwork. It can't be too bad." She links her arm in his as pulls him towards the Second Floor. "And seriously Spark Plugs, you might consider washing your mouth out with soap, your language is fucking awful!" Laxus grunts, a smile on his lips. "You're one to talk Blondie."


	37. chapter 37

Laxus sits back in his chair as he watches the beautiful blonde lean over the papers surrounding his office with a pair of Gale Force glasses on and concentration clear on her face.

He liked watching her like this. She is completely focused and has already sorted out a new organizing procedure for when the Guild receives papers such as these, and tapped the outline of it to the front of Masters office. Laxus smirks. Trust Lucy to give Gramps homework. The Lightning Dragon Slayer raises an eyebrow, thinking about Lucy in a sexy teachers outfit -or should it be the naughty school girl?- as she stretches further across his large desk, her arse hanging in the air and showing her white panties.

"Sparky? You listening to me?" Lucy turns towards him, pushing her glasses on top of her blonde locks. Laxus shakes his head out of his daydream. "No, sorry, what we're you saying?" Lucy rolls her eyes. "I have split the work into piles. The stuff on your desk just need your signature while the piles on the floor need you to read through and make comments. I thought you'd like to get the easy stuff out of the way first and get some more room in here." Laxus nods his head as he reaches towards her, rubbing small circles on her back. "Cheers Blondie. Gramps stuff is such a mess, it would have taken me months to sort it all out." Lucy giggles as she straightens up. "Damn straight Dragon Man." She flicks her hair behind her shoulder as she walks to his sofa, sitting down upon it and pulling out a book on Celestial magic. "I'm going to read in here for a while if that's okay with you?" Laxus smiles at her before getting to work.

They stayed like this for hours, only taking occasional breaks to chat about his and that. After finishing her book, Lucy rests her head against the sofas armrest as she watches the Lightning Dragon Slayer working, slightly surprised that he is almost done.

Laxus raises his head as Blondie yawns, a smirk playing on his lips as he flicks his pen towards her. "Oi, Blondie. If I'm having to stay awake and work, so do you." Lucy pokes her tongue out at him, making him laugh. The Dragon stands front his chair, glad to finally stretch from being hunched over his desk for hours, and he walks towards the Celestial Spirit mage. In a swift move, he picks up the smaller mage and sits down with her in his lap. Lucy squeaks at the sudden movement, gripping onto him. "This doesn't look like work to me." Lucy smiles up at him and Laxus runs a hand through her hair. "I'm taking a break." Laxus mutters before bringing his lips to Lucy's.

The kiss was only meant to be a quick gentle one but Lucy pulls the larger mage closer to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and gently tugging on his hair. Laxus growls at the action, his hands on her hips as Lucy moves to straddle him. Their tongues fight for dominance as Lucy begins to grind herself against him. The Lightning Dragon Slayer smiles as he kisses down her neck, causing the blonde to hiss when his teeth nibble her skin.

A loud bang pulls them out if their trace, turning their heads towards the closed door. "Ouch Ever that hurt! Laxus!!!" Bixslow rattles the handle, slightly confused as why the door is locked. "Come on man, let me in. She's crazy!" Laxus growls under his breath as Lucy gets off him and walks towards the door. "Crazy? Crazy?! I'll show you crazy!" Lucy opens the door to find a statue of the Seith mage with Evergreen smirking behind him, readjusting her glasses. "What did he do this time?" Lucy giggles, reaching out and poking the stone Bixslows cheek as Laxus walks up behind her. "He let his little demons run loose and they immediately swarmed me. One of them even went up my dress." Lucy laughs again. "I thought you were keeping an eye on them Freed." Laxus grunts, causing the green haired man to look down in shame. "My humblest apologies Laxus, but it is challenging to watch over them when they constantly bicker like children." Evergreen scoffs at Freeds words, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "He started it." Laxus runs a hand down his face, resisting the urge to laugh. "Whatever. Turn Bix back Ever."

"But it's so peaceful when he is like this." The mage grumbles but does as her leader asks. "Fucking hell Ever, I told you not to do that!" Bixslow shakes himself, his totems rushing around him, nuzzling his sides as they chime "Fucking hell." Lucy giggles again before touching her keys. "Okay guys, I'm off now. It's getting late and I need to get home and sort out some food." The Celestial Spirit mage waves at the Thunder God Tribe before walking towards the stairs. "Hold on there Blondie." Laxus grabs ahold of her arm, pulling her back towards him. She tilts her head to the side. "We haven't finished our discussion." Lucy bites her lip at the sight of the Dragon Slayers eyes darkening, a smile tugging at his lips. The small blonde pats his chest as she slowly removes herself from his embrace. "I'm sure you have got it converted Dragon Man." She says with a wink before walking away.

Laxus watches her go, the urge to follow her strong. "Damn, it's sad to see Cosplayer go, but so good to watch her leave!" The Lightning mage tears his gaze away from Lucy at glares at the Seith mage. "Fuck off Bix. Ever, you can turn him to stone again." Laxus walks back to his office, ignoring his perverted friends protest as Evergreen turns him back into stone.

The Dragon Slayer sits back down at his desk, pulling the last pile of paperwork towards him, knowing that as soon as he finishes this he will be able to follow the blonde and finish where they started just minutes before.


	38. chapter 38

Lucy hums happily to herself as she washes the remains of her meal of her plate. The blonde smiles as her mind drifts back to the Lightning Dragon Slayer. She shakes her head before shutting of the waters.

Walking towards the bathroom, Lucy turns her head to the side when she hears a familiar chime. "Hi Loki." The Lion Spirit adjusts his glasses as he greets her. "What's up? Anything new in the Spirit World." The lion shrugs, straightening his suit. "Everyone is fine and as far as home goes, it pretty much is the usual. I just wanted to see the most beautiful mage of all time." Lucy laughs, continuing walking into her bathroom and begins filling up her tub. "You exaggerate but thank you."

Loki follows his master. "Far from it, what I say is the truth." Lucy rolls her eyes at him, giving a little giggle. After all this time, Loki still can't believe how lucky he was to be contracted to such an amazing mage. She has the biggest heart he has ever come in contact with and will fight until her last breath for those she loves. Hell, she will stand up for anyone -no matter who they are or what they've done- if she thinks an injustice has occurred. Leo passes her a pink towel which she wraps around the radiator before pouring purple bubble liquid into her bath water.

"Crux has been looking into what's happening with the gold light." Lucy nods her head, urging the lion to continue. "There is sparsely any record of a Celestial Spirit mage being able to create and utilizes it, but he believes that it is a rare form of advanced magic. Lucy shuts off the water when it reaches the suitable level, the smell of lavender rich in the air. "Crux says that it will be a great force if trained appropriately as it can be used to form a type of force field around you. He believes that that might be why Unison Raids seem to come easier to you than other mages as it can evolve and latch onto other magic especially if there is a strong level of trust there between said mages." Lucy smiles slightly, remembering how she was able to use Laxus lightning without even meaning to. "Thank you Loki, that is rather helpful." Loki gives her a deep bow, a playful smile gracing his handsome features. "Anything for you my princess." Lucy giggles, shaking her head at his antics. "If there isn't anything else, I am going to bathe now." The Celestial Spirit winks at her as he leans against the wall. "Be my guest gorgeous." Lucy playfully throws her shirt at him. "Get lost lion, I'm not undressing fully with you here!" Leo pouts as he folds Lucy's shirt. "Shame." He mutters before disappearing in an array of gold.

Lucy giggles shin before fully undressing and stepping into the bathtub, moaning softly as the hot water seems into her muscles. She leans back with eyes closed as she let's herself relax. At least her family were able to find out something about the golden light… maybe she should give it a name? Lucy's fingers lightly dance over the top of the water. Magic absorption? No, that's too boring. How about Lux Aurea? Lucy nods her head slightly. Yeah, that'll work. "What will work Blondie?"

Lucy jumps with a squeal, throwing her hands over her naked form in a futile attempt to cover herself. "Don't sneak up on people you Baka!" Lucy hisses, flicking some of her bath water at the smirking Lightning Dragon Slayer. "Hiw did you get in here? Did I leave my door open again?" Laxus frowns, his eyes stopping their journey of travelling over Lucy's wet, naked, form. "You leave your door open?" Lucy shrugs. "I may have once or twice… Anyway, I didn't peg you for the climbing through the window type. That's normally a Natsu, Happy and Gray move." A muscle in Laxus jaw tightens at the knowledge that those goofballs seem to regularly do this. Lucy watches as he shakes his head, walking further into the bathroom and closer to the tub.

"Did Erza tell you about the secret entrance she uses?" Laxus laughs, shaking his head. "Nope." Lucy rolls her eyes, knowing that he is trying to tease her, before applying some of her body scrub onto her creamy skin. "Alright, keep that mysterious thing going then. Want something to drink? The kitchen is back through the way you came." Laxus shakes his head. "I thought the paperwork would take you at least another hour. The last pile was rather horrible." Laxus shrugs. "Yeah, paperwork's a bitch. Still have about five more incidents to deal with." Lucy pours water over herself, slightly surprised with how comfortable she feels being naked around the man as a smile threatening to show. "You still have work to do and you're here, standing when I have perfectly good seats in the living room?" Laxus walks closer to the blonde. "I was getting bored and wanted to see you." His eyes travel over her body again, causing Lucy to heat up. "I see that I came at the right time." Lucy giggles as he sends her a wink. What is it with the men in her life? They are all perverts. "Plus, I'm not here Blondie. Not really."

Lucy frowns. She knows that he is here. He is literally right in front of her, conversing. What's he playing at? "Touch me." Laxus smirks. Lucy raises an eyebrow, her body wanting to do what he says but he is acting a little weird. The Dragon Slayer laughs, watching her mind turning. "Tsk. Touch me and you'll understand." Lucy sighs but reaches out her hand to touch his cheek. She gasps as her hand goes right through. "W-What… How?" Laxus shrugs. "I told you that I'm not really here Blondie." It takes a few minutes but something clicks. "Oh! You're projecting your imagine like you did during Fantasia aren't you?" Laxus winces when she mentions time he would prefer to forget. "Yeah." Lucy looks at him a little closer. "That's seriously impressive Dragon Man." Laxus smirks, wishing that he was there in person to feel her lips against his. Man, does he hate paperwork! "Although, I'm not sure how to feel about you doing it to show up just to watch me bathe."

Laxus laughs. "Tsk. I think you like it Blondie." He smirks as the mage in front of him blushes. "Anyway, I came to ask you something." Lucy raises an eyebrow as she applied conditioner to her blonde locks. "We should go to dinner tomorrow." Lucy's movements still. Is he asking for a date? Are they dating now? What does that mean then? Are they together? Laxus bites his lip as he watches her, a strange nervousness settles in his stomach as he waits for an answer. He growls to himself. He has already had sex with her but now he wants more… since when did he turn into a blushing schoolgirl? "I would love to Dragon Man." The Lightning Dragon Slayer flashes her a genuine smile, warming Lucy's heart. "Great. I know the perfect place." With a wink and one last long glance at the naked Celestial Spirit mage, Laxus disappears.

Baby dragon soar around inside of Lucy as she can't keep the brilliant smile off her face. "Oh my stars, I am going on a date with Laxus Dreyer!"


	39. Chapter 39

That night, Lucy could hardly sleep as excitement was swelling inside of her. She tried reading but she couldn't keep her concentration. She then tried writing but it was the same problem. After a few hours of tossing and turning in her bed, Lucy summoned her spirits that were free and had a long over due laugh with them about various things.

At six, Horologium chimed, waking the blonde from her dozing. As she gets ready for her day, Lucy sings to herself and summons Aquarius from her water bottle to join her on her run. "You interrupted a date with my boyfriend you little urchin. Summoning me from a bottle." The spirits scowl deepens, causing a shiver to run through the Celestial Spirit mages spine. "Don't do that again." Lucy giggles when the mermaid continues to scold her before she apologizes for any inconvenience caused. "If you want to go back to the Spirit World to continue you're date, that's okay Aquarius, I'll summon someone else." The spirit scoffs, flicking back her long blue hair. "I'm already out now, there will be no point."

As Lucy runs across Magnolia, her smile just seems to be getting larger and larger, no matter the amount of insults Aquarius fires her way. Lucy is in such a good mood that it seems as though nothing can bring her down. As Lucy sprints through the Guild doors, she laughs loudly at another comment from the spirit that she has known the longest. Even though Aquarius can say mean things and washes her away with most of her attacks, Lucy knows that the spirit cares for her. "I suppose you weren't completely terrible today. I'm going back to my boyfriend now, don't summon me for a while Brat." With those passing words, the spirit closes her own gate.

"Hi Lu-chan!" Levy bounces up to her best friend. "Hello Levy, you alright?" The Solid Script mage nods before asking Lucy. The two walk over to Mirajane at the bar and placing their orders before taking their seats at Team Natsu's usual table. "Oh, Levy, I almost forgot! On my last mission, I was asked to look after some rare scrolls until I can find a good home for them." The bluenettes eyes widen in excitement as she leans closer to her friend. "I can't think of anyone better than you to have them in your possession." With a flick of her wrist, Lucy summons Grandpa Crux who passes the scrolls over to an extremely grateful Levy. "The are mostly on Celestial Spirit mage, so I am not sure how fun you will find the read-" Levy silences the mage by throwing her arms around her. "Oh hush you, I am sure that they will be thrilling! I love reading something new!" The Guild doors open and Laxus strolls in with Freed talking next to him. A blush touches Lucy's cheeks as her excitement spikes up at the sight of him. Laxus looks over, a smirk touching his face at the sight of his favourite Celestial Spirit mage before Freed tears his attention away.

Soon after the great Titania, Queen of the Fairies walks in with a huge bag thrown over her shoulder, filled with different training materials. Lucy sweatdrops at the sight. "Erza, you do realize that there is training equipment in the gym, right?" Erza gives her a soft smile. "Yes but it's not mine." With her free hand, the red haired mage pulls Lucy up and walks to the gym. "You are just going to love one of my newest blades! Oh, and the armour I have for it as well!" Lucy giggles, knowing that she is going to be battered and bruised by the end of it. "Okay, bring it on!"


	40. Chapter 40

Lucy is breathing heavily, her arms shaking from the weight of her sword as Titania smiles at her. "You're stamina has improved Lucy. Now see if you can deflect this!" Erza charges forward, slicing her weapon through the air, pushing Lucy back. Erzas movements speed up, constantly swinging the sword around in her hands as Lucy's back presses against the wall. Lucy closes her eyes as her weapon falls from her grasp, preparing to get hit by at least one of Erzas attack, but the pain doesn't come.

Slowly opening her eyes, Lucy gasps as Erza is being held back by the blondes Lax Aurea. The light throws Erza across the room before retreating back into Lucy's body. "Oh my Gods, Erza! Are you okay?" The blonde runs over to her friend, helping her get back onto her feet. "I was wondering what I would have to do to see your new ability. Honestly, I'm a little hurt that you haven't shown it to me before now. Natsu, Gray, and even the Thunder God Tribe, have seen this golden light first hand." Lucy blushes as she retrieves her discard sword and brings it back to its owner. "Sorry Erza, I don't know how to control the Lax Aurea yet." Erza shakes her head as she deposits her weapons back into their rightful dimension and throws an arm around her friend. "It matters not. I am glad that you are getting stronger. Soon you will be able to properly challenge me." Lucy laughs loudly, telling Erza that that day is far from now as her friend requips into her usual armour.

The girls exit the gym, beginning to excitedly about a new shop that has opened which apparently has the best cakes ever made in, as they walk over to the bar. Lucy's face reddens when they stand next to the Lightning g Dragon Slayer; even though he has seen her all hot and sweaty before, Lucy can't help but be a little embarrassed, wishing that she was wearing a new outfit instead of Gray's old shirts. Laxus eyes narrow slightly at the sight of it on the busty blonde. "Then it is decided then. We will go there tonight!" Lucy hesitates slightly, feeling bad that she hasn't been spending much time with her team unless it is for training. "Actually Erza, I will need a rain check on that, I have plans tonight."

Titania looks disappointed. "Oh. Okay. I guess that we can go another time… What are you doing tonight then?" Erza watches as a brighter smile stretches over her friends face and a blush touches her cheeks. "Oh, is it a date?" Laxus tilts his head to the side to hear them better. "Date? Did someone say date?!" Mirajane rushes over. "Who's going on a date? Erza?" The woman in armour shakes her head before pointing at Lucy. The Lightning mage takes a large gulp of his drink. It's one thing Titania asking questions, but now the Demon has overheard, she won't stop until she gets all of the details. "Oh yay!" Mira squeals, calling her hands together excitedly. "Laxus, did you hear? Lucy has a date." Lucy's face is bright red now as she crosses her hands in front of herself. "No need to involve Sparky in your gossip Mira. Plus, I don't know if it's an actual date." Laxus raises a blonde eyebrow at the Celestial Spirit mage and she playfully dies the same to him, challenging the older mage to clarify things in front of the others. "Of course it's a real date Lucy! Laxus, tell her how lucky the guy is to be taking her out tonight."

Laxus smirks before turning his intense gaze onto Lucy. "He's extremely lucky Blondie, and he knows that." Lucy's breath gets stuck in her throat at his words. His eyes looking straight into hers, as if making some sort of silent promise to her. "See?! Now, who is it?" Lucy pulls her gaze away from Laxus, laughing at Mira's questions as she wants to know what type of babies the blonde will be having. Erza sips from her drink in thought. "Is it Loki?" Lucy laughs, shaking her head and insisting to the Requip mage that they are just friends. "How about Gray?" The blondes eyes widen as another laugh threatens to escape. "You two are rather close. You are even wearing his clothes now. Wouldn't they have just the cutest babies Laxus?" Mira squeals, jumping up and down, talking about how she would plan their wedding. "Shut it Demon! No one cares about that Ice Idiot and no one wants you planning a fucking wedding. Blondie hasn't even gone on the date yet and ya planning the rest of her life. It's dumb." Laxus growls, annoyed at the thought of that naked pervert and Lucy in any intimate situations.

The Take Over Mages eyes widen almost comically so, causing everyone to go silent and watch as the tell-tale tremble of her bottom lip appears. "Oh shit." Big fat tears stream from Mira's eyes as she begins to wail slightly.

"Freed!" Lucy calls over the green haired mage when her attempts to calm Mirajane down have no affect. Freed wraps his arms around his girlfriend as she mutters about how pretty Lucy would look in white and how she just wanted everyone to be happy and "Have lots and lots of Fairy Tail children!" He strokes her hair soothingly as his eyes question the other three mages. "Shit, Demon- Mira- I'm sorry." Laxus scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, come on Mirajane, smile! You and Erza can help pick out my outfit tonight okay?" Laxus shoots Blondie as look, asking her if she knows what she is getting herself into but she ignores him, wanting to make her friend happy.

"Okay, that sounds like fun!" Mira giggles happily as though she wasn't attempting to flood the Guild just seconds before with her tears. Laxus rolls his eyes at her. "Maybe Laxus can come and give some advice as he seems know a lot about this date." Erza smiles, raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be stopping three idiots from destroying a newly built village? I know that Happy is small but he enjoys doing as much damage as the others." The Lightning mage snaps at her. Erza shrugs, drinking her drink. "They are nearly finished and Axel seemed to have it all under control. He says hi by the way, and he will be heading to Magnolia sometime soon." Mira gasps, hitting Freeds chest in her excitement. "Oh, Axel! Is it him?" Freed turns a confused gaze to his leader who shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Mira, no. You don't even know Axel so you won't be able to plan what our hypothetical babies would look like." Lucy laughs as the Take Over mage pouts. "I can imagine though."

After a long conversation which seemed to last forever, Laxus walks up to his office, smiling to himself. Usually, he wouldn't have gotten involved in Mira's crazy matchmaking thing, but it was rather fun to watch Lucy's cheeks blush and her eyes quickly glancing at him before looking away. Tonight was going to be fun, although Laxus is rather curious about what those two pick for Lucy to wear for their first date…


	41. Chapter 41

The Celestial Spirit mage giggles with her friends when she passes them drinks in her living room. "Where is the mystery man taking you tonight?" Mira asks as she literally climbs into Lucy's wardrobe whilst Erza rummages through her underwear draws. "He won't tell me. All I know is that it is a couple of towns over and that I will like it." Erza frowns. "You know this man, correct?" Lucy nods. "And you trust him?" Lucy doesn't even have to think about it. "With my life." Mira coos from within the wardrobe while Erza shrugs. "Just make sure that you keep an eye out." Lucy giggles but agrees, knowing that no matter how much of a dick Laxus likes to portray, he wouldn't hurt her. Ever since Fantasia and being kicked out of the Guild, Laxus has been proving himself time and time again but it doesn't seem as though his guilt has gone away...

"How about this?" Mira pulls out an outfit, showing it to Erza. The Requip mage shakes her head. "Mira, that's a French Maids outfit." Lucy's eyes widen. "So? She'll look hot." The girls laugh as they continue to pick things out for Lucy. After another hour of this, the strongest female mages in Fairy Tail present the clothes for Lucy to wear and asked for Cancer to be summoned so they can discuss what to do with the Celestial Spirit mages hair and make up while she changes in the bathroom. The blonde giggles as she takes off her clothes, hoping that her Dragon Slayer will approve of her friends choices.

Laxus leans against the wall of Lucy's apartment building, hands deep in the pockets of his grey suit as he continues to wait for his companion. The Lighting mage had gotten there early, almost an hour earlier, due to his impatience to see the blonde bombshell again. He had planned on going straight up to her apartment but from using his dragon slayer hearing, he could tell that the other women were there and did not want them to grill him with questions upon seeing him. He kept to the shadows as the girls wave goodbye to Lucy and head on their own ways home. Laxus runs a hand through his blonde spikes, strangely enough, he is nervous. It's been a very long time since he has been on a date. Sure, he has been with lots of women, but that was always a casual thing. Lucy is different. The Dragon Slayer straightens his skinny tie, smoothing out his suit. He runs a hand through his hair again, hoping that everything will go perfectly. She deserves more than perfection.

The door to Lucy's apartment building opens and Laxus has to remind himself how to breath at the sight of her. She looks like a Goddess! The Celestial Spirit mage is in a long silver dress which hugs her figure beautifully, almost as though it was poured onto her. It has a long slit up the side, showing off her creamy skin and causing Laxus mouth to water. Orion's belt hands loosely around her waist and her keys dangle happily from them. Her blonde hair is braided high upon her head with a few curly locks hanging loosely, framing her angelic face. Upon seeing the Dragon Slayer, Lucy smiles brightly at him as she rushes to where Laxus stands. "Looking good Blondie." A giggle passes her lips. "You're not too bad yourself Dragon Man." Laxus smiles, pulling the blonde into his arms. "Ready to go?" Lucy nods, butterflies swirling in her stomach, as she wraps her arms around the larger mage. "Hold on tight Blondie." He whispers, biting her earlobe before turning the both of them into lightning.

Lucy breaths hard as the two mages land on the grassy ground. "I don't think I will ever get used to that." She smiles at her date, her eyes darkening at his intense stare. Pressing her body close to him, Lucy pulls the Lightning mage down to her and captures his lips with her own, moaning at the contact. Laxus grip tightens on the blonde as their kiss becomes more and more desperate, the urge to claim her now is nearly overpowering. Regretfully, Laxus pulls himself away, smiling at Lucy pouting. "Now, now Blondie. We have a date and then we can rip each other's clothes off." Lucy bites her lip, squeezing her thighs together at Laxus words. "Better be some date then." Laxus chuckles, wrapping his arms around her. "Oh, it is."

Turns out, Laxus had arranged a candlelit picnic in a private garden that has a beautiful view of the nights sky. After a lot of haggling and a lot of jewels passing hands, Laxus was able to book the whole venue out so that they could have privacy. He used music lacrimas to play softly around where they are to sit so they can be serenaded as they eat. The dragon excitedly leans Lucy's towards their venue, both of them thinking about how amazing their night together is going to be. At the site of the building which holds the garden, Laxus frowns slightly, feeling strong magical energy from within. "What's wrong Spark Plug?"

Seconds after the words pass her lips a large demon gets thrown through the venue building followed by two mages, one male and one female. The Fairy Tail mages wonder what is going on, a demon shouldn't be this close to civilization. The male is nearly the same build as Laxus but without the scar and with dark blue hair with flecks of ice at the tips instead of blonde. The raven haired female next to him is paler than snow, with one eye an electric blue and the other a sharp red which hides behind a curtain of hair. She wearing a loose fitting black dress, no shoes on, and is swinging a deadly looking scythe. Lucy's hands instantly go to her keys at her waist as the demon stands, shaking the earth with its roar. "Watch out Red!" The second mage yells as he calls upon the heavens to rain thick layers of ice and lightning at their enemy. The demon shakes it off, as if the immense power were a bothersome nat. "Don't call me Red, Snowflake!" The female mage hisses as she leaps into the air, summoning a blue mist into her scythe and bringing it down on the enemy in a smooth motion. As soon as contact is made, loud pops echo through the air as her magic exits the restraints of the scythe and explodes into the open wound.

After sharing a determined look, the Fairy Tail duo rush over to the other mages as the demon smashes through another building in its rage. Its sharp claws shining as the demon drags them across the pavement. "This isn't your fight!" The female hisses as a red mist begins to surround her. "Ignore her, she has trouble making friends." The male sends a brilliant smile at the newcomers, sending Lucy a wink as he does so. Laxus growls lowly, summoning lightning to attack the demon as Lucy calls upon three of her spirit friends. In golden flashes, Leo, Taurus and Scorpio appear and charge at the enemy. The other female uses her magic to fly high in the air, sending balls of magic at the creature. As soon as they attach onto the demons skin, they combust, making it cry out and blood to splatter around it. The man claps his hands together, causing a sharp gust of wind to slice through the creature left arm.

The Celestial Spirit mage dodges one of the demons attacks as her spirits and the other mages send wave after wave at it. The demon stumbles after crashing into another building, reducing it to rubble. Lucy wishes she had bought her whip along with her as she runs toward the creature, ignoring Laxus warnings to stay back. Feeling her golden light surrounding her, Lucy charges at the demon as the others all attack at the same time that Lucy hits it. Upon contact, the demons skin rips open, as if the purity of her light burns it's very being, leaving the demons remains scattered across the ground. It was lucky that the duo stumbled upon this, otherwise the battle would have lasted a lot longer with many more casualties. Lucy grumbles about the demon blood soaking her and ruining her outfit before thanking her spirits and letting them go back to the Spirit World.

Laxus wipes away some of the gunk from the blondes face before he wraps an arm around her shoulders, not caring that his suit is getting stained, as they turn to the other mages who begin arguing behind them. "Don't start Red, you obviously needed help, even with your Explosive Mimic magic." The man scowls at the female as she points her scythe threateningly towards him. "Last warning Snowflake. Stop following me on missions, I work alone." The man huffs, slightly annoyed. "You don't seen to mind when the telepath telekinetic twerp Caleb joins you, Care." The female squares her jaw, her eyes taking on a dangerous tint as she brings the blade closer to his neck. "Call me that again and I am slicing your balls off." The dark blue haired man rolls his eyes before turning to the others. "Thanks for your help there. I'm Zero Slater from the Supernova Guild and this ray of sunshine is Carissa Blackthorne."

Lucy smiles warmly back at him whilst Laxus seems to be puffing out his chest in a form of intimidation. "I'm Lucy Heartfillia and this is Laxus Dreyer of Fairy Tail. Nice to meet you two." Carissa gives them a short nod whilst wiping blood off her scythe with the hem of her dress, her face void of emotion. "The pleasure is all mine. And, may I say, even covered in demon guts, you look ravishing." Laxus growls at the man, possessively pulling the smaller blonde into his chest as he glares. Carissa sighs, putting her scythe on her back as she watches the two males with a bored expression. "Fantastic. There's two of them." Lucy watches as Zero turns his gaze to his teammate, his eyes slowly travelling over her body causing her to blush. "Aw, no need to pout Care, you know that I only have eyes for you." The Explosive Mimic mage blushes again before a blue mist begins to surround her. "Only Master Juxon and Caleb call me Care." Laxus rolls his eyes. This is so not how he planned on sharing the evening with Lucy! Not only is their venue destroyed but now he has to stand here and listen to two mages flirt. They are never going to be able to find a good venue at such short notice. The Weather Wielder laughs loudly, throwing an arm around Carissa shoulders. Lucy giggles at the sight of the female mage instantly lean into him before shaking her head and punching him away from her. "Stop touching me. I told you that I don't like it." Zero rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You're mouth says one thing but your body says another Red." The blue mist mixes slightly with a red one that surrounds the female as she balls her fists.

Laxus watches with curiosity, feeling the magical energy around them spike, as the man steps in front of the female mage with a worried look. "Wow. Calm down there Red-" The red mist pulses through the blue. "Don't call me that!" Lucy rushes over, instantly putting a hand on the females shoulder. The Explosive Mimic mages eyes widen slightly as the gold light touches her. "It's alright Carissa, you don't need to let your power get the better of you." Slowly, Carissa relaxes causing Zero and Laxus to share a look. "Yeah sure, listen when the hot blonde touches you." Laxus glares at the man again, wanting so badly to punch him.

Carissa breathes deeply, taking a good look at both of the Fairy Tail mages, as she tries not to think about how it can be that her body didn't instantly attempt to absorb the blondes magic. Normally, when Carissa is getting worked up, she can't seem to stop her cells from latching onto another's – her cells have already mixed with Master Juxons and Caleb's which is how she is able to tap into their abilities without them being near- but with Lucy, all she felt was a bright calmness surround her. "You two are awfully dressed up." She watches at the blonde female blush before stepping away from their physical contact. "Shame you're covered in demon crap."


	42. chapter 42

The four mages wait together for the Rune Knights to arrive before moving away from the scene. During that time, Virgo appeared for a change of clothes for Lucy and helped her get rid of the remains of the demon which was attached to her skin and hair. Virgo also bought along a matching suit jacket for Laxus before disappearing with a small smile. Upon seeing Lucy shiver slightly, the Lightning Dragon Slayer places the suit around the small blondes shoulders. She smiles warmly up at him, their eyes locking. Lucy licks her lips before shaking herself, reminding herself that they are around company.

"So Carissa, what's your Guild like?" Lucy asks the barefooted woman as she nuzzles into Laxus. Carissa shrugs, moving rubble with her big toe, feeling bored and somewhat awkward with the affection the two are showing to each other. "Loud." Lucy giggles. "Yeah, Fairy Tail can be like that too sometimes." Laxus laughs softly as his hand traces up the fellow blondes arm. "More like all the time Blondie." Lucy pokes her tongue out at him. "And Master Juxon? And Caleb? What are they like?" Carissa raises a thin eyebrow, surprised that she was so good with names and unsure why she feels so comfortable around the blonde mage when they have just met. "Master Juxon is amazing and the best father any of us could ever ask for. Many of us lost our families when we were young." Carissa and Zero lock eyes slightly, each of them sharing pain. The Explosive Mimic mage shrugs, castingher strange eyes away. "People call him Shockwave due to the magic he uses." Lucy nods her head encouragingly. "Caleb is my best friend. He found me when I was young, lost, alone and without any memory. He bought me to Supernova. He was the youngest to become an Elite and has telekinetic abilities. No matter how far apart we are, he can always hear me when I mind-link with him." Carissa shrugs again before scowling at Zero as he makes a degrading comment under his breath about her friend. The mages continue to walk with Lucy and Zero doing most of the talking. Laxus watches the Supernova female from the corner of his eye as her face empties of emotion and silence surrounds her being.

Zero chats with his fellow mages, seeming to try and make up for his Guild mates quietness. "So what brings you two here?" Lucy blushes again as she looks at the dragon slayer. "We had a date." Zero runs a hand through his hair, shaking the icicles that have appeared in it. "Nice. Guess you could say this was mine and Reds first date too." The pale woman blushes before scowling at him, her hands itching for her scythe again. Zero leans towards the others. "She's rather shy in front of others; doesn't like to be overly affectionate in public." Carissa flicks her wrist, causing a stone to go flying at Zero. Laughing, he uses the wind to send it away. "Getting better there Red. Keep stealing Caleb's magic and you might have a chance of becoming an Elite like us." The woman rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she mentally calls out to her best friend -Caleb- asking if Master Juxon will let her come home yet. Carissa let's out an annoyed sigh as Caleb replies in a teasing manner, telling her that she is always welcome to come home but he thought that she would want to enjoy being one-to-one with the other Elite. Dick. Caleb must have been the one to tell Snowflake that she was going on this mission. Carissa looks up at the darkening sky, knowing that by the time she gets home, it will be the early hours of the morning.

The group head towards the train station so the Supernovas can get home, Carissa smirks when the small blonde punches Zero on the arm for something suggestive that he said. "If you guys are ever in Magnolia, feel free to visit us in Fairy Tail!" Lucy calls, waving after the couple jump on the train. Laxus arm tightens around his date as they watch the train pull away. He leans down, kissing her shoulder. "So Blondie, what do you want to do now?" He kisses up her neck. "We could try and find another place to have our date…?" Lucy shakes her head, wiggling around in his arms to kiss him softly. "Nope. Let's go back to yours." Laxus smirks, loving the feeling of her being in his arms. "Whatever my girl wants."

The Dragon Slayer uses his magic to turn them both into lightning and teleport to just outside of his house. Laxus grabs Lucy's arm as she turns to walk into the house. "Not so fast there Blondie. We are going this way." Laxus wraps his large arms around the smaller mage, carrying her over to the waterfall. Lucy's eyes widen at the sight. Right next to the water is a small blanket equipped with unlit candles around them, flowers and a bottle of something bubbly. "What's all this Dragon Man?" Laxus smiles, kissing her cheek gently before putting her down on the blanket and using his lightning to light the candles around them. It looks magical, almost as though it belonged in a fairy tale "Back up plan." Lucy feels her heart tighten as Laxus passes her a glass filled halfway. "Is it alright?" The smaller blonde takes a sip, moaning slightly at the rich taste, smiling at Laxus slightly nervous expression. "It's perfect."

Laxus pulls food out of the picnic basket that Lucy hadn't realized was there. Both of them began eating happily together as the stars twinkled in the reflection of the waters. "You look really beautiful tonight." Laxus whispers before kissing the blonde softly. "Thank you. I hope Erza and Mira won't be too disappointed that they outfit they picked for me got ruined." Lucy giggles as she refills their glasses. "So Dragon Man, tell me something about yourself." Laxus scratches the back of his neck. "What ya want to know?" Lucy shrugs, moving so that she is facing him. "How about we start with your family?" Laxus winces slightly, instantly making Lucy feel bad. "It's okay if you don't want to. We can discuss something else if you prefer!"

The Lightning mage smiles softly at her, lightly squeezing one of her small hands in one of his much larger ones. "Nah, Blondie. It's alright." Lucy watches as he runs his tongue over his bottom lip, his eyes becoming distant as they travel through memories of the past. "Ivan was a dick. He was always concerned with power and after Mum died… It seemed like it consumed him." Images of the past flash through Laxus mind; how whenever he talked to his father, he was always either ignored or treated like shit for not being powerful enough until the lacrima was forced through his skull. "Sad to say that years of his behaviour rubbed off on me." Lucy rubs reassuring circles with her thumb against Laxus hand. "After Gramps kicked Ivan out of Fairy Tail, he took me in." Regret etches deep on his face. "I didn't make things easy for him at all. After the Fantasia incident and I was kicked out, it gave me time to realize just how bad I was becoming." Laxus turns his gaze to Lucy, hating the fact that she was a pawn then and how bad he treated her. Treated his own Guild. His family. "I never wanted to hurt anyone. I thought that if everyone took part in Fantasia, then it would show them that they had so much more power within them and that if focused appropriately, Fairy Tail could be the strongest Guild in all of Fiore." Lucy squeezes his hand, silently listening to him. "That was a long time ago Laxus. We have all changed from the people we were back then, and you have shown time and time again just how much this Guild means to you." Laxus shrugs, causing Lucy's chest to tighten at the sight of his pain. She has never seen him so vulnerable before. "What about your Mum? What was she like?"

A sad smile touches Laxus lips. "She was amazing. Over the years, I seem to remember less and less about her, but I know that she was kind and loving to everyone she met. I remember a few thing though; like the when she smiled, it seemed to brighten up even the darkest room, and that she always smelt like home cooked bread and warmth. For a long time I was lead to believe that was a weakness. That being that open to others like she was just made it easier for others to backstab and hurt you. That letting someone who was so sure in your life was opening yourself up for the eventual pain that comes with them leaving in one way or another." He looks back at the Celestial Spirit mage. "I know different now. I have seen how strong it makes you and everyone around you. The team, Gramps and especially you have shown me me that." Lucy blushes as Laxus brings their linked hands up to his mouth and softly kisses the back of Lucy's hand. "What about you Blondie?" Lucy giggles softly but Laxus can see some of her pain hiding behind her eyes.

"It's a similar story. Nothing too exciting I'm afraid." Lucy smiles at Laxus. "My Mum was ill for a long time. It's hard to remember when she wasn't. Most of the time she was in bed but she always made time for me." Lucy casts her eyes up to the nights sky, comforted by them. "She was a Celestial Spirit mage too and she showed me everything that she knew. I remember one day when she was feeling really good, we went down to the gardens and she taught me how to summon spirits." Her smile wavers slightly at the memory as she lowers her head. "That day, I signed my first contracts. I was so happy and when I turned to show Mother how excited I was, I found her collapsed on the grounds. The servants and I took her back to her room and they called the doctor. That night she passed away." A single tear runs down Lucy's face. Laxus reaches out and wipes it away.

"Something broke within my father that day. He distanced himself from me. For everyone. Poured himself completely into his work. Axel and my spirits were always there when I needed them but Father didn't approve. He said that Axel was below me and it made me seem cheap to be hanging out with someone in such a lower station than myself. He sent him away after we became more affectionate together." Lucy takes a sip of her drink. Laxus nods, ignoring the jealousy attempting to build within him at the mention of her and Axel being 'affectionate'. "A few years later, Father told me I was to marry one of his associates. For the good of the business he said." She turns her gaze to Laxus and smiles. "I snapped and left. Then I found Natsu and Happy and they bought me home to Fairy Tail and it has been better than anything I could ever had imagined!" Lucy leans against the dragon Slayer. "Father came to me once, asking for money but I sent him on his way, telling him that after his involvement with Phantom Lord and how he hurt my new family that if he ever did anything like that again, I would bring the whole might of Fairy Tail to his door. He got better after that. When we came back from the S-Class exams, I found out that he passed away. Even though it was such a long time since he was an actual father to me, it still hurt. After everything, I still loved him." Lucy shrugs as she releases a shaky breath.

"Sometimes I wish that things were different." Laxus nods, playing with Lucy's hair. Normally he finds topics such as this awkward and tiresome, but not with Lucy. He wants to know her inside and out. "If it were though, there's a chance that I would never have met any of you. Fairy Tail has given me so much." Lucy nuzzles herself into Laxus chest. "I would never want to be anywhere different than right here." Laxus brings a hand under her chin, tilting her face up to look at him. "I'm glad ya here too Blondie." Lucy smiles as she kisses him, feeling completely content in his arms.

"Now to change the topic to something more cheerful, what do you want for the future?" Lucy asks, resting her head onto Laxus shoulder as he trails patterns down her arms with his finger tips. The Lightning mage smiles down at her. "Haven't really thought about it." Laxus shrugs, softly kissing the top of her head. "Well, I never used to but things have changed now." Lucy tilts her head back to look at him, wondering what has changed for him. "I've never been one to want to settle down but now I have thinking more about it. What about you Blondie?" He smiles softly down at the woman in his arms as she giggles slightly. "I've always wanted a big family, surrounded by love and affection,but I'm in no rush for that. I'm happy going on missions, writing, and just being involved in the crazy antics of our Guild." Laxus laughs with her as they begin to reminisce about all the silly things that happen at their beloved Guild.

As dawn begins to break through the clouds, Lucy stifles a small yawn, causing Laxus to smirk down at her. He pulls the smaller mage into his chest and stands, carrying her to his house. "Hey Sparky, I can walk you know." Lucy sticks her tongue out at the larger mage, causing him to laugh and her heart to soar at the sound. "You can walk now but not after what I have planned." Heat spreads through Lucy's body at his words, remembering what they got up to last time that they were in his house. Suddenly, she does not feel so tired anymore.

Laxus kicks the door to his bedroom open and gently places Lucy on the bed, kissing sweetly all over her exposed flesh. Slowly, Lucy closes her eyes, feeling her body buzzing from Laxus attention. The last time they were in bed together, it was like a frenzy had taken them over and the two mages just ripped each other's clothes off as though it was a race to get to their shared destination. Now, however, Laxus wants to take his time with her, wanting to awaken ever part of her piece by piece before he takes her over and over again.

Lucy wraps her legs around the Lightning Dragon Slayers waist, pulling his hips to meet hers. A deep moan escapes from within her throat at the feeling of the large bulge contained within his trousers rubbing against her clothed core. It feels as though her veins have been electrified as adrenaline pulses through them, her body urging her to feel him all over her, and her core quickly becoming soaked in their own juices. Laxus smirks down at the beautiful blonde, loving how quickly her eyes darken with lust at his touch. The golden light slowly begins to seep from within Lucy as Laxus kisses down her neck, slowly pulling her clothes away from her body. The light feels warm against him as it wraps itself around the Dragon Slayer too, pulling him closer.

After freeing Lucy of her clothes, Laxus slowly takes his own off, their eyes locked into each other's the entire time. Lucy bites her lip, her Lux Aurea wrapping around Laxus trousers, pulling the claps apart. Lucy pulls him closer to her, her hands travelling over his body as she kisses him over and over again. Laxus kicks himself out of the last of his clothing, knowing that he won't be able to control himself enough to take things slower with her, before entering Lucys tight folds. Both of them groan out at their union, Lucy urging him to pound into her.

"Laxus, please… I need to feel you..." The Dragon Slayer smiles. Yes, he can definitely see himself settling down...


	43. Chapter 43

Lucy stretches in bed as the sound of birds wake her from her slumber. Laxus pulls her closer to him, keeping his eyes closed. "Ya not running out on me this time Blondie."

Lucy giggles, trying to wiggle free. "Oh, come on Spark Plug, I need to pee!" Laxus smirks, opening one eye to look at her. Lucys face is red and her legs are crossed tightly together as her body wiggles in an attempt to ignore her full bladder. Laxus smirks, pulling her tighter into his chest. "Laxus!" Lucy's muffled voice laughs. A few moments later, Lux Aurea surrounds the small blonde before lifting Laxus up and shoving him off the bed.

Laxus groans as he smacks against his wooden floor boards. Lucy's eyes widen, laughter spilling from her lips as she jumps up and sprints to the bathroom. "You did that on purpose, didn't ya Blondie?" Laxus smiles at the sound of Lucy's laughter before she slams the door shut. "How could I Dragon Man? You know it's challenging to control Lux Aurea." She giggles again as Laxus gets to his feet, a big grin on his face. Even though he is not a fan of being pushed out of his own bed – naked - the sound of Lucy's laughter is like music to his soul. He can't even remember the last time that he felt so carefree and happy. He can hear her movements through the door as she reaches for the taps of his large bath. "Tsk, whatever. I'm making breakfast, come find me after you're shower." Laxus chuckles at Lucy as he hears her muttering something about 'Annoying stalker hearing'.

After the two were dressed and had shared breakfast together, Laxus asked Lucy if she would like for him to train with her today. She squealed with happiness, throwing herself into his arms before sprinting out of his house, yelling out that she was going to beat him to Fairy Tail. Laxus chuckles as he sprints after the smaller blonde, loving her energy. "No cheating this time Dragon Man." The Lightning mage raises an eyebrow, increasing his speed. "Didn't hear you complaining about my magic last night." Lucy giggles as he sends her a wink before pushing herself to match his pace.

A proud smile is on Lucy's face as they both keep increasing their speeds, she mentally thanks her friends for training with her so hard for all of those months otherwise she would have died during this race long ago. Laxus gazes at the busty blonde from the corner of his eye as though he was memorizing everything about her as they sprinted through the trees, leaping over natures obstacles in their path. He still can't get over how amazing she is, and knows that he never will.

With the Guild within sight, Lucy pushes herself as hard as she can, knowing that she has no chance actually beating Laxus but will sure as hell give him a run for his money! A wide smile spreads across Laxus face, liking her competitive side. He pushes himself onwards, pride swelling within him when he has to break a sweat to catch up with the Celestial Spirit mage. Focusing her Lux Aurea, Lucy pushes the thick Guild doors open, just missing beating Laxus inside by mere seconds. "Damn Dragon Man, I nearly had you there!" Laxus smirks at the blonde as she pants, wiping sweat off her forehead. "Maybe next time Blondie." He sends her a wink before they both wonder over to the bar for protein drinks.

"Hello Laxus and hello Lucy. Don't you two look all hot together." Mira winks as Laxus rolls his eyes. The Take Over mage passes the two mages their drinks before focusing her attention fully on Lucy. From the looks of the fresh love bites on her neck, the Celestial Spirit mages date must have gone well! Mirajane is practically jumping up and down with so many unanswered questions running through her mind; what happened on the date? Where did he take her? Who was the master man? Was the sex good? When can she expect little babies running around the guild? How comes her and Laxus were running together this morning later than either of them usually enter the guild? "Lucy, tell me details!" The small blonde giggles, blushing slightly. "The date was amazing Mira, and thank you for helping me get ready." Laxus takes a gulp of his drink, liking the other mage talking about their time together.

Lucy finishes the last of her shake in one big gulp, laughing slightly when a little drips from the corner of her mouth. Laxus eyes dark slightly at the sight, wanting so badly to reach over and lick the strawberry goodness off her. Lucys tongue pokes out, getting the remains of her drink. "How comes you and Laxus were running together? I thought you usually spent the time with your spirits." Mira asks, her eyes twinkling between the two mages. Even if the date went well last night, Mira happily pictures the blonde pair as a couple. "Oh, we bumped into each other." The younger blonde replies, her cheeks blushing slightly, unsure what to define their relationship as. "Yea', we bumped into each other again and again." Lucy lightly smacks his chest as he smirks at her. "Thanks for the drinks Demon, but we have combat training now." Laxus places his glass on the bar top and walks towards the gym. Lucy sends Mirajane a thanking smile before rushing to follow him.

Mira smirks as she watches them leave, thinking about how perfect they would be together. Maybe they were together last night...? How perfect would that have been?! "Yo, Mira! Pass me another barrel!" Cana slurs, drawing the Take Over mages attention away from the blondes.


	44. Chapter 44

"You're getting quicker Blondie." Laxus grunts as he lightly rubs his cheek where Lucy had managed to punch him, both of them have a lean coating of sweat on their bodies from the hour they have already spent there sparring. Lucy licks her lips. "Maybe you are too predictable Dragon Man." The female winks, causing Laxus smile to grow.

The Dragon Slayer runs up to her, jumping into the air just when Lucy slides under his legs, missing the attack. In a flash of lightning, Laxus is behind her, his arms securely wrapped around her slender figure in a tight hold. Lucy struggles in his arms, trying to escape. Laxus leans his head down, his breath on her neck. "I'm predictable now am I Blondie?" Lucy shivers at the contact, her body becoming alive from his touch.

Closing her eyes, Lucy focuses on her aura. In her minds eye, her light shimmers happily next to Laxus. Taking a steady breath, Lucy reaches out to it, feeling her Lux Aurea coming alive as her magic wants to mix with Laxus. The Dragon Slayer stiffens slightly, recognizing the sensation, before Lucy's golden light surrounds her body. In an instant, Laxus is pushed away from Lucy with a crazy amount of force. He closes his eyes, preparing himself from the harsh impact of being smashed into the gym wall. When no impact comes, Laxus opens his eyes curiously.

The Dragon Slayer is covered in Lucy's Lux Aurea, almost cradling him in the air. He attempts to utilize his magic to teleport away but the light seems to feed off his power, growing larger. "So you did push me out of bed this morning." Lucy giggles slightly before releasing her hold on the golden light, letting Laxus fall to the ground. "Maybe a little…Oops." Laxus smirks as he gets back onto his feet, his eyes regarding her the way a predator does to its prey. Lucy giggles before sprinting away from him.

In seconds, Laxus has caught up with her, lifting her into the air and spinning her around as both of them laugh together. His fingers begin tickling her ribs, causing her to squirm within his arms. "Laxus! Stop…" Lucy giggles, feeling tears of mirth falling from her eyes. The Lightning mage spins her around a few more times before placing her on the ground, softly kissing her neck as his enhanced hearing detects the FireTard smash throw the Guild Hall, up to his usual antics. Laxus sighs, moving himself away from the other blonde who pouts at their loss of contact, knowing that without Gramps around, he will have to put a stop to the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Good training today. Tomorrow, we will focus on your magic about a more powerful opponent." Lucy smirks at him before getting an innocent look across her face. "Oh? Does that mean Gildarts will be training me?" Laxus growls lowly, sending shivers of excitement up Lucy's spine. "No way am I letting that perverted old man anywhere near you Blondie. You'll be training with me." Lucy shrugs. "Shame. Gildarts and I could really have had some fun together…" The Lightning mage stares down at her for a little while before realizing that she was messing with him. "Tsk. What am I going to do with you, Woman?" Lucy giggles as the two pick up their stuff. Laxus pulls her towards him, kissing her possessively before walking out of the gym. "See ya later, Blondie."

Lucy places a hand on her heart as she watches him go. Whatever it is that is happening between the two of them, she certainly is not complaining! The sound of a doorbell chimes and her most loyal spirit appears before the blonde, handing her a bottle filled with ice cold water. "Thanks Loki." Lucy smiles as she greedily gulps the cold liquid. "Anytime Princess." He smiles at her and together they walk into the guild Hall. "Hey Luce! Loki, fight me!" Natsu has his arm around Lisannas shoulders and greets his teammates as she walks by. Lucy rolls her eyes, smiling to herself at seeing a large red mark on his face given to her best friend by another guild members, probably to prevent him from doing something stupid. Her spirit declines the fight before chatting to some of the ladies at the bar, causing them to giggle flirtatiously at something he said.

Lucy hums to herself happily as she exits the changing rooms, freshly washed and dressed in more causal clothing. She skips over to Cana and Erza as they beckon her over. "So Lucy, Erza was telling me that you had a date last night with a mystery man." Lucy giggles at her friends as she sinks onto the barstool next to them. "Yes, I did and it was magical thanks for asking." The girls smile at each other, discussing the date. Erza seemed impressed that the man took good care of her friend whilst Cana was more concerned about how good the sex was.

The Card Holder mage throws an empty barrel behind her before shuffling her tarot card deck. "I'll do a reading and see what's in your future." Lucy shuffles comfortably in her seat as Cana concentrates. "Pick nine cards. Two for the past, two for the present and five for the future." Lucy reaches out, picking the cards that draw her to them and places them facedown on the bar top. Cana arranges the cards before turning over the two for the past. "The Fool. This card shows me that life was not exactly kind to you most of the time and you had many obstacles that you had to be faced with. This one, the High Priestess usually shows divine knowledge and spirituality. She also shows me that even though you were faced with hardship, you were able to battle through it and found the light in the darkness." Cana smiles softly at the Celestial Spirit mage before turning to the present. The Card Holder mage bites back a laugh as she turns over the two cards. "Strength here shows me that you are living a life full of adventure and life, whilst the Chariot card tells me that it can be rather hectic and sometimes destructive." Lucy giggles, looking around the Guild and smiling at her new family whom have all played a part in taking things too far at times for one reason or another.

"Now, for the more interesting ones. You ready to see what the future has in store for you Lucy?" The blonde nods her head, curious as to what the cards will say, and completely oblivious to a certain Lightning Dragon Slayer listening from the Second Floor. Cana flips the cards over one by one, her smile changing slightly to a look of her being lost in thought. She peers up at the blonde, realizing that her expression is worrying her friend slightly. Cana sends Lucy a forced smile. "The cards appearance don't necessarily tell you everything about them. Some that may seem… dark… can actually mean something light." Cana grabs the cards up again, shuffling them and let Lucy pick out five again, telling her that sometimes the first pick can be misleading. The Card Holder mage turns them over and the same five cards show themselves, causing the creases between Canas eyebrows to deepen.

Lucy stares down at the cards in front of her showing her future. The first one is the Devil. The second is a beautiful woman surrounded by gorgeous flowers in full bloom and baby animals. After that, it's the lovers and the penultimate card is the tower. It's the last card that troubles her slightly. Death. "The Devil can be good. I am sending that it has something to do with the new man in your life. The Devil shows that things that used to restrain you will no longer. It also tells me that the sex is wicked good." Cana winks, trying to lessen the discomfort that will come with the last card.

"The Empress is for power and new beginnings. She is surround by new life, which leads me to believe that the Empress is telling me that you will be surrounded by family and will bring lightness to all you encounter. It also tells me that you are going to be an even bigger force to be reckoned with than you are now." A small blush touches Lucy's cheeks. "The Lovers also show me that. They show me that passion and love will surround you and your partner." Laxus readjusts the Sound Pods on his ears, pretending that they are in use, but the smile on his face is a clear indication that he likes the reading of the lovers.

Lucy bites her bottom lip as she watches her friend hesitate over the last two cards. The Celestial Spirit mage frowns down at its features as the card seems to taunt her. Lucy waits for her friend to explain the card, growing more nervous at Canas silence. "Doesn't the Tower and Death also mean new beginnings?" Cana slowly nods her head as she regards the card. "They can do."

The brunette taps the cards several times before sighing. She knows that cards are neither evil nor good, and can have many different meanings, but from the Tower and Death being next to each other it causes some worry. The Tower usually means that there is going to be a difficult challenge to face, one that Lucy might not make it out unscathed by. Laxus grits his teeth from the Second Floor, not liking that sound, and wanting to be down there with Blondie. Cana shivers as a small vision sparks past her eyes, revealing clips of a horrid future that she would prefer not to happen. Her hands reach out, collecting all of her cards as she sends Lucy a weak smile. "Yeah, new beginnings. That's it." Lucy opens her mouth to ask her friend what's wrong but the other mage has already abandoned her bar stool, mumbling something about the reading being over and how she is going to find Bix to have her way with him.

Laxus frowns from the Second Floor as he walks over to the railing, his eyes instantly locking with Lucy's as she glances up. She gives him a small shrug, trying to tell him that she is alright, but he can sense her worry and confusion from up there. What did the Drunk see?

Cana races up the Second Floor stairs, her feet rapidly moving towards the offices. "Bix isn't here Drunk." She waves her hand dismissingly. "I know." Cana mutters as she rushes into the Masters office, looking through his desk draws for something. Laxus follows close behind her, the urge is strong to zap her with his lightning in order to get some answers. What did she see and why did she like to Lucy? No matter how bad a reading is, Cana always tells it straight, so why the change?

Cana bites her lip, cursing under her breath as she can't find what she is looking for and feeling the Dragon Slayer watching her with millions of unanswered questions on the tip of his tongue. "I need to talk to the Master." She has to tell him that her reading months ago has been confirmed, stronger this time. Never has she had a vision that has left her so shaken. Laxus scowls as he watches her, opening his mouth to demand her to talk some sense when the brunettes eyes light up slightly.

Canas hands latch onto the Communication Lacrima, projecting her magic into it and calling the Master. "Ah Cana! How are you my child?" The Masters smile soon drops at the sight of the Card Holder mage pale and shaking. "It's true Master! They're coming!"

 ** _Hello my lovelies,_**

 ** _I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone for continuing to read my little drabbling's, it means a lot to me, and I love reading all of your comments!_**

 ** _Just a quick note about the Tarot cards within this chapter; I am not well versed when it comes to this practice and I have just picked random cards and made up interpretations for them, so they shouldn't be taken as gospel! I plan on researching them properly when it comes to editing after I have finished the whole piece and I shall amend any issues then._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy what I have in store for you and stick around to find out who is coming and what is going to happen to our favourite Fairy Tail couple!_**

 ** _Hoping all is well, and as always, happy reading!_**

 ** _~ H._**


End file.
